Operation Parent Trap
by WindyCity96
Summary: Steve has feelings for Natasha, but doesn't know how to get her attention. Clint wants to get back together with his ex-wife, but she won't even give him time of day. How is a ten year-old boy from the future going fix all their problems? By using taking the plot from a Disney classic and giving it an Avengers twist. (Agents of Shield guest stars. Please read and review.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

James wasn't sure if it was safe to come out from under the bed. After all, less than a minute ago Thor had told him to run while he and Loki had the latest round in their Asgardian grudge match. Then there was the fact that he had exactly what Loki was after, and while James didn't know that much about Thor's brother, he knew that giving Loki what he wanted was never good. So James ran and while his family did what they did best and saved the day. But how long was he supposed to wait under the bed like wimp? He knew he was only ten years old, but his parents had been training him since was six and he knew how to fight since was eight. He knew that the Avengers could handle Loki, but he's feel a lot better if he hadn't accidentally set off the strange alien object that Loki was after. Since then, the Avengers Tower had gone from being filled with the sounds of battle to eerie silence.

What if the device had done something to them when it went off? What if they'd been frozen and couldn't move? What if it had sent them to another planet? What if they'd been vaporized? What if?

"Tony?" James gasped as a familiar voice broke through the fearful silence. It was Peeper. What was she doing here? Didn't she know better than to walk straight into a super hero fight? A spark of hope lit inside James. Maybe the device had sent Loki back to prison, and the others were just looking for him.

"Tony? Hey, Tony?" Pepper repeated. Why didn't uncle Tony answer? He was there just a second ago. "JARVIS, is Tony home?" she asked.

"Not at the moment Miss Potts," the tower's housekeeping computer replied. "I do believe he and Colonel Rhodes are out for lunch." James frowned. Why was Tony eating burgers while the Avengers were being attacked? "However, there is the matter of our young… guest," said JARVIS.

"What guest?" asked Pepper.

"The young boy hiding under Captain Rogers' bed." James winced. Guess there was no reason to hide now. He crawled out from under the bed and walked out into the living room.

Pepper couldn't believe her eyes. Avengers Tower had the most advanced security system on the planet. Yet somehow a little boy had managed to sneak in without anyone noticing. The boy gave a small smile. "Hey." Pepper eyed the boy carefully. He didn't look like much, a young boy with bright red hair and blue green eyes wearing a dark blue denim jacket, a white polo shirt, khakis and sneakers with a backpack slung over his shoulder. "How did you get in here?" Pepper asked.

James laughed. "I live here."

Pepper's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

James tossed his backpack on the couch. "Where'd everybody go? Did Thor go to take Loki back to Asgard?"

Pepper watched the boy curiously. How did he know Thor?

James whistled. "Wow, JARVIS. You cleaned up fast. I think this is a new record."

Pepper sighed. "Alright, why don't you tell me where you live and I'll have a car take you home."

James laughed. "A: you know where I live and B: Mom's out of town so me and Dad decided to crash here for the week," James plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. He frowned. "Hey, where'd all my shows go?"

Pepper shrugged. "Maybe on the DVR at your place?" she asked obviously.

"But Uncle Tony always records my shows when I come over."

Pepper's eyes almost fell out of her head. "_Uncle _Tony?"

"I get it," James said as he hopped off of the couch. "This is a prank. Nice try Tony," James shouted "You almost had me." James laughed. "This was a good one. I'm surprised he got you in on this Aunt Pepper, usually you just tell Tony to grow up."

Pepper's head started spinning. Aunt Pepper? Uncle Tony? Who was this kid?

James walked around with a smug grin on his face. "You guys really pulled out all the stops. Clearing everybody out, fixing all the damage. Messing with the clocks."

"The clocks?" Pepper repeated.

James jerked a thumb toward the digital clock on the side table, displaying the time, day, month and year. "Nice commitment to detail," James commented "but my mom taught to pay attention to details. So about how about you come on out Tony," James shouted again "and we get the Tower back to good old 2027?"

Pepper's eyes widened. "20-," she gasped. "Look I don't know who you are, but Tony and I aren't your aunt and uncle; I've never seen you before in my life," Pepper's voice was steely serious "and it is 2015. Not 2027."

James' smile faded. He may have been only ten years old but he knew his Aunt Pepper's CEO voice "This isn't a prank, is it?"

"No," said Pepper "It's not."

"Wait so," James stammered "so you really don't know me?" Pepper shook her head. "And, and it really is 20_15_?"

"Are you alright?" Pepper asked.

James didn't feel alright. His hands were shaking; the room felt like it was spinning and could hardly breathe. How could it be 2015? He wasn't even born yet. It didn't make any sense. Unless… "The device."

"What device?" Pepper asked.

"Tony. I gotta find Tony," James said in a stammering voice "JARVIS, JARVIS where's Tony?"

"As I said before, Mr. Stark in not here," JARVIS repeated. "However if there is anything I could-,"

"Bruce!" James interrupted "What about Bruce? Is Bruce here?" he asked nervously.

"Doctor Banner is currently in the R&amp;D lab working on his latest theorems. The lab is located-"

"Third door on left at the end of the hall," James finished "I know! I know!" he screamed as he took off running.

"Wait!" Pepper called. She followed James as best as she could, but she was in heels and the kid was fast.

Bruce was alone in the lab, studying the results of his latest experiment, when a little boy burst through the doors. "Bruce!"

Bruce looked up from his computer screen. "I'm sorry, have we met before?" he asked offering an apologetic smile.

"Yes! I mean, no, I mean, it's complicated," James groaned in frustration "doesn't matter. Look, I need your help!"

"Okay, slow down," said Pepper "What is going on?" she demanded.

"Pepper do you know this young man?" Bruce asked.

"Yes!"

"No!"

James and Pepper said at once.

James groaned. "Whatever. Just, just look at this!" James reached into his pocket and slammed a strange object on the table.

It was round, about the size of a baseball, made of a strange metal the color of gold; strange carvings wrapped around it several rings, carvings that were not of this Earth.

Bruce picked it up carefully, studying every detail with scientific curiosity. "What is it?" He asked, slightly marveled.

"It's how I got here. Look I know this is going to sound crazy," James admitted "but considering all that you guys have been through, maybe not so much. My name is James. And I'm from the future."


	2. Chapter 2

Tony landed on the Tower sky deck and headed inside, the automated systems removing his armor as he entered through the balcony. "Where's the kid?"

"Bruce has him in the lab," said Pepper "Tony, do you think this kids could really be from the future?"

"Come on Pep, don't tell me you're actually buying that," Tony scoffed "Honey, he's a fanboy. He probably snuck in when the janitor wasn't looking. Stan is almost up for retirement."

"Then why can't JARVIS find any record of him?" asked Pepper.

"I have searched all school record, NSA, FBI and former SHIELD databases and have uncovered zero information pertaining to this young man. Theoretically sir, this child should not exist."

"He says that we're his godparents," said Pepper, the panic rising in her voice "Tony this kid knows things. Like, extreemely personal things. He knows how I like my coffee, Thor's favorite PopTarts, Bruce's favorite book. He named twenty different Iron Man armors off the top of his head, some that JARVIS says you haven't even designing yet. Not to mention that the only evidence of this guy that we do have, is a video of him appearing under Steve's bed in a flash of light."

Tony blinked. "Now I'm concerned," and he quickened his pace to the lab.

* * *

James sat impatiently on the top on the lab table, waiting for Bruce to look up from his computer screen. "So, do you me believe now?"

"I'll let you know as soon as my head stops spinning," Bruce murmured.

"So where's our time traveling fanboy?"

James smiled as his godfather came into view as he entered the lab. "Hey Tony."

"Hey kid. Listen, how about I give you an autographed photo of the two of us, and then I'll have a limo drop you off at home?"

"I live here," said James "seriously, why won't guys believe me? After all the stuff you guys have see, this can't be that hard to believe."

"He's got a point," Pepper agreed.

"Tony, you need to see this," Bruce said, clearly stunned by whatever he was looking at.

Tony walked over by the computer screen and looked at he monitor. He let a curse slip out and Pepper swatted his arm.

"Not in front of the kid," she whispered. "So what are we looking at here?"

When James here gave us his orb I started running some test," Bruce explained "and found some residential traces of radiation. Low level gamma waves and chrono-waves."

"What are chrono-waves?"

Theoritcally," said Tony "they're markers of a temporal displacement."

"Otherwise known as known as time travel," Bruce finished. "and this thing and James are covered in them So is Cap's bed."

"Did you check the findings?" Tony asked.

"Checked and rechecked," Bruce confirmed. "This thing, this orb is a time machine."

"Told you," James said smugly.

"Can you guys get him back?" Pepper asked.

"It won't be easy," Bruce admitted. "This thing is light years beyond the Earth and the Chitauri."

"I give it a week," Tony said confidently "two tops before we can get this pint-sized Delorean up and running."

"So what do we do with-?" Pepper motioned at James sitting on the lab bench.

"Parents?" Tony suggested.

"He's from the future," Bruce whispered "his parents probably haven't even met yet."

"There's got to be somewhere we can send him."

"None or his relatives can or will take him because he doesn't exist yet."

"A: I know you guys are talking about me," James said slightly annoyed "and B: I don't need you guys to send me anywhere. This is my home," he repeated. "My parents are Avengers. You guys are my family."

"Yeah, I believe you mentioned that already," said Tony "quick question, what kind of idiots parents would want me to be your godfather? Clearly, they have to be aware I'd spoil you."

"Don't answer that!" Bruce interrupted quickly "Listen Tony we need to operate on a need to know basis," he said intensely "anything this kid tells us about his life could greatly impact the future."

"Good impact or bad impact?" Pepper asked.

"There's no way to tell," said Bruce "Learning details about the future could cause the Avengers to stop global disaster before it happens or accidentally set off the next Ice Age."

"Got it," James said as he made a swiping motion with his hands "no talking about the future. In that case, I'm going back upstairs to watch TV," the ten year-old hopped off the table and proceeded to head for the living room "I'll try not to spoil any shows you haven't seen yet- Ow!" James screamed as he bumped his foot on the leg of a workbench and he swore in a foreign language. The adults' eyes locked in on James he felt his face redden "What I do?"

"Where did you learn to curse in Russian?" Pepper asked.

"My mom," James told them "she never said it was a swear, but I guess that's why she always whispered it."

Tony's eyes narrowed. "Kid, just out of curiosity,"

"Tony," Bruce warned.

"Shut it Banner, we're all thinking it"

"Thinking is a lot different form confirming."

"Yeah, well I doubt that this is going to cause an Ice Age. Kid, what did your mom do before she was an Avenger?"

"She was a SHIELD agent" James answered. "Why?"

Tony grabbed a tablet from the table and bent down in front of James, knowing that he was on the right track "Kid, I'm going to show you a couple of photos of some lady SHIELD agents, and if you see your mom, just point her out okay?"

Tony started with handful of random agents: Bobbi Morse, Victoria Hand, Sharon Carter, one simply known as Skye, but James didn't identify any of them.

"That's here," James pointed at an image of a red haired woman with fair skin, full lips and a pair of hazel green. Natasha Romanov. The Black Widow. "That's my mom."


	3. Chapter 3

"I know it's not much, but it's the best we could do on such short notice." Pepper quickly straightened out the covers on the bed she'd prepared for James, glancing sadly at the make shift pajamas he was wearing. An old shirt and pair of shorts from the boys "hopefully we'll be able to get you some better clothes soon."

"It's okay," James said with a shrug "I don't mind. Besides," hopped into bed, bouncing softly after he landed "This bed is huge. You could fit three of my old one in here."

Pepper smiled. "I'm glad you like it. Anyway, it's been a long day. Try to get some sleep okay?"

"Okay. Goodnight Pepper," said James as he got himself into bed.

Pepper looked at James in the bed, his pale blue eyes completely void of fear or worry. "Goodnight." Pepper turned off the light and headed into the living room, where Tony was waiting with a glass of wine. "How's he holding up?"

Pepper sighed. "Surprisingly well. Guess he feels pretty at home here."

"Well the point of Avengers Tower was to give all the Avengers a place to crash in case they ever needed it."

"And Natasha certainty does a lot of traveling," Pepper took a long sip of wine "God, I just can't believe it. That little boy is Natasha's son?"

"Got to admit. I did not see that coming," Tony paused as he took the time to refill his glass with scotch "Do you think it was good idea?"

"What?"

"Telling Natasha about James," Tony explained.

"Tony, she's his mother," Pepper emphasized. "besides, James wants to see her. He needs someone to watch him while I'm off on meetings and you're stuck in the lab with Bruce."

"We got JARVIS," Tony offered, receiving a glare from Pepper in return "I'm just saying, I don't want to be the one to set the kid up for a heartbreak."

Pepper's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Pepper, this kid is from 12 years in the future," Tony reminded "How do we know that the Natasha he knows is same one that we know? What if they are and that's not a good thing?" he went on "What if Natasha goes on missions for days, weeks, maybe months at a time, and doesn't eve nbother to check in on her kid? Pep you gotta admit, Natasha isn't exactly the most motherly woman on the planet."

Tony had a point, Natasha had been with the Avengers for awhile now, and sometimes Pepper felt like she was just starting to let her guard down around them. "I guess," we'll just have to wait and see.

Tony sighed. "I guess so."

* * *

Natasha arrived at the Tower late that night. She had been Switzerland when Tony had called. Since then, she hadn't been able to focus on much else but getting back to New York. To him.

She was a mother. Or at least, she would be, someday. Natasha could handle aliens, gods, magic and HYDRA any day of the week, but the very thought of becoming a parent made her head spin. It went against everything she knew about herself. But Tony had sent her the DNA results. There was no denying it.

Natasha walked toward her room and paused when she noticed the faintest movement coming from one of the guest rooms. Queitly, she walked over to the door and peeked inside. And there he was.

His hair was the same color as hers, bright red like fire. His nose was the same shape as hers, his skin just as fair. Natasha could feel here heart beating at a million miles and hour. As he murmured and began to stir in his sleep, Natasha jumped, fearful that she had been spotted. She ducked behind the door and when she was certain that she hadn't been seen, turned around and headed straight to her room.

James slowly brought his head up from his pillow, his drowsy eyes doing their best to focus on the door in front of them. "Mom?"


	4. Chapter 4

Natasha was used to being one first ones up in the morning. So when she found James eating breakfast, needless to say she was a little surprised.

It was 7:30. Pepper wouldn't be seen until about 8, since she had to be at Stark Industries by 8:30. Bruce was usually up around 9, and Tony never got up until 10 at the earliest. So Natasha found it a little unusual that the real child of the Tower was up and wide awake before everybody else.

James sat at the dinning room table in make-shift pajamas: and old rock band t-shirt from Tony and a pair of shorts that came all the way down to his ankles. James looked up from his cereal bowl and smiled. "Morning," he said casually, as if this were the most regular day in the world.

Natasha stared at him "Hi," she managed "you're...,"

"James," he finished.

Natasha swallowed. "You're my...,"

"Yep," James confirmed with a nod and a familiar smile.

"What are you doing up?" Natasha asked.

"Breakfast," James hefted the box of Frosted Flakes off the table "want some?" he offered.

Natasha sat down nervously at the table while James casually poured her a bowl. "Thanks." For a while, they ate in silence.

"How come you left last night?" James asked.

Natasha looked up from her bowl "What?"

"Last night," James repeated "You were outside my room, but then you left. Why?"

Natasha started to feel a little embarrassed. And not just she was a world-class super spy who got caught by a kid "I, um, I just didn't want to wake you."

"I'm a light sleeper," said James "runs in the family."

Natasha became silent as he took a long look at James. A thin, small tugged at the corner of his face. Just like Natasha's.

"Morning you two," Pepper greeted as she and Bruce entered into the kitchen, getting their morning fix of coffee.

"Morning," James said kindly

"Didn't expect to see you up this early James," Bruce commented.

"Me and Mom always get up early."

Natasha felt the urge to jump right out of her skin. _Mom._ "I have to go meet with a contact," Natasha said coolly as she rose from the table "I'll see you guys later," and she left without another word.

James frowned. "That was weird."

"Not really," said Bruce in between sips "Natasha's always been a bit of free spirit. She just comes and goes as she pleases."

"Hopefully she'll stick around long enough to get to know you a little," said Pepper "So James, I was that we could go shopping today. We don't how long you're goin to be here and you only have the one set of clothes. If we leave now I should still be able to make my meeting at 11:30."

"Can Tony come with us?"

"I'm going to need here Tony here," said Bruce "The sooner we can figure how to work that orb, the sooner we can you home."

"Ok," James said. A sly smirk grew on the ten year-old's face "Hey, you guys want to see something funny?"

Pepper's eyes narrowed. "Like what?'

"Follow me." James hopped down form the table and went into living room. He grabbed the tablet controller form the glass coffee table and pulled up a security feed from one of the main bedrooms.

Pepper frowned "That's Tony."

"James, what are you up to?" Bruce asked.

"You'll see," he said in a way that reminded the adults that they were dealing with the son of the Black Widow. James kept tapping frantically at the tablet in his lap, grinning mischievously as he put on the last of the finishing touches. "And 3...2...1,"

The sound of a giant air-horn blasted through Tony's bedroom, causing the billionaire to jump right out of his bed and cry out in a shrill shriek.

James cracked up, bursting with laughter as he watched Iron Man scramble on the floor, his face locked in a state of shock and confusion. James sighed as he hoped off the couch and headed to his room. "That was good. I'll be ready in a minute Pepper."

* * *

"How did you do that thing with the speakers back home?" Pepper and James were shopping a local Target, buying James all the bare essentials he would need while he was staying at the Tower, along with few toys to keep him from going nuts.

James smirked as he remembered his recent prank on his surrogate uncle. He shrugged modestly "I'm the son of a two Avengers, one who is a world-class super spy with a genius billionaire for a godfather who loves pulling pranks on people. Plus I'm from the future," he said in a low voice "so all the tech in that place is pretty much out-of-date to me."

"Fair enough," said Pepper "So what's it like, growing up with a family of superheroes?"

"Awesome," James said obviously "it's like every kid's dream. But I would like it if mom was home more often."

"What do you mean?" Pepper asked, remembering her talk with Tony last night.

"Mom still goes on missions alot," James explained "usually by herself. She tries her best not to stay away for to long. But I still miss her sometimes."

Pepper was really hoping that she wouldn't haven't to tell Tony that he was right about this one. "Who looks after you while she's away."

"Dad usually. He doesn't go away on solo missions too much," James said "and most of the time he's back by the next day."

"And your dad is...?"

"Sorry, Aunt Pepper. Bruce said not to tell you guys anything that could change the future," James reminded "telling you guys who my dad is would probably only make my mom act even more weird."

Pepper frowned. Natasha seemed fine this morning.

"But I can tell you one thing," James said with a smile "Out of all my aunts and uncle, you and Tony are my favorites."


	5. Chapter 5

Natasha sat alone on the living couch in the Tower, trying her best to get the ten year-old boy out of her head. He had her smile. And judging from what Bruce had said about his little prank on Tony, her sense of humor as well. She wondered what else they had in common. Natasha shook her head. Better not to dwell on that. But those eyes. God, those big blue eyes. His eyes were the color of the sky on a summer afternoon, full of hope and light, an purity that she could never have given him. But there was something else in those eyes. Determination. An inner strength like solid steel. Natasha couldn't place it, but she swore, she had seen eyes somewhere before...

Natasha snapped out of her thoughts as Bruce collapsed down on the couch with a groan. "I'm the orb research isn't going so well?"

"We haven't even made a dent in it," Bruce murmured as he rubbed his eyes.

Tony sighed as he poured a cup of coffee for Bruce and himself. "Gotta admit, it's going to be a tough nut to crack." Tony handed Bruce his coffee and sat down between the Hulk and the Black Widow. "So Mama spy, how's you're day going?"

Natasha took a long sip of her coffee. "Fine," she said coolly "My contact has some info on HYDRA, but it's going to take a while to find out if anything worth looking into." For Natasha, lying was like second nature.

"We're back!" James rushed past Natasha and jumped onto the couch next to Tony "Enjoy you wake-up call?" he asked coyly.

"You are aware that this means war?" Tony warned.

"Been that way since I was six," James countered.

"Please tell me you are not getting into a prank war with a ten year-old," Pepper pleaded as she wrapped her arms around Tony from behind the couch.

"He started it," Tony remarked immaturely.

"You are such a child," Pepper giggled as she leaned in for a kiss.

James scrunched up his face in disgust. "Eww gross!"

"Kid, one day you'll think a whole lot differently about this," Tony advised "trust me."

"Yeah right." James looked at Natasha and smiled "I got you something." James scrambled through the bags of clothes that he and Pepper had brought from the store until he found what he was looking for. A small red paper bag. "Open it."

Natasha starred at the small bag in her lap and slowly dug her hand in the white tissue paper and removed the contents inside.

It was a snowglobe, set on a wooden base, with deep intricate carvings all around. Inside the glass orb along with glitter and foam flakes, was a single object. A ballerina. She stood on one foot, her airborne leg bent so that her foot tapped the knee of the leg standing on the ground. She had one arm pointed straight up, while the other was wrapped gracefully around her waist. Natasha couldn't make out the ballerina's face, but she could see the color of her hair. Red, like fire.

James hopped back onto the couch and sat next to Natasha as she stared at the porcelain dancer. "Watch this." He reached under the wooden base and wound the small key underneath with three slow turns.

A soft melody of chimes rang out in the pattern of a song from Swan Lake, and the dancer within the glass dome began to spin. James leaned in toward Natasha and whispered in her native Russian. _"I think you would've made a great ballerina." _

Natasha looked at the young boy in shock, his baby blues eyes full of purity and unwavering innocence, completely unaware of how he had shaken her. For a moment, Natasha couldn't say a word. "I'm going to head into the gym," Natasha put down the snowglobe on the coffee table and quickly walk away. "Think I had a little too much caffeine. Need to work it off."

James watched as his mother walked away, the red-haired spy taking long quick strides to reach the gym as fast as possible. He glanced back at the others and saw that they were already wrapped up in their own little worlds. Tony and Bruce were talking about different ways to study the orb, using big words that James didn't have a clue on how to understand. Pepper was on her phone, talking to business execs to make up for the time she spent while shopping with James. Also using big words. They hadn't seen what had happened with Natasha and even if they had, they probably wouldn't have been able to notice it. His mother may have been a word-class spy, but when you truly know a person, it becomes very difficult for them to fully hide their feelings. The slight lift in her eyebrows. The faint change in her voice. James saw it. And he knew what it meant.

He made Natasha nervous.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a week since James had arrived at the Tower, and he had yet to spend any real time with Natasha. He tried, on numerous occasions and in different ways. Getting up early to have breakfast with her. Staying up late to catch her when she came home. Putting on one of her favorite movies in hopes that she'd sit down and watch. Even the sappy ones he could barely stand. But nothing worked. At best, Natasha would say few kinds words to him, a hello here and a goodbye there, but for the most part she kept her distance.

The best that James could do was spy on her during her workouts. Natasha knew he was there (James wasn't that good) and she didn't seem to mind as long James stayed quiet. Once James tried training with her. He didn't know that much about fighting, his father had only just started teaching him that and practicing that in front of Natasha would probably clue her in on who James's dad was, and Bruce had been pretty clear on not to say too much about the future. So James practiced gymnastics. Doing flips, beam balances and ring twirls that he'd learned from his mother and the club where he practiced. James was hoping it would get Natasha to open up, but all his best trick had gotten out of her was a "Nice dismount."

James got along well with the rest of the Avengers. He spent most of his time with Pepper and Tony, like he usually did when his parents weren't around. Pepper doted on him like he was her own, but it was Iron Man that he was closest to. Those two were always in the middle of some prank either on someone in the house or on each other. Tony had been bad enough on his own, but with James there, everyone was on their toes. Poor Happyy usually got the worst of it.

Natasha tried her best to keep James at a distance, but the kid was persistent. Getting up early, staying up late, watching her favorite movies, trying to join in on her workouts. James was adamant on spending time with her. But Natasha wouldn't let him in. She couldn't. It was just too risky.

* * *

"No."

"Natasha you have to," Pepper pleaded.

"Pepper I can't," she insisted.

"I've got a flight to Chicago in an hour, Tony's with Rhodey taking down a HYDRA base, Bruce is in the lab and you are the only one left who knows anything about this."

"But Pepper,"

"No buts," Pepper said sternly, cutting her off "I'm sorry Natasha, but there's no one else. You have to watch James."

* * *

"You're going to have to do better than that is you want to sneak up on me."

James shrugged as he walked Natasha from behind the couch. "Guess I need more practice." When Pepper told James that it was going to be just him and Natasha for the day, he could hardly believe it. Maybe now he could finally figure out what was bothering her so much. But so far, all seemed interested in was the TV.

Natasha sighed. "Why are you trying to be like me?"

"Why not?" James responded with a laugh.

"If you have to ask that, then you don't know me at all."

_"I know you better than you know yourself," _James stated in Russian _"I just don't know why you've been avoiding me."_

Natasha kept her eyes locked on the plasma screen.

"Hey I got an idea. How about a game?" James suggested in English. "How about hide-and-seek?"

"No."

"JARVIS, could set a timer for us please?" James asked, ignoring his mother's refusal.

"Is sixty seconds appropriate Master James?"

Natasha barely had time to say anything before the TV was replaced with a giant timer.

"Counting down from sixty seconds in 3...2...1."

"Kid, I am not playing this game," Natasha stated.

James said nothing.

"Kid?" Natasha craned her neck to look behind the couch. James was gone.

* * *

Bruce sighed as he collapsed on the couch. He had been working on he orb for six hours straight. If he spent anymore time in that lab, the other guy was going to tear it apart. He rested his head against the soft Italian pillows and closed his eyes. If he could rest just rest for a moment...

"James! James!"

Bruce's head snapped up from the couch pillows as he heard the Black Widow shouting throughout the tower just as he began to doze. "Natasha?"

"Bruce! Have you seen him?" Natasha asked in a panic.

"Who?" he murmured.

"James! I cannot believe I have been outsmarted by a ten year-old!"

"Natasha, what are you talking about?"

"I have looked everywhere! The gym, the rooms, the whole top three floors!" Natasha shook her head in disbelief "I can't find him anywhere!"

Bruce's eyes narrowed. "Who, James?"

"He wanted to play hide-and-seek," Natasha rambled "I didn't to, but then JARVIS started this stupid timer, and when I looked up, he was gone."

Bruce shot up for the couch and walked over the red-haired assassin. "Natasha what are you saying? Where's James?"

Natasha swallowed. "I lost him."

* * *

Pepper returned home from her business trip hoping to just simply take off her heels and unwind with a glass of wine after a stressful day and long flight.

"Good evening, Miss Potts," greeted JARVIS "How was you flight?"

"Exhausting," she groaned. "I'm guessing that things were pretty quiet around here?"

"Actually, it appears we have a bit of a... situation, Miss Potts," JARVIS replied nervoulsly.

Pepper frowned. "What kind of situation?"

Bruce rushed into the lobby and came to a halt. "Pepper! James is missing!"

"What?!"

"We were playing hide-and-seek," Natasha explained "and the next thing I knew he was gone."

"Oh my God. JARVIS, search the building!" Pepper ordred.

"I have searched all security files and archives. There is no record of MasterJames leaving the Tower or even this floor."

"Then look again!" Pepper snapped. "And have security search the building."

"And tell them what?" Bruce asked "To look for the Black Widow's unborn son from the furture?"

"I don't know, think of something! Call Happy," Pepper advised "He'll set up everything. Have the men search every floor! Natasha, you and I will search around the city," the CEO placed a comforting hand on the spy's shoulder "I promise, we'll find him."

* * *

When Pepper told Tony that James was missing, his genius mind did a double take. How did a world-class superspy get played by a ten year-old kid? Iron Man rushed home at Mach 2, quickly surveying the city as he came in for landing. "Anything?"

Pepper shook her head in despair. "Nothing, we searched half the city."

"Then there's still half that we haven't searched yet," Tony said in determination "JARVIS, send Armors 45-50 to search the city. Hack every security cam, traffic cam, and survellaince satellite in aera," he ordered "I want all live feeds coming through this moniter."

"I knew this would happen."

Natasha's voice was so quiet, Pepper wasn't quite sure she heard at first. "Knew what would happen?"

"This! Pepper, I don't know how to do this," Natasha admitted painfully "I'm not like you, I don't have maternal insticts. That's why I lied about having to meet a contact that morning when I first got back," she revealed "I knew I was going to screw up."

Pepper was suprised. From the moment she had met Natasha, she had always radiated confidence and confidence. In Pepper's mind, the Black Widow didn't know the meaning of the word fear.

"That's why you've been avoiding me?"

Natasha whipped her head around and saw James standing behind her. "Where have you been?" Natasha demanded.

"Around," James said nochalantly.

"We tore half the city aprat looking for you," Bruce said sternly "Mind being a little more specific?"

James pointed a finger to the A/C panel dangling from the ceiling.

"You were in the air vent? How did you get in the air vent?" Tony asked.

"Doesn't matter," James jabbed a finger toward his mother " we need to talk," he said with a tone and a glare that could've only come from Natahsa. He grabbed her hand and led her toward the elevator "Let's go."

* * *

"You mind telling me where we're going?" After being dragged out of the Tower by her ten year-old son, Natahsa was now driving James around the city after searching the city for hours.

"Here it is." James barely gave Natasha enough time to stop the car before he hopped out and headed into a small resurant. Natasha knew this place. It was an old world Russian bakery. Natasha came here regularly.

Natasha followed James inside the bakery, the little boy odering for the two of them in perfect Russian, and led Natasha to her usual booth. "Why did you bring me here?" she asked.

"I thought this would be a good place to talk," James explained "none of the ohter know about this place so they can't easedrop or anything." James thanked the old woman who brought them their _syrniki _and _varenye,_ and prcoceded to take one of the little fried pancakes and dip it into the strawberry preserves before taking a bite. "You're wrong you know."

"About what?"

"Being a bad mom," James clarfied as he licked his fingers cleaned "Yeah you still go on missions and sometimes I miss you and stuff," he admitted "But you call everynight that you're away and you never stay away for more than two weeks." James reached across the table and took Natasha's hand in his "You think that you're bad person because of what you used to do, but you're not," James disputed "if anything, it makes you strong. After all the bad guys did ot make you into something bad, you chose to be something good. That's what makes you a hero," James stated "My hero."

Natasha stared at James in awestruck, his baby blue eyes filled with certaintiy, compassion, and love that could never have come from Natasha. "Your dad must be really something," she said softly.

James smiled "Yeah, he is."

* * *

"Guess you found your maternal insticts."

Natasha sat on the couch with a sleeping James on her shoulder, gently running her fingers through his bright red hair. She smiled as Pepper sat down next to her. "I guess so." Natasha looked down at the child's sleeping face, remember the night when she first saw him. "When Tony first told me about James, I didn't know how to process it," she admitted "having a child never seemed to be a possiblity for me." Pepper nodded that she understood, but Natasha knew shou couldn't really. Not unless she had been through what she had "but then I saw him sleeping in his room," Natasha continued "so peaceful and innocent. Part of me wanted nothing more than to protect him. Then I talked to him. Not just 'hi' or a quick comment," Natasha clarified "today, when we were out, I really talked ot him, Pepper. And I realized something: this little boy loves me Pepper," Natasha whispered, almost in awe "I don't why, but he does."

"I'm not little." Pepper and Natasha looked down at James, his eyes still closed. "I'm a light sleeper," he stated.

"You do know that it's impolite to listen in on other people's conversations don't you?," Pepper reminded.

"I'm not supposed to interupt," James countered innocently "That's rude," he said, getting a smile out of the two female redheads.

"Well I think it's time for you to go beed," Pepper suggested.

"Can Mom do it?"

Pepper glanced at Natasha, a kind smile pulling at her lips "Sure."

Natasha scooped James up in her arms and took him into his room. James got himself in his pajamas and Natahsa tucked him in. As she went to turn out the light, she paused by the door and turned around. The spy then went back over to the side of her son's bed and gently pressed her lips against his cheek. _"Seet dreams little one," _she whispered, leaving the room without another sound.

James smiled.

* * *

**Hey readers! So sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I have really busy this past two weeks and haven't alot of time plus this was a longer chapter. But summer is here and I will try my best to post chapter more regualrlly for you guys. Hope you guys enjoyed this latest chapter please remeber to review. Your support is what keep me going. Take care! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

After three days of Natasha and James getting along, the Tower broke out into all out war.

After Natasha got hit by a explosive can of silly string that Tony had meant for James, the Black Widow and her son had planed the ultimate retaliation. James jumped down from the air vents into the lab and blasted Tony with a pair of water guns. Tony chased James back to the living room only to get blinded sided by Natasha and a Super Soaker. The tow red heads chased Iron Man all around the Tower until Pepper took pity on him and came out with water guns from Tony's personal stash (He'd only bought them to play with James of course) and the four of them had turned the Tower into a watery battlefield. So when Hawkeye, it was inevitable that he would end up taking a water balloon the face.

"Clint!" Natasha gasped 'What are you doing here?"

"Finally got through all my hearings on account of you and Cap taking down SHIELD," Clint wiped away a drop of water form the corner of his eye 'Mind telling me why my face is dripping wet?"

"Sorry about that," James apologized "That was meant for Tony."

"You must be future boy," Clint guessed "Jamie, right?"

James smiled. "Your're still the only one that calls me Jamie Uncle Clint."

Uncle Clint?" Tony frowned "Wait so Cupid here isn't you're dad?"

"My dad?" James burst into a fit of laughter.

"What made you think that Clint was the farther?" Natasha asked.

"Aren't you two dating?"

James fell back onto the couch as his laughter kicked into second gear. "You are so clueless!" he managed.

"Oh come on! I can't be the only one who thinks this," Tony disputed "You two call each other every other day, you're practically inseparable, and Natasha's got an arrow necklace that screams 'future Mrs. Hawkeye'."

"You two are pretty close," Pepper admitted.

"This again," Natasha groaned. "Just because Clint and I are close and he gave a good luck charm when I first joined SHIELD, doesn't mean that scr-," Natasha stopped herself when she remembered that James was in the room "seeing each other. We are not dating okay? We're just friends."

"Plus I don't think that would help me patch things up with my ex-wife."

"How is that going by the way?" Natasha asked.

"Not so good," Clint answered glumly.

"Man, for a genius, you can sure be dumb sometimes Uncle Tony," James stifled a laugh "If that was your best guess on who my dad is, then you'll never see it coming."

* * *

"Do you miss him?"

"Who?"

"Your dad," Natasha stood in the door frame of James' room, the ten year old already tucked in and ready for bed.

James shrugged. "A little," he admitted. Truth was, he thought about his dad a lot. This was the longest the two had ever been apart. He was always being careful to not to do anything that give him away. He'd seen _Back to Future, _and James did not want to start disappearing or end up in some twisted version of his home.

"Tony and Bruce are going to get you home," Natasha reassured. "don't worry."

"I know they will. Uncle Bruce and Uncle Tony are the smartest people in the whole world," James said with certainty. Then he frowned. "It's just-"

"You're worried about how long it'll take?" Natasha assumed as she felt a tug on her heart strings. Here was this little boy, stuck in a place that was so similar to home and so different at the same time. It reminded her of Steve when he first got out the ice. And it made her want to do something. Then she remembered how James loved to draw animals. "Let's go to the zoo." James blinked "Tomorrow, we go to the Central Park Zoo, just you and me," Natasha could hardly believe the words coming out of her own mouth. "But no more hide-and-seek, deal?"

James smiled. "Deal."

* * *

"Come on, come on! Let's go!"

"Alright, alright," Natasha chuckled as James urged to finish her coffee. He'd been rushing all morning, if James got anymore excited Natasha was afraid he was going to bust. "Just let me get my purse alright."

"Tasha!" Clint's voice rang throughout the Tower "You need to come see this!"

Natasha sighed. "I'll be right back." She followed Clint's voice to the lab and found Bruce, Pepper and Tony all surrounding a monitor. "What's going on?"

"We've been hacked," said Tony

"What?"

"Turns out James got into the security feed," Bruce explained. "He's been splicing video feeds and cutting out anything he didn't want us to see."

Kid's got talent," Clint quipped.

"I am getting really tired of getting played by a ten year-old," Tony grumbled. "Anyway, the kid slipped up. I went through the files and was able to recover this." Tony's fingers fluttered across the holotable and pulled up an image: James in the gym, holding an unfamiliar object in his hand.

It was a Frisbee. Bright red with a white star in the middle. Natasha frowned. "Who's in there with him?" she asked.

"Not a single sole," said Tony "This was taken at 2 in the morning. Watch."

James threw the Frisbee into the air, the bright red disk soaring through the air until it hit the gym wall.

It ricocheted, bouncing off the wall and flying back and straight into James's hand.

Pepper gasped. Bruce took off his glasses to make sure he was seeing clearly. Clint shot out of his seat.

Tony, the only one who had already seen the footage, was the only one who wasn't in shock. "There is only one man who can do that," he said with certainty.

Pepper spoke slowly. "Tony, are you saying that you think-,"

"I am and I do," he confirmed "and when I get the DNA results back, so will you."

"How is this going to help get him home," Bruce asked slightly irritated. "Tony, we're supposed to be firguring out the orb, not tampering with the future and interfering with our friends' personal lives."

"I didn't spend three hours going through these buried files to play future Maury," Tony snapped "I did it because I thought we'd been hit by a HYDRA cyber attack. And second Banner, who do you think's been stuck in the lab with you for the last week and a half."

"You mean when you're not running around playing water guns and prank wars while I'm working in here 'till I pass out?"

The fight between the two sleep deprived scientists soon dragged in both Clint and Pepper as they tried to clam them down.

But Natasha. Natasha was too glued to the holoscreen, watching James throw the Frisbee and catch it over and over again. Natasha didn't need a DNA test to tell her who James's father was. She had seen all the proof she needed, and it wasn't the video. It was in his eyes. Natasha always knew that she had seen James's eyes somewhere before. Now she knew where.

On Captain America.

* * *

"Where is he?"

When Steve got the call from Natasha, the super soldier was ready to swim across the Atlantic if he had to. He and Sam had been in Switzerland when she'd called, tracking down a lead as to where Bucky might be. It was the first time Captain America and Falcon had been home in months.

To say that Natasha's call had sent him for a loop was an understatement to say the least. A ten year-old son from the future? But when Steve found out that James was his, he came running. He had to see his son and nothing short of an army would stop him.

Natasha knew the second she called Steve, that he would be back before dawn. The man took on an army single-handedly just to break his best friend out of prison. Leaving people in need, especially people he cared about, just wasn't in his nature. "He's in bed Steve. Sleeping is generally what ten year-olds do at 12 in the morning."

"Nat." The tone in his voice was warning enough that Steve was in no way in a joking mood.

Natasha smirked. "Follow me."

The Black Widow led Steve to a small guest bedroom on the next floor and there he was. He lay sleeping in a large bed, gently wrapped in a dark blue blanket, a small collection of toys ad books scattered across the room.

Steve starred at him in wonder "How long has he been here?"

"One week, three days and eighteen hours," Natasha stated.

Steve glared at her angrily "And I'm just finding out about him now?"

"We just found out," Natasha explained "He wouldn't tell us and Tony just got back the DNA results."

Steve's gaze slowly went back to James, watching the boy as he slept peacefully in his bed. "What's his name?" he asked, mystified "What's he like?"

Natasha watched Steve as he soaked in every detail of his son's face. "His name is James."

James. God, he named him after Bucky.

"He's sweet," Natasha continued "Kind. Polite. He loves animals and old Disney movies. He's favorite's _Jungle Book. _He likes to draw and pull pranks." Natasha glanced at Steve as he stood like a statue. "He has your eyes." She grabbed his arm as Steve started to enter the room "Steve , he's sleeping."

"Natasha," Steve's voice dripped with emotion, full of determination and desire "I need to talk to him."

She sighed. "Ten minutes."

Steve walked into the room silently and stood next to James' bed. This was his son. His _son. _As he reached down with a trembling hand, another shot up and grabbed his wrist.

James smiled. "Hey."

"Hi," Steve smiled as he bent down and brought himself to his son's eye level "sorry I woke you."

"It's okay," James replied sleepily "I'm a light sleeper."

Steve nodded, surprised by the boy's relaxed demeanor "Must've been quite a shock ending up here"

"A little," James admitted "mostly it's more weird than scary. Everything's pretty different,"

"But still so familiar all at the same time," Steve finished "I felt the same way when I got out of the ice."

"Except you went forward and I went backwards," James joked.

Steve's eyes narrowed when he notice the glint of a metal chain around James's neck. "Are those my dogtags?"

James nodded, pulling the chain out from under the collar of his camo-print pajamas. "You gave them to me when I was little. I couldn't wear them before 'cause I couldn't let anybody know. Uncle Bruce said it might mess up the future." James looked as his father, his pale blue eyes a reflection of his own "I missed you."

Steve put a comforting hand on his son's shoulder "I'm here now. And I'm not going anywhere," he said strongly " and no matte what happens, I want you to know that I'm with you,"

" 'Till the end of the line," James finished.'

"How'd you know I was going to say that?" Steve asked.

James smiled. "That's what you always say to me."


	8. Chapter 8

"Morning."

Steve woke to see pair of matching pale blue orbs looking up at him. "What are you doing up so early?" he asked James.

""I've been waiting for you. It's 7 o'clock. You must've been tired because you never sleep past 7:30," he commented "Anyway, I got something for you." James bent down and picked up a stack of newspapers. "The Dodgers games you missed."

"You like the Dodgers?"

James' response was the team baseball cap he placed proudly on his head. "Rogers family team," he stated.

"Well then we should play some ball sometime," Steve suggested.

James gave way to a sly smirk that could only come from his mother. "I got a better idea. Get your shield."

* * *

"Do it again!" Steve smiled at James as he threw his shield and shattered a holographic target from behind, hitting the wall and bouncing back in one shot, causing James to cheer "Awesome! Watch this." James threw his frisbee with a grunt. It curved, turning away from the corner and hitting a target high in the middle of the air.

"Not bad," Steve praised. "Watch this." He hurled his shield in the air and took out a set of targets, ricocheting it off each other in another three-hit combo.

"Awesome!" James repeated with equal enthusiasm. "I wish I could do that."

"Who says you can't? Come here let me show you," Steve bent down to his son's level and gently guided his hand on the Frisbee. "When you throw it, you want a bit of curve, enough so it's just on the edge of the bullseye," he advised. "Try it."

James took a step back and curled his arm, aiming his sights on the middle target. He let the Frisbee loose, hitting the main target and bouncing off and into the one on the left before it returned to his hand. James gasped. "I did it!" James laughed and quickly wrapped his arms around his father.

Steve was taken back by the hug, but quickly found himself returning the gesture. "I'm proud of you, James," said Steve, the boy looking up at him with sparkling blue eyes. "Well, I think we've worked up a big enough appetite. What are you hungry for?"

* * *

When Natasha woke up that morning, she expected Steve to awake already. As a soldier he was trained to be an early riser and old habits die hard. She wasn't even surprised that James was up with him. The two had been talking for an hour before she dragged Steve out of there. It amazed how simple it was for Steve to adjust to having a son. But what she didn't expect was pancakes.

Natasha smelled them when she woke up, heading to the kitchen to find James and Steve making a bit of a mess. "What's going on?"

James hefted up a large bowl of eggs in his hands, a smug of flour on his cheek. "We're making breakfast."

"I can see that."

"James was getting hungry," Steve explained "thought I'd get started on breakfast. I hope that's alright."

Natasha was surprised by Steve's genuine concern for her opinion "It's fine. You know, there's pancake mix in the mix in the pantry.

"Dad always makes pancakes from scratch."

Steve shrugged. "Guess I'm just a little old fashioned."

"You're a 95 year-old man from the 40s," James stated "You're the definition of old fashioned."

Steve chuckled. "Is that bad?"

James shook his head "Sometimes to have old-fashioned things. Like these pancakes!" he said eagerly. James took Natasha by the hand led to the kitchen table. "You gotta to try them!"

Steve, ever the gentleman, pulled out the chair for Natasha and pushed it in for her as she sat down. Even after two years, Natasha was till surprised by his gentle and polite nature. "Thank you," she said as Steve set down a plate and a fresh cup of coffee in front of her.

Steve smiled "Enjoy."

Natasha took a bite and her eyes widened. "Oh my God."

"I told you!" James gloated as he tried to eat half a pancake in one bite.

"Whoa, slow down pal," Steve warned with a laugh "You keep eating like that you're going to choke."

James murmured a response, but it couldn't be understood through a mouth full of flapjacks. Finally he swallowed and took a breath. "Besides, I love your pancakes."

Steve shook his head with a smile, sitting down between James and Natasha. "Something tells me I shouldn't make these too often."

"Hey Cap." Sam walked into the kitchen half-asleep, groaning as he poured himself a much needed cup of coffee. "Man Stark's beds are too soft. Now that is a marshmallow." He nodded in acknowledge at the super spy sitting at the table "Hey Natasha. Been a while."

"Hey Sam. Any luck with Barnes?"

"None," Steve let out a heavy sigh "It's like he fell off the map."

"You'll find him," James said as he took a break from devouring his pancakes, his voice full of certainty.

Steve stared at his son quizzically. "How do you know?"

James put down his glass of milk and pulled his phone from the pocket and showed a photo to Steve: It was Bucky. He stood smiling by the Washington monument, a brotherly arm wrapped around Steve as two of them propped James up on their shoulders. "I've known Uncle Bucky my whole life. He's come back when he's ready," James reassured "and soon, it'll be like he never left."

"I'm guessing this is Cap Jr. from the future?"

"Hey Uncle Sam."

Sam laughed.

"What's so funny?" Steve asked.

"Dude, Captain America's son has an Uncle Sam. That's like the ultimate patriotic cliché right there."

"He's got a point," said Natasha.

"Well, all clichés aside, care to join us?" Steve asked.

"If those are Cap's famous flapjacks I see, then definitely," Sam stated eagerly as he quickly grabbed himself a plate "Got to admit," he said between bites "when I came in here and saw all three of you sitting together, you looked a little a family."

Natasha froze as she felt the gravity of that word sink in: _family. _She glanced at Steve who quickly looked away from her, a faint smile tugging at his lips while a soft redness grew within his cheeks.

"Hey, it's me again. Look, just call me when this alright? I just want to know you're okay." Clint angrily hung up his phone and wrung his face in his hands in frustration.

"Trouble with the ex-wife?" Natasha assumed.

"Trouble would imply that I could reach her," Clint gripped, pouring himself a cup of coffee as he leaned against the kitchen counter. "Looks like the model American family is up," he teased, making Natasha clench her jaw.

"Morning Clint; meet Sam Wilson," Steve introduced "Sam, Clint Barton."

"Hey," Sam said with a smile while Clint simply hefted his mug in acknowledgement.

"Tony enough!" Pepper giggled as Tony he chased her into the kitchen "I have a flight to catch."

"Alright, too many witnesses in here anyway." The billionaire saw the soldier and spy sitting at the table and his disappointed scowl turned into a smug grin "Well if it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Captain America!"

Natasha coughed as she chocked on her coffee. Steve quickly sprang into action, grabbing Natasha a glass of water and telling to take small sips as he gently rubbing small circles between her shoulders "You okay?" Natasha regained her breath and looked at Steve, his gentle pale blue eyes filled with care and concern. He was standing very close.

"I think I've had a little too much sugar and caffeine," Natasha quickly rose from her seat as she leveled her voice, taking a step back from Steve as she headed "Thanks for the breakfast," she said without looking back.

Tony ducked as James chucked an orange at his head. "What I'd do?"

* * *

"Nat, wait!"

Natasha stopped as she heard a familiar voice. "You need something Steve?"

"Not really. It's just that we haven't seen each other in a few months and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind catching up sometime," Steve shrugged "Maybe over a cup of coffee?"

Natasha lowered her head as she felt a small smile tug at the corner of her mouth "You're reading too much into this Steve."

"What do you mean?"

"You find out that we have a son in future and now you feel the need to ask me out?"

"It's just coffee Nat," Steve assured.

_Your eyes tell a different story_, Natasha thought. "Steve, just because we will have son doesn't mean anything," Natasha clarified "Maybe it did in the 40s, but not now."

"It can't not mean anything," Steve disputed "Nat, we're going to have a baby." His voice was like that of an excited husband, eager for the arrival of his coming child.

Natasha's tone remained cool and distant. "Doesn't mean we get a happily ever after. Chances are you and I get back from a tough mission and need a distraction. We hook up and nine months later, out comes James," Natasha rationalized "We wouldn't be the first people to do it and chances are, we won't be the last." And just like that she turned on her heels and walked off, leaving Steve in hall.

"You're not going to even consider the possibility of love?"

Natasha paused as Steve's question fell upon her ears. She glanced over her shoulder and gave her answer. "Love is for children Steve." And she walked off.

"Woman troubles Cap?"

Steve glanced at Clint sitting on the couch, flipping through TV channels as he drank his coffee. "Is it that obvious?" Steve asked.

"Only to somebody going through the same thing," Clint reassured.

"All I did was ask if she wanted to talk!"

"Over coffee."

"What is the big deal about coffee?"

"Steve," Clint's voice was like that of a parent catching a child in the cookie jar "are you sure it was just coffee?"

"Yes! No. I don't know," Steve sighed as he sat down on the couch with the archer. Truth be told, Steve had harbored feelings for the Black Widow for some time. But he had never told her. Clint was the only one who knew, and only because Steve had made the mistake of assuming that the archer and spy were together. Steve huffed "Guess I just don't understand modern women. Or any kind of woman for that matter."

"I hear that," Clint said in agreement "I've been trying to get back with my ex-wife for a while. Came pretty close too. 'Till you and Natasha took down SHIELD," he chuckled. "You know this would be a good time for a beer if it wasn't only 8 in the morning." The two Avengers laughed.

"You guys are pathetic."

Steve jumped in his seat as James appeared behind them leaning on the back of the couch. "Where'd you come from?"

"The kid does it all the time," Clint said casually "He's got so much of Natasha in him that he turned the air vents into his own personal tunnel system."

"So you just heard our whole conversation?" Steve asked embarrassed.

James nodded. "If this was Uncle Tony you'd be facing Iron ridicule. But I'm nice, which is why I'm going help you guys."

"Yeah sure," Clint laughed "The ten year-old's going to school two grown men on how to get the girl."

"Laugh all you want," said James "but right now there isn't a person on the planet who knows mom like I do. I can tell you anything you want to know about her. Plus something tells me that if I don't something to help Captain clueless here, I might not exist."

"I thought you said no ridicule," Steve commented.

"I had to get one in there," James extended his hand "So we got a deal?"

Steve sighed as he shook his son's hand "What have I got to lose?"

"Not to break up the father-son moment here," Clint interrupted "But how exactly are you supposed to help me? I don't even know where my ex-wife is."

James' face morphed into a sly smirk that could've only come from his mother. "Leave that to me."

* * *

"Bruce. Bruce! Come on green giant, up and at 'em!" Bruce blinked as he wiped away the sleep in his eyes. "Wake up," Tony tossed a stack of data sheets on the desk "Come on, I need you on metal analysis."

Bruce sighed. "Tony, this is getting us nowhere. We've been at this for almost for almost a month and we've barely scratched the surface. This thing," Bruce gestured to the orb sitting on the lab table "we don't have a clue how this works. We don't even know what it's made of."

"Which is why I need you on metal analysis," Tony repeated "The sooner we figure out what it's made of the sooner we can crack it open and get James home."

"Even if we can find an earth metal similar enough to the orb's composition, there's still problem of setting off the instruments inside," Bruce reminded "all it takes is one wrong move, one cut wire we could end up traveling decades, maybe centuries."

Tony slammed his fists against the table. "That ten year-old boy is counting on us to send him home!"

Bruce saw the pain in the billionaire's eyes. Since James had arrived, the two had shared a special bond. Joking around, playing games and pulling pranks. In many ways, Tony had come to care for the son of Captain America as if he were his own. He wasn't alone. Bruce couldn't count how many times James had left him something to eat or slipped him a blanket and a pillow after falling asleep in lab. Bruce's voice turned sympathetic "Tony, I want to help James just as much as you do. But we can't afford to take rash actions and risk hurting everyone here."

"We need to get him home."

"But we can't do this on our own. We need help."

What about SHIELD?" Bruce and Tony turned around to see James standing behind them.

"Hate to break it to you but SHIELD's gone kid," said Tony "your parents took it down after they found out it was a cover for HYDRA."

"SHIELD may have taken a beating but it's not gone," James disputed "After Mom and Dad proved it was a cover HYDRA, SHIELD started to protect the world in secret and by the time I was six, they didn't need to hide anymore." James looked at his awestruck uncles and shrugged "Maybe they can help."

Bruce blinked. "Oookay, assuming that you're right how do we even contact them? Like you said, SHIELD's underground."

James' hands fluttered across the holotable and pulled up the security feed from Stark Enterprises "Her."

Tony blinked. "Huh. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Got to admit, if anyone would know how find SHIELD, it's her," Bruce commented.

"Yeah no kidding. JARVIS, can you do me a favor and ask our newest human resource leader to meet us here in about an hour?"

"I will alert Miss Hill immediately Mr. Stark.

* * *

Maria entered the upper floor of the Tower with a sense of unease. She hadn't been to Avengers Tower since joining Stark Industries and since it was Stark who called and not Pepper, she knew it could be serious.

"Glad you could join us Hill," Tony greeted.

She sighed. "Well, considering that the owner of the company I'm employed at asked to see me, it wouldn't exactly be the smartest career move if I said no." Maria was surprised to see the entire Avengers team minus Thor and including Pepper. "What's going on?"

Steve and Natasha stepped aside and let a small child walk through. A red-haired, blue eyed boy wearing a grey t-shirt and jeans. Natasha placed a protective hand on his shoulder. "Maria, this is James."

"Our son," Steve added. The Avengers then told Maria everything. How James was from the future, how he got stuck in the past and staying at the Tower ever since.

Maria smiled at the boy as he sat down next to her. "I was wondering what all those children's toys and clothes were for. I thought they were for one Stark's kids."

"Not funny."

Maria rolled her eyes and tilted her head as she look at James. "James huh? Are you the one that helped Tony whip up that ice cream bomb I found on my desk on April Fool's Day marked 'from Tony and J'?"

James blushed as an embarrassed grin spread across his face. "Sorry Nana."

Tony snickered. "Nana?"

"Who else do you think watches my while you guys are out saving the world?"

"Don't worry," Maria reassured. "Working for the world's biggest man child, I've gotten used to acts of immaturity."

Tony laughed sarcastically.

"So what's this about? I don't think would be all this straight faced if you just wanted me to meet the boy form the future."

"We need your help," said Natasha.

"Tony and I are having a little trouble figuring out the device that brought James here," Bruce explained "We were wondering if you could reach out to one of your old contacts and see if they could give us a fresh set of eyes to look at it."

"Who?"

"SHIELD," Tony replied simply.

Maria paused. "SHIELD's gone," she said slowly "It doesn't exist anymore."

"Well according to the kid here," Clint jabbed a finger at James "SHIELD's down but not out. And if anyone could get in contact with them, it's you."

"SHIELD's spent decades studying this kind of stuff. Way back to Howard Stark and Peggy after the war. They have more experience with this than anybody. I know that I might not be their favorite person right now," Steve admitted "But if there are still true agents of SHIELD out there, I would consider it a personal favor if they help get my son home."

Maria glanced at the faces of the Avengers, all of them standing protectively over the boy. James had only been here for less than a month and already he had worked his way into their hearts. She sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

"One more thing," Natasha added as Maria stood up to leave "If we're going to work with the new SHIELD, we need to make sure that they can be trusted."

"What did you have in mind?"

"A meeting with the Director."

Maria's eyes widened slightly. "I don't know if that's a possibility."

"Then make it one," Natasha replied coolly.

"We don't have to meet the Director," James said quickly "Why not just have them send over an agent that you already know with them? Someone you trust."

"That sounds doable," Maria agreed.

"Great, so I went through some old SHILED files and I think I found someone," James hefted his tablet for Natasha, Clint and Maria to see "Well?"

Natasha shrugged. "She'll do."

Clint smirked. "Couldn't have picked it better myself."

"I'll make it happen," said Maria "I'll let you know when I have something."

"Bye Nana!" James said with a wave, simply to mess with her "Dad, can you show me some more of those trick shots?"

"Sure buddy."

"I'll join you," Clint chimed in "I could use some target practice."

* * *

"Got to hand it to you kid," Clint released the arrow between his fingers and the holographic target with a perfect bullseye "you are a genius."

James smiled as hit a target with his Frisbee as it whizzed past "I learned from the best."

"You guys mind filling me in on what you're talking about?" Steve asked as he caught his shield after a 4-hit combo.

"The agent James asked SHIELD to send over," Clint explained as he lined up a three hit shot "That's my ex."

"You're ex-wife's a SHIELD agent?"

"One of the best," Clint answered proudly "That woman is a lethal weapon Cap. Not to mention a perfect ten."

"So when SHIELD sends their scientists to take a look at the orb along with the former Mrs. Barton," Steve began.

Clint lined up a double and fired. "I get a shot to remake her the current Mrs. Barton."

"And I get to home," James finished "Win-Win."

"But how does that help me win over Natasha?" Steve asked.

James scoffed as he threw his Frisbee "Right now, me and Uncle Clint know Mom better than anyone on the planet. Getting you two together will be a piece of cake."

Steve watched as James' shot it a target in the far corner of the gym. "Nice arm!"

"Plus I got a smaller window," Clint added "You got nine months to the kid's birth in two years. I got until the brainiacs figure out how to send Jamie home."

Steve sighed. "Alright."

"Trust me Dad. Operation Parent Trap is a sure thing."

"Operation Parent Trap?" Steve repeated.

"Movie reference," Clint explained "A couple of twins try to get their parents-,"

"I know the movie," Steve interrupted.

"He hates it when you do that," James informed.

"Thank you. What I meant was what's with the code names?"

James shrugged. "I thought it sounded cool."

The two men laughed as JARVIS chimed in over the intercom "I have just received a notice from Miss Hill. The SHIELD agents will be here in one week Captain Rogers."

"Thank you JARVIS," Steve caught his shield and strapped it onto his arm and headed out with the others "Hey, Clint. What's her name?"

"My ex? Bobbi Morse, aka the Mockingbird."

* * *

**Hey guys. So sorry I took so long with this update, but my WiFi went out so I couldn't post anything for awhile. Tried to make this chapter longer for you guys to make up for it ,hope you enjoy. Next week, Marvel's Agents of SHIELD come to Avengers Tower!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Simmons pinch me, I must be dreaming."

"I know exactly what you mean Fitz. This place is incredible." The two young SHILED scientists stared in amazement at the top floor of Avengers Tower.

"Stay focused you two," May advised "This is a mission, not a field trip."

"Yeah right," Fitz scoffed "Just wait until you see Thor. You're the one that said he was dreamy."

"Skye would be so jealous!" Simmons gasped.

"I hear Coulson's a big fan of Captain America," Fitz gossiped "Poor fella's probably dying inside that Hill talked the Avengers out of meeting with him."

Bobbi laughed. "Sometimes I forget just how young you two are."

"Where are the Avengers?" Simmons asked "I thought you told them we were coming?"

"They're around here somewhere. Just be on your toes with James. The kid has a fondness for pulling," Maria was cut short when a balloon full of flour dropped down and fell on May's head. "pranks."

"Darn it! I missed!" James dropped down from the air vents with a groan. For the past week, James had been trying to prank Maria with no success. James was looking for a challenge, and who better than SHIELD's former second in command? "I almost had you!"

"Not yet I'm afraid," Maria said with a smile. Truth be told, the ten year-old's constant antics had certainly kept her on her toes. That fact that the balloon had hit May and not her was simply dumb luck, something Maria was sure to run out of if she didn't keep her guard up "You're going to have to do better than that if you want to get me."

"How is it that you're new to this and I still can't get you?"

"Well if it makes you feel any better you did prank a SHIELD agent."

"And the Calvary no less," Simmons giggled.

"Sorry," James offered May a towel as he apologized "Why do they call you the Calvary?" May's only response was an icy glare "My mom has a look like that," James commented "Hers is scarier."

"James? What's going on in there?"

"It was an accident!" James responded quickly.

"The SHIELD agents are here," Maria called "James dropped flour bomb on one of them."

Steve sighed "I'll be right there."

Steve walked into the living room with Natasha right beside him, an amused smile on her face when she saw May wiping the flour from her face. "You dropped a flour bomb on the Calvary?"

"It was an accident," James repeated "I was aiming for Aunt Maria."

Steve looked at James sternly "James, these people aren't here to play games," he scolded "They're here to get you home."

"I said I was sorry," James repeated.

"It's alright Captain Rogers," May reassured "Your son didn't cause any harm."

"Yes, you know how kids are," Simmons answered nervously.

"Yeah, they're always causing mischief," Fitz added "pulling pranks and what not."

Simmons laughed nervously "I remember this one time when I was babysitting-," a single glare from May was all it took to silence her.

"If Mom ever looks at you like that, run," James warned "Assuming you could get your legs to work."

"I'll keep that in mind," Steve said casually.

Maria rolled her eyes "Anyway meet the agents of SHIELD. This is Agent Morse."

"It's an honor Captain Rogers." Steve could see why Clint was crazy about Bobbi. She was beautiful. A tall blonde with tanned skin, long golden blonde hair, an athletic build and bright blue eyes.

Steve shook her hand and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you Agent Morse. And please, call me Steve."

"Well in that case, call me Bobbi."

"This is agent Fitz and agent Simmons," Maria introduced "SHIELD's foremost scientific minds. If these can't figure out how to get James home, no one can."

Steve was a bit surprised at how young Fitz and Simmons were. Fitz with his scruffy blonde beard and blue eyes, Simmons with her short dark hair and youthful brown eyes. "Nice to meet you two."

The two scientists shook Steve's hand with excited vigor "It's truly an honor sir," Simmons replied.

"A privilege really," Fitz corrected.

"And the one getting the flour out of her hair is agent May," Maria gestured to the silent Asian woman standing near the back with the towel. "She's just here to make sure the others got here safely."

"It's an honor Captain Rogers," May shook Steve's hand while maintain a stoic expression. "The Director speaks very highly of you."

"Nice to meet you agent May," Steve responded politely "Allow me to introduce to Natasha Romanoff."

"It's nice to know that the Calvary is still on our side."

"Why do they call you the Calvary?" James repeated.

"I'll tell you when you're older," said Natasha.

"I hate when people tell me that," James pouted.

"Well, that's all you're getting." Natasha glanced at Fitz and Simmons curiously "You two look a little young to be SHIELD agents."

"They're the youngest to ever come out of the academy. If anyone can get your kid home, it's them," May reassured.

"Hmm," Natasha's gaze drifted from the two scientists and made its way to tall blonde woman beside them "Morse," she greeted simply.

"Romanoff," Bobbi said coldly "Been a while."

Steve watched the two spies carefully, fully aware of the tension between the two. Natasha's composure seemed neutral enough, but Bobbi seemed looked ready to take off the red-haired woman's head off. "You two know each other?" he asked.

"Morse and I go way back. Isn't that right Bobbi?"

Bobbi's eyes remained cold as she forced a smile "Right. This'll just give us a chance to catch up."

"How about I show Fitz and Simmons to the lab," Natasha suggested "So they can get to work?"

"Please give the Director our thanks Agent May," said Steve "If SHIELD needs anything, anything at all," he emphasized "they only need to ask."

May nodded. "I will. And the Director was more than happy to offer her assistance."

As Maria led her to the elevator Steve stopped her. "Agent May, you said that the Director spoke highly of me. Have we met?"

May glanced at Steve at the corner of her eye, a faint glimmer of amusement in her dark brown orbs "You could say that."

* * *

"These are SHIELD's best scientists?" Bruce watched skeptically as Fitz and Simmons starred in awe at the equipment inside the lab. "They look like they should be studying for the SATs."

"Look, I know they don't look like much," Natasha agreed "but I checked with Hill, those two are responsible for some of the greatest advancements to come out of SHIELD before it fell."

"Lighten up Green Man," said Tony "I was about their age when I took over Stark Industries."

"Yeah and look how you turned out."

"Simmons, I am in heaven."

"If you are then so am I Fitz," Simmons whispered "We're in Tony Stark's lab. Iron Man's lab!"

"In the Avengers Tower. If I get to work on one of Iron Man's armors, this'll be a dream come true."

Bobbi laughed. "You two look like a couple of kids at Disneyland."

"For a scientist, this is Disneyworld."

"Did someone just call me the Walt Disney of science?"

Simmons' jaw dropped to the floor "Oh my gosh."

Fitz's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "You. You're, you're…"

"Not that articulate are you?" Tony joked.

"It is an honor to meet you Mr. Stark," Fitz rambled as he shook the billionaire's hand "Your wok on quantum engineering is phenomenal. Your repulsor technology, genius. Your armors, legendary. You, you sir Mr. Stark, are a visionary."

"You hear that everyone?" Tony asked loudly "Genius. Phenomenal. Legendary. Finally somebody who appreciates me for more than just my money. What's your name kid?"

"Uh, Fitz sir. Leopold Fitz," he replied.

"Fitz, I got a feeling you and I are going to get along just fine."

"It's a privilege to be working with you Dr. Banner," Simmons managed in an awestruck voice "You work on the gamma effects on biology, it's one the reasons I became a biochemist."

"I'm flattered. And your name is?"

"Simmons. Dr. Jemma Simmons."

"Well, Dr. Simmons, shall we begin?" Bruce suggested.

"Of course," she replied, still in a daze. "Yes let's, let's get to work. I was actually hoping to give James a check-up just to make sure," Simmons stopped in mid-sentence when she noticed that James had disappeared "Where'd he go?"

"Son of the Black Widow," Tony reminded "Plus, he's not that found of doctors. James, come on out buddy. There's nothing to be scared of."

"NO SHOTS!" James shouted from somewhere in the air vents causing Simmons to jump.

"No one said anything about shots James," Bruce reminded "now will you please just come out and let Miss Simmons take a look at you?"

"No way! I don't care how pretty she is. I'm not getting any shots!"

Simmons smiled at James' compliment "James, please come out. There won't be any shots, I promise."

A small head of bright red hair and a pair of pale blue, puppy-dog eyes poked out as an air vent overhead popped open "You promise?"

Simmons smiled as she made an x-like gesture over her chest "Cross my heart. Plus if you're good patient, I might have some goodies for you."

Bobbi watched in amusement as the four scientists attempted to coax James out of his hiding place, when she felt a familiar presence. She scowled. "I can tell when you're watching me, Clint."

Clint stepped out of the doorway to the lab and quietly walked over to her. "It's good to see you Bobbi. I missed you."

Bobbi said nothing.

"I've been trying to reach you since SHIELD fell," Clint continued "you get my messages?"

Bobbi nodded silently.

"How come you never called back?"

Bobbi shrugged. "Didn't feel like talking," she replied with a cold and bitter tone. "Kinda like now."

"I need to talk to you Bobbi," Clint requested in a soft, pleading voice.

Bobbi's voice was as cold as ice "Yeah? Well you're last person I want to talk to," and she walked off.

Natasha pitied the archer as she watched him standing alone against the empty lab bench. For years Clint had been trying to win back the woman that had been his wife only to shot down at every turn. Natasha had tried to help him, but after a while she thought it was better for her friend to simply move and try to start over, but Clint wouldn't have it. "Once you find the one, you can't settle for anyone else. It's all or nothing." But Natasha had other things to worry about. She knew Bobbi could be trusted but she wasn't so sure about one of the scientists.

"Mind telling me why you're looking at Simmons like she's a mark?"

Natasha's eyes stayed glued on the biochemist as she looked over James, giving him a check-up to make sure that the time travel hadn't affected him in anyway. "They might be young, but that doesn't mean that we should underestimate them, Steve. We don't know for sure that SHIELD is completely HYDRA free."

Steve took notice of the seriousness in her voice and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You," Steve chuckled "You're jealous."

Natasha whipped her head around and looked Steve in the eye "Excuse me?"

Steve nodded his head toward James. Simmons had just given him a lollipop for being a good patient and the boy was grinning from ear to ear. "He hasn't taken his eyes off of her since she got here. When he was making sure that there were no shots, he actually called her pretty. He likes her," Steve explained, the smile still on his face "You're not watching Simmons because you think she's HYDRA Nat. You're watching her because you're afraid that she's going to take your little boy away." And just like that Steve walked away, leaving Natasha stunned.

* * *

"Here you go," Simmons handed Bobbi a cold beer as the two of them outside on the Tower balcony, enjoying the cool breeze of the summer night. "Oh God, it's so beautiful up here."

"Sure is," said Bobbi. From here she could look down over all of New York, from the bustling traffic to glistening skyscrapers and the twinkling diamonds overhead. It was truly magical.

"Bobbi," Simmons' voice was nervous and self-conscious as it broke the silence "Can I ask you something? Just between us girls?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"What's going on with you and Hawkeye?"

Bobbi felt her jaw begin to clench as Clint Barton's face appeared in her mind. His messy brown hair. His soulful dark eyes. That smug grin he was always wearing. "We have a history."

"You two dated?" Simmons assumed.

"Worse than that, we were married."

Simmons gasped. "Married?"

Bobbi stared wistfully out into city "Four years. Four of the best years of my life," she admitted, a sad smile on her face.

"What happened?"

Bobbi's face turned sour as she took a long sip of her beer. "Romanoff."

"The Black Widow?"

Bobbi nodded. "I caught him in her apartment after we had just come back from separate missions," she said, the pain of the memory slipping into her voice "They were heading out for dinner. After that, I didn't see any reason to stick around."

"Oh Bobbi I'm so sorry," Simmons replied in a sympathetic voice.

"Don't worry about it," said Bobbi as she forced a smile "I'm over it."

"You know what? It's his loss," Simmons stated with certainty. "That two timing, chauvinistic archer never knew how lucky he was. He's the one that missed out, no matter how many aliens he can soot in the head."

"I heard he shot them in the eye."

Simmons jumped as James appeared on the balcony behind them. "You're pretty good at sneaking around," Bobbi commented.

"I learned from the best," James sat down next to Simmons and look out at the city below. "I love coming out here at night. It's like looking at two skies. Anyway, I just came out to tell you guys that dinner's ready."

"Thank you James. You know one of these days; we're going to have to figure a way to meet without you scaring me."

"Sorry," James said as a nervous smile spread across her face "You have a pretty voice."

"Aw, well aren't you just the little charmer?" Simmons smiled as she playfully ruffled James' hair making him blush. "Could you tell the others that we'll be inside in just a moment please?" James nodded and quickly went inside.

"Keep that up Simmons and he's going to try and come home with you," Bobbi warned.

"I can't help it!" Simmons replied shamelessly "He's adorable!"

* * *

"Natasha? Yeah, that's no surprise," Clint sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "Guess it was only a matter of time before I had to explain this again."

"So what happened?" Steve asked.

"Me and Bobbi had both been on mission when our second anniversary rolled around," Clint began "so I decided to surprise her when we got back," Clint's eyes turned painful when he remembered the night gone wrong. "The plan was to get cleaned up over Natasha's, come home in my best suit with a dozen roses and take her to her favorite restaurant. Turns out Bobbi had a plan of her own. Concert tickets to see our favorite band. So when I started running late, she pinged my phone, expecting to find me stuck in traffic somewhere. Instead,"

"She found you at Nat's," Steve finished.

Clint nodded. "Bobbi and Red never got along, so when she found Tasha in her robe sniffing the flowers I asked her to pick up for me, she lost it. Next thing I know, I'm pulling my wife off my best friend wearing nothing but towel. Then she threw her ring at me and moved out."

"Ouch," Steve commented.

"Yep," Clint sighed "So, what did you find out?"

"Give me a sec," James tapped the screen of his watch a holographic orb appeared and surrounded his forearm.

"What is that?" Steve asked.

"Smartwatch," James replied simply as he rotated through the holographic images. "Uncle Tony gave it to me."

"That man's going to spoil you," said Steve.

"You say that a lot."

"So what are you doing with that thing?" Steve asked.

"Checking my notes. Who's Hunter?" James asked.

Clint clenched his jaw "He's a merc we met back in Dubai. Why?"

"I think he's Bobbi's boyfriend."

Clint's eyes nearly fell out his head. "What? How do you know?"

"I heard Simmons at dinner say that Bobbi should've brought Hunter and rub him in your face since you kept starring at her."

"I knew should've shot that creep," Clint growled.

"But I think they're fighting," James added quickly "Look." James pulled up and enlarged a video of Bobbi talking on the phone on the balcony.

Steve's eyes widened. "Is that from the security feed? How'd you do that?"

"Shh," James husged "Listen."

"_How many times are we going to go through this, Hunter?" Bobbi asked "You keep saying that you want to trust me and it's like no matter what I do just isn't good enough," Bobbi sighed "Look, I got to check in with May. I'll call you later okay?" And she hung up without another word._

"Why do you look so happy?" Steve asked when he noticed the smirk that had grown across Clint's face.

"Because London Bridges is an even bigger idiot than when I met him. The only thing mercs trust besides themselves is cash and Bobbi is all about trust," Clint explained. "Believe me, I know. I'll Bobbi back in my arms in three days tops."

"You seem pretty confident," Steve commented.

"That's 'cause no one knows my Bobbi baby better than me, " Clint said with certainty "Trust me, Cap. I got this."


	10. Chapter 10

Clint did not have this. Even though Bobbi couldn't leave the Tower, it was still big enough for her to avoid Clint at just about every turn. Whether it was working out in the gym, checking in on FitzSimmons, talking to Hill or simply walking off the second the archer opened his mouth. It went on like that for three days, until the day Tony called everyone into the lab.

"Did you figure out how to send James home?" Steve asked.

"Not yet, Captain Rogers," said Simmons "but, we did find something quite interesting."

"The hardest thing for us was figuring out how to study the orb," Bruce explained.

"Try to cut it open and you knock something loose, this whole place could end up back in the Stone Age," Tony continued "Me and Bruce tried x-raying the thing," Tony gestured to the orb sitting on the lab bench "but whatever it's made of, it's can absorb low levels of radiation. That," Tony smiled as he clasped his hand on Fitz's shoulder "is when this came to the rescue."

Fitz chuckled. "It was nothing really."

"Nothing?" Simmons repeated "Fitz came up with the idea to create an x-ray machine powered by Mr. Stark's repulsor technology. It was brilliant."

"The kid and I whipped up a prototype and we started taking snapshots of the orbs insides," Tony said as his hands fluttered across the holotable "which we used to create this." Tony whipped his hand forward and a glowing transparent orb appeared above the holotable. "An exact 3-D model replica."

"Cool," said James, gaining a smile from Tony.

"When we started studying the inner workings of the orb," Simmons explained as she removed one the model's back panels and spun it around for the others to see "We found these."

Steve's eyes narrowed as he studied the contents of the orb "Secondary triggers, dummy wires, debris launcher."

"Since when is Captain America an expert on time machines?" Pepper asked.

"He's not. Those are standard in all modern explosives," Natasha clarified.

"Are you saying it's a bomb?"

"This thing is more than just a bomb," Tony disputed "it's a time grenade. The world's first literal time bomb."

"Makes sense," Maria chimed in "why kill your enemies when you can send them through time to when you've already won or they'll be considered crazy and locked in padded cell."

"I had no idea the Asgardians were so advanced," Simmons marveled.

"It's not Asgardian." The entire room looked at James, who for the most part had been silent save for his praise of Tony's advancement.

"What do you mean it's not Asgardian?" Bruce asked "I thought you said Loki was trying to get orb back."

"I said he was trying to take it," James clarified "I never said he was trying to take it back."

"Well if it's not from Asgard then where'd it come from?" Tony asked.

"Some blue alien," James said casually with a shrug.

"Blue?" Bobbi repeated.

"Just out of curiosity," Fitz chimed in nervously "this alien wouldn't happen to be Kree would he?"

"What's a Kree?" Tony asked.

James shook his head. "Kree are a light blue. This guy was more of a navy blue."

"Oookay. Aside from the particular shade of blue, can you tell us anything else about this alien?" Bruce asked.

He wears a green robe, has a purple helmet and he wants to invade Earth," James listed off.

"That figures," Tony scoffs.

"But he doesn't know how to get his army here," James added "Oh yeah. And he's after you guys," he remembered pointing to his parents.

"Well aren't we special?" Natasha quipped.

"What's he want with us?" Steve asked.

"His dad is going to come and try to take over the Earth," James started slowly "but Mom and Dad blow up his space ship and you lock him up. So the guy who left that," James pointed to the orb sitting on the table "came back to before his Dad invades Earth to kill you guys." James mentally checked his story and nodded once he was sure that he had everything right. "He must've been really scared of Mom, 'cause he took off after she started shooting at her."

"It's official. I hate time travel." Clint announced.

"It's actually not that hard to follow sir," Simmons told him. "The son came back in time to prevent the temporal displacement of the Avengers arresting his father,"

"Which caused a ripple effect that created an alternate timeline," Fitz continued.

"Where the son no longer existed,"

"So by going back in time to before his father arrives,"

"He has the opportunity to prevent the displacement by eliminating the key Avengers responsible for his father's defeat,"

"Ensuring his father's victory,"

"And restoring the future to its original timeline," Simmons finished.

Fitz nodded in agreement. "See? Simple as that."

Clint stared blankly at the two young scientists then glanced at Tony and Bruce.

"_Back to the Future," _they said together.

"Ah," Clint said in realization "Now I get."

"So can you get James home?" Steve asked urgently.

"Not yet, but now that we can get a look at the nuts and bolts, we're close," Tony bent down and place a comforting hand on James' "We're going to get you home. I promise."

James smiled "I know you won't let me down Uncle Tony," he said, his blue eyes sparkling with love and confidence.

"Come on, pal. Let's let them get back to work." Steve suggested as he led his son out, the Black Widow shortly following afterwards.

"That kid is counting on you Stark," Natasha reminded.

"And I won't let him down." Tony promised as the spy walked out.

"Tony, are you sure that was a good idea?"

The billionaire looked back at Bruce "What do you mean?"

"We all want to get James home, but this is a _bomb," _Bruce reminded "and last time I checked, bombs only go off once."

So now what? We just give up? " Simmons challenged "That little boy is counting on us."

"No one's saying we give up Jemma," Fitz assured her "but it may take more time than they think."

"Great idea kid," Tony said sharply "How about you two go upstairs and tell the ten year-old that it's going to take a year or two to get him home?"

"No one's suggesting that Tony," Bruce disputed "But it might help if you didn't keep making promises to the boy!"

Bobbi watched the bickering scientists lash out at each other and shook her head. They were just cranky from running on nothing but coffee for the past 18 hours. She was just about to break it up, when she felt a familiar pair of eyes on her. Bobbi gave Clint a deathly glare from across the room and stormed out with a scowl. As she heard the sound of following footsteps, Bobbi felt her hands clench into tight fists.

"Bobbi, wait. Bobbi, will you just listen to me please?" When Clint grabbed her wrist, Bobbi lost it. She spun on her heels and slugged him, knocking the Avenger off his feet.

"Get this through your head," Bobbi demanded in a trembling voice "I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to see you. I don't want anything to do with you!"

Clint groaned as he rubbed his now aching jaw. "You don't mean that Bobbi. You love me."

Bobbi looked down into Clint's eyes, his dark brown orbs looking back at hers of crystal blue, begging her to listen. Bobbi swallowed a growing lump in her throat as she did her best to keep her voice neutral. "I did. Once."

* * *

After her run-in with Clint, Bobbi went straight to the gym, her emotions running so high she felt she was going to explode. With every hit she unleashed on the body bag, the Mockingbird attempted to erase her memories of Hawkeye.

The day they met. _BAM!_

Their first date. _BAM!_

Their first kiss. _BAM!_

The first time they said I love you. _BAM!_

Their wedding. _BAM!_

The day everything fell apart. _BAM! BAM! BAM!_

The thought alone was enough to send Bobbi over the edge. Her blows became wild and uncontrolled, her only desire to cause as much damage as possible.

"Bobbi?"

_"What?" _Bobbi wanted to hit herself with her own batons as the biochemist jumped at the whip-like snap in her voice. "God, Simmons. I'm so sorry."

"Boy troubles?"

Bobbi chuckled darkly as she started unwrapping the tape from her fingers. Her hands were shaking. "Got to hand it to Barton. Even after all this time, he still knows how to drive me crazy."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Bobbi said nothing, her eyes glued to her still shaking hands.

"Bobbi," Simmons spoke in a sympathetic tone "if you don't want to talk to me about it, that's fine. But you really should talk to someone," she advised 'before it eats you from the inside out."

Bobbi nodded silently.

"I'm going to head back to the lab. If you want, we can talk about it when I'm done."

Bobbi took a shaky breath as she sat down on the mat, with trembling hands she pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts. She paused at Hunter, but after all his suspicions he was probably was the last person she should talk to about Clint Barton, and she went down to the only other person she could think to call.

_ "You got Mack."_

"Hey," Bobbi spoke in a hollow voice "It's me."

_ "Bobbi, you alright?"_

"I'm losing my mind Mack," Bobbi spoke softly.

_"Clint?"_ he assumed.

"He keeps coming. Trying to get me to forgive him. But how can I?" she asked "How can I when he won't even admit what he did?"

_"Bobbi,"_ Mack spoke in a soothing voice _"you need to let this go."_

"I want to Mack. I want to get past this. I want to move on. But I can't," Bobbi's voice became a whisper as she chocked back a sob "I still love him. I love him but I am still so angry at him and I don't know what to do."

Mack stayed silent for a moment. _"Bobbi, I've known Clint almost as long as you have," _he said. _"And I kept in touch with him for a while after the divorce. And through everything, everything," _Mack emphasized _"he has not once changed his story. Not a single detail. Now why," _Mack asked _"would Clint continue to lie to you even if you knew the truth?"_

Bobbi felt a surge of anger rise up. "So what, you're taking his side now?"

_"No I'm not taking-,"_

"He left me Mack," Bobbi interrupted 'I may have asked for the divorce, but he's the one that stabbed me in the back. Or have you forgotten how I came to your house crying every night for a month?"

_"No I haven't forgotten-,"_

"Then why don't you call back when you figure out whose side you're on?" Bobbi snapped. And she hung up the phone.

* * *

James had his work cut out for him. After finally hacking into Bobbi's SAT phone and hearing her entire conversation with Mack, James was certain of two things: 1, the only way to get Clint and Bobbi back together to was to convince Bobbi that nothing happened with Clint and Natasha. 2, He had to do it in a way that wouldn't give Bobbi an exit point or a chance to beat poor Uncle Clint to a pulp.

But how? He wasn't a matchmaker; he was ten years old for crying out loud! But if there was anyone that could help with girl troubles, James knew just who to call. "Uncle Tony!" James called as he headed toward the lab. As he passed through the living room, James spotted a familiar face crying on the couch. "Aunt Pepper, are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine sweetie," the CEO sniffled.

"Then why are you crying?"

"It's the movie," Pepper explained as she wiped her tears "It always makes me cry," Pepper chocked back a sob "It's one of my favorites."

James tilted her head as he stared at the screen. Two people were arguing. Loudly. "Why do girls love movies that make them feel bad?"

"It's romantic. See those two, they're on their way to get a divorce," Pepper explained "but they're stuck in the elevator. So now they're arguing. And soon they're going to work things out and get back together."

James eyes widened. "You mean all it takes to get two people back together is to lock them in the same room together?"

Pepper took a shaky breath. "Sometimes, when two people love each other. Sometimes you just need to have it out. No one leaves angry."

James felt so inspired; he thought a light bulb was going to turn on over his head "UNCLE TONY!"

* * *

"This is a bad idea."

"No Cap, this is a good idea," Tony disputed "A bad idea is you guys playing matchmaker without the love god himself. If you guys had let me in on this from the start, those two would be halfway to their honeymoon by now," he stated. "Cap, I'm telling you, this will work. Couples have been using this method for centuries. Me and Pepper use it all the time."

"Pepper's not a killer," Steve commented.

Tony scoffed. "You never saw her on Extremis."

"Dad, this has to work," James said strongly "If Uncle Clint and Bobbi aren't getting along by I the time I go home, they might not ever get together."

"Son, I want to help your Uncle Clint just as much as you do," Steve replied truthfully "But you're acting like a bomb's about to go off. Now why don't you just calm down, and we take a minute and think?"

"We're running out of time! If we don't hurry Frankie might not-," the second those words left his lips, James clamped his hands over his mouth while his eyes went wide in shock.

"Who's Frankie?"

James simply shook his head.

"James, who's Frankie?" Steve repeated.

"I think the kid let something about the future slip," Tony guessed "Kid, tell us what's going on. You won't get into any trouble."

"Promise," Steve assured strongly.

James released a breath as he slowly removed his hands from his mouth. He turned his smartwatch and pulled up video on the holographic screen. James stood in the middle of the gym, a boy with pale spiky blonde hair standing next to him, carrying a bow and arrow set.

"Alright Frankie, you ready?" Clint asked from behind the camera "Show them how it's done!"

"Come on, James," Steve encouraged "You got this!"

"Go get him baby!" Natasha cheered.

James smiled and waved to the camera while Frankie simply gave thumbs up. "I'm taking you down, soldier boy."

"In your dreams farm boy," James disputed.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, cool it you two," said Tony "Now you two both know the rules: No trick shots, no trick arrows. And you both get one shot. You ready?"

The two boys nodded.

"Alright. Now James, since you won the coin toss, you get to go first."

Steve and Natasha shouted words of encouragement as James hefted his Frisbee in his hand, a holographic target appeared in near the far end of the gym. James hurled the Frisbee with a grunt, the bright red disc sailing through the air in a perfect arc, shattering the hard light target as it hit.

Cheers went up from the crowd as a holographic display showed that the shot had hit the most inner ring. James pumped his fist as his Frisbee returned straight to his hand. "Beat that!" he gloated.

Frankie scoffed. "Piece of cake." The boy silently drew back his bow and aimed at the new target as it appeared. The camera zoomed in and focused on Frankie's face, set in a familiar form of concentration. Softly, the young archer counted down as he prepared to fire "Three… two… one...," The arrow took off, slicing through the air like a sword, as it shattered the target and lodged itself in the wall behind it.

The Avengers roared as the monitor showed the accuracy of Frankie's shot: perfect bullseye. Frankie proudly raised his bow in the air as Clint shouted with enthusiasm from behind the screen. "That's my boy!"

James stopped the video, turning off the projector of his watch "Get it now?"

Steve spoke slowly, his mind still reeling from what he'd just seen "Frankie is,"

"Hawkeye Jr." Tony finished.

James nodded. "Give you one guess who his mom is."

"That's why this is so important to you," Steve realized.

"Frankie's my friend. He's more than that," James corrected "He's family. And I don't want to go home and find out he was never born. This plan will work, I know it. But I need your help."

Steve looked into his son's eyes, the mirroring blue orbs filled with confidence and an incredible sense of loyalty that Steve had only seen in one other person before. "What do you need?"


	11. Chapter 11

Bobbi was training alone in the gym that morning, practicing his baton skills in Steve's boxing ring, her moves delicate balance of skill, strength and precision. That's when _he_ showed up. "You just don't know when to take a hint do you?" Bobbi snarled.

Clint jumped back as Bobbi brought her baton mere inches away from his face. He knew that getting close to Bobbi probably wasn't the smartest idea after yesterday, but he had to admit, watching the Mockingbird fight to this day still gave him chills. "Cap was looking for a sparring partner. Just wanted to get in some target practice before he showed up."

Bobbi's breaths were short and ragged as she glared at archer with cold blue eyes. "Fine. Just stay out of the ring."

Clint huffed sadly as he hefted his bow "Just like old times."

* * *

"Look at those two," Tony sighed "so unsuspecting. So naïve. So," Tony's voice darkened as the smug grin crept onto his face "at our mercy."

"Are you sure this is going to work?'

"Rogers if you ask that one more time, I swear I will put you back in the freezer," Tony snapped.

"Come on guys, focus," James reminded "A lot's riding on this."

"Relax kid," Tony smiled as he linked his fingers and cracked his knuckles. "The love doctor is in."

* * *

"Watch your left flank."

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Bobbi glared at Clint as he stood at his perch, a lone platform on the corner of an elevated obstacle course. Clint's favorite shooting spot.

"Just saying. Remember Guam?" Clint asked "That IED hit your end of the convoy,"

"And took out 30% of my peripheral," Bobbi finished "That was six years ago. You think I don't know that by now? I'm not some rookie fresh out of the academy."

Clint sighed "I'm don't want to fight you Bobbi."

"Then mind your own business." Bobbi huffed as she jumped out the ring and marched for the door.

"Bobbi wait," Clint pleaded as he slid down from the ladder "You don't have to go."

Bobbi huffed as she struggled to open the gym doors. "You have got to be kidding me."

"What's wrong?"

"The door's stuck."

"It's probably just locked. Here, let me try something." Clint quickly typed in his security code and let the panel scan his retina. The door stayed shut. "What?"

"Clint? Bobbi? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah we hear you Tony," Clint replied to the billionaire over the intercom. "The door's locked."

"Yeah, sorry about that. James was messing with the computers again," Tony explained. "Took down a firewall and let a virus. Didn't reach the any of the Avengers files, but it made a mess of the home maintenance system. We'll get you two out of there as soon as we can. First we got to get Cap out of the bathroom before floods. Gotta go!"

"Tony wait!" Clint got no answer, leaving him locked in a room with his very angry ex-wife. Clint Barton was no genius, but he knew this for sure: He was in big trouble.

* * *

"You think they fell for it?" James asked.

"Hook, line and sinker," Tony confirmed.

"Why am I drowning in the bathroom?" Steve asked.

"Because you're a terrible liar," Tony clarified.

"Then why am I here?"

"To stand watch. Now stop talking andstart watching Capsicle!"

* * *

"So… Mack alright?" After twenty minutes of unnerving silence, Clint had to do something to break the silence.

Bobbi wouldn't look Clint in the eye. "Fine. He's with me at SHIELD."

Clint nodded. "What about Heartly and Idaho? They alright?"

"They're dead," Bobbi said in a low voice.

Clint lowered his head. "Sorry. Guess SHIELD's been going through a rough patch, huh?"

"Not that you would know," Bobbi murmured.

Clint glared at her. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Bobbi shrugged. "All SHIELD agents are either dead, in jail, or on the run. And you're here living it up a fancy New York high-rise. Must be good to have a heads up when everything's about to hit the fan."

"You think that I kn-?" Clint couldn't believe it. "I didn't have a clue what Steve and Natasha were up to in DC. Bobbi, half my strike team turned on me. My SO tried to put a bullet in my head!" he disputed, pointing a finger gun to his temple. "And all through of that entire ordeal, all I could think about was you."

Bobbi kept her eyes glued to the wall.

"I've been looking for you for months. Where were you?" Clint asked in a gentler tone.

"On the run. Undercover," she offered coldly.

"And you couldn't give a head's up to know that you're alright?"

"Just stop Clint," Bobbi snapped as she looked at him with an icy glare. "Stop acting like you actually care!"

"Stop acting like I don't!"

"You sure got a funny way of showing it!"

"Bobbi how many times do I have to tell you? Nothing-,"

"Don't you dare say that to me again!"

* * *

"This is not good," James stated sadly.

"I told you this was a bad idea," Steve reminded.

"Give it time," Tony assured them "There's always a bit of a yelling phase."

"What are you guys doing here?"

Tony paled as his girlfriend's voice rang through in his ears. He jabbed Steve in the arm "I told you to stand watch!" He whispered.

"You're house is a living computer!" Steve hissed "Let him stand watch!"

"He's covering for us! He can't cover for us and stand watch!"

"Tony, what's going on? JARVIS said you guys were going to the movies," Pepper stated.

"See?" Tony snarked.

"We, uh, just got back," Steve responded quickly. "Tony wanted to check the security moniters."

"You guys were barely gone for half an hour. How long was the movie?"

"We got the showtimes mixed up," Steve responded. "Came back to find a new one."

"In the security room," Pepper stated doubtfully.

"Right, well, you see-,"

Tony sighed. "Cap, just stop."

James laughed. "Seriously Dad, you got to be the worst liar in history."

"Now that the obvious has been established, how about you guys try telling me the truth?" Pepper suggested.

"The truth: We're trying to get Cupid and Bobbi back together," Tony admitted. The billionaire stepped back from the monitor, Clint and Bobbi's argument on full display. "We locked them in there. Give Clint a chance to say his piece and maybe help them clear the air."

"Oh my God."

"Pepper, I know you're going to say it's crazy but,"

"This just like my favorite movie!" Pepper gasped as she grabbed seat and sat down. "Can we hear what they're saying?"

* * *

Natasha's place was on the way home," Clint explained for what felt like the millionth time "I stopped by to get cleaned up before taking you to dinner. I had Natasha pick up the flowers, white lilies your favorite flowers, to give to you as a part of your surprise for we celebrated our anniversary. That's it!"

"Oh God. You must think I'm some kind of idiot!" Bobbi yelled "To think that I would actually believe that after finding out the truth about you and her!"

"There is no me and her! How many times do I have to say it? What do I have to do for you to believe me?"

"Maybe start by telling the truth and admit that you left me for Romanoff!"

"Ok let's get one thing straight, I didn't leave anybody!" Clint disputed "_You _left _me. You _moved out. _You _asked for divorce. _You _kicked _me _to the curb, and you didn't even give a chance to explain!"

_"You bought her an apartment!" _

Bobbi's screams rang throughout the empty gym, leaving Clint in a state of dread. "How do you know about that?"

"After I found you with Romanoff, I did some digging," Bobbi began "wasn't that hard, you didn't do much to cover your tracks," Bobbi's voice became hollow "You paid for first three months' rent at her apartment, along with her bills and a lot of other stuff. A year before you requested her to be your partner," Bobbi's voice began to tremble "So don't you dare act like I'm the one left Clint."

"Bobbi-,"

"Don't!" Bobbi whipped her arm away as Clint tried to take her hand. "You _lied _to me! I _trusted _you with _everything_ and all I got was one lie after another the second she walked into our lives."

Clint watched in agony at the pain in the eyes of the woman that had been his wife. "Bobbi, I love you."

Bobbi just shook her head "How am I supposed to believe that Clint?"

* * *

"It wasn't like that."

Only James remained calm as the Black Widow made her presence known.

Tony gasped. "Don't do that! How long have you been standing there?"

"Five minutes," James answered.

"Ten," Natasha corrected with smile "But I'm impressed. Anyway, I don't care what Bobbi thinks, nothing happened between me and Clint."

"Really? 'Cause Clint covering all you living expenses kinda makes him looks like your sugar daddy," Tony implied receiving jab in the arm from James.

"When I first joined SHIELD, Clint was the only person I could trust," Natasha walked over to the monitor as she watched the archer that she had come to care for like a brother. "He got me that apartment because I asked him to. When I was on that base my first I felt like everyone there was ready to shoot me in the back. When I found out he was paying my bills I told him to stop," Natasha sighed "He's looked out for me since the day that we met and all I did for him was cost him his marriage."

Steve placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "None of that's your fault, Nat."

Natasha took little comfort in the soldier's kind words."Try telling that to Bobbi."

* * *

"Jamie must've done a real number on the computers. I don't think Stark's ever been hacked before," Clint glanced at Bobbi as she sat silently in the corner, her eyes shattered like glass. "Shouldn't be too much longer," he guessed "At least we're not stuck running on of Thor's training sims. That guy has seen some crazy stuff, believe me."

Silence.

"Bobbi please say something."

"You know those stories you hear at the academy?" She asked as she stared off at the wall "The legends like, Ant-Man and the Calvary. One time I went back to the academy as a guest speaker. A lot of the kids kept asking me if you had come with me," she said "At first I was jealous, but then I realized: They weren't asking because I wasn't good enough. They were asking because they couldn't imagine having one without the other. We were the FitzSimmons of specialists. We were Hawkeye and the Mockingbird. Until you replaced me. Now all anyone ever talks about is Hawkeye and the Blackwidow."

"Replace you? Bobbi," Clint bent down and looked her in the eye "No one on this Earth could ever begin to replace you," he disputed.

"I saw the lease agreement Clint," Bobbi "For three months Romanoff's apartment,"

"Was paid for by Fury," Clint disputed "That apartment was one of his old safe houses. He told me to take Natasha there after she put one of the one of her instructors in the hospital. He just put my name on the papers in case she started looking around. All of that was Fury, Bobbi," Clint repeated "The apartment, the bills, and the car. It was all Fury."

"I see the way you look at her Clint," Bobbi argued "How protective you are of her. You don't act that way about somebody unless you love them."

Clint paused. "You're right, I do love Natasha."

Bobbi felt her heart sink into her stomach.

"But not in the way you think. Natasha Romanoff is the sister I never had. When I found her in Moscow, she was at her lowest point, and I felt like I was looking at the person I was when Coulson recruited me, someone who was trapped in a bad situation and couldn't see a way out. I love her. But she is not the woman I am in love with." Clint placed a comforting hand on Bobbi's cheek as he wiped away her tears. "That's always been you."

"We promised to always be honest with each other. To keep all cards on the table no matter what. That was our rule Clint."

"And breaking it was the biggest mistake of my life," Clint agreed "because it cost me you. Bobbi, not a day goes by where I don't regret not telling you the truth about Natasha. But I am telling you the truth now. And I need you; I need you to believe me," he repeated "because that is the only chance I have of getting you back. Because I can't take another second of having you hate me.

Bobbi chocked back a sob as the tears kept flowing from her eyes.

"I was never with Natasha," Clint stated "Truth or lie?"

Bobbi closed her eyes as she failed to keep the tears from streaming down her cheeks. "Truth," she whispered.

"I love you," Clint's voice began to crack, desperate to put all of his feelings in those three little words "Truth or Lie?"

"Truth," Bobbi managed as she chocked back a sob "Now it's mine turn to tell you something," Bobbi quickly kissed the archer with trembling lips. "I love you too. I never stopped." Clint wrapped his arms around her as sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Clint."

"You got nothing to be sorry for."

"All those things we wanted to do," Bobbi managed "All that time we lost, we can't get it back."

Clint pulled away and looked Bobbi in the eye "But we can make up for it." Clint had almost forgotten what it was like to be kissed by Bobbi, but when he felt his lips against hers it all came back like a flood. The lips of Bobbi Morse were addictive and Clint Barton was going through a serious relapse. After one small peck, he just needed another, and another. When the doors to the gym suddenly opened, Clint had his fingers tangled in Bobbi's hair while her legs were wrapped around his waist. "Looks like the door's open," he managed between breaths.

"Guess so," Bobbi gasped.

The starred at each other for a moment, their eyes overwhelming with a single emotion: passion. A fire that they had not shared in years. "Bedroom," They said together. The two lovebirds rushed out of the gym hand-in-hand, stopping only for a second when their way was blocked by a group of familiar faces.

"Hey guys," Tony greeted with a smug grin "Got the door open."

"Yeah, we figured," Clint said stated.

"Surprised Bobbi didn't kill you in there partner," Natasha commented.

"It was going that way," Bobbi admitted "until we talked things out."

"Now if you'll excuse us," Clint murmured impatiently "We have some more 'talking' to do."

"Oh sure, go right ahead," Tony stepped aside and gave the two of them room to walk past "'talk' to your heart's content. Just keep it in your room," he stipulated, the grin still stuck on his face.

Steve quickly grabbed James by the shoulder as the ten year-old attempted to follow Clint and Bobbi. "Whoa, where are you going?"

"I'm going to spy them."

"NO!" the adults said in unison.

"But what if they start fighting again?"

"Kid, trust me. Those two are way past the fighting stage," Tony chuckled.

"If you say so. But why don't you Clint and Bobbi talking outside of the bedroom?" James asked.

"When you're older, I'll tell you all about it."

Natasha quickly pulled James away from the billionaire playboy "No you won't."

"Who else is going to give the kid the Talk? Cap?" Tony scoffed "He probably still needs the Talk himself."

"I know about…that, Tony."

"Yeah? Well I would love to hear what you know, Capsicle."

"Guys," Pepper interrupted "do you think that is really an appropriate conversation to have in front of,?" her voice trailed off and Pepper glanced at James indiscreetly.

James was getting frustrated. "What are you guys talking about? What are Uncle Clint and Bobbi doing in there?"

"James, why don't we go and watch some TV?" Natasha suggested in a tone that sounded more like a statement.

"But-,"

"You know, I think the Dodgers are playing the Yankees are quickly," Steve added.

James eyes widened. "What?" and the ten year-old took off while his father let out a sigh of relief.

Natasha turned her attention to the billionaire genius, her eyes filled with a look that Clint and James had nicknamed the Russian Death Glare "If you ever try to corrupt my kid again," she warned "I will make that shrapnel in your chest look like heartburn. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Tony squeaked.

* * *

**Hey Guys. I am sooooo sorry this one took so long. I had no idea that it had been almost a month since my last update. Wow! My bad. But college just started up and I just couldn't find time to write. I promise that will do my best to update more regularly or at least give you guys a head's up if there's going to a big break like this one. Anyway I hope that you guys enjoy this new chapter and thanks to all of you who have stuck with me this long. ;)**


	12. Author's Note (A Brief Intermission)

**I got nothing. **

**I have been starring at this screen day after day ,week after week, trying to bust out the next chapter and I. Got. Noting. This is probably the longest I have worked on any project nonstop, and the fact that it took me almost a month for the last chapter, I can only come up with one explanation for this grade A writer's block: I'm taped out.**

**So, I am going to take a little break, give myself some time and refuel the creative juices, maybe try switching to some my other stories, see if that helps.**

**Let me perfectly clear: I am NOT abandoning this story! I love writing it too much to do that (and apparently you guys love reading it too ;) ), to do something like that. Also, whenever I start something, I finish it. That's just it.**

**You guys have stuck with me this long, and I am insanely grateful by the way, and all I am asking is that you give me a little time to make the second half of this as great as the first. Thank you guys so much for all your favs and reviews. Your love and appreciation is a big reason that I kept going for as long as I did and I will have more for as soon I can. If you guys have any ideas about what you'd like to see in the upcoming chapters, feel free to share and I will see if I can add them to the story.**

**I'll be back! ;)**


	13. Chapter 12

**I'm baaack! What's up guys! Thanks for being patient with me. A little break was just what I needed to get the old juices going. Now I'm back and ready for the second half. Thank you all for sticking it out with me and waiting for a new chapter to drop. Just a quick head's up, while this was on half time, I started another story(Please check out my profile page to read it and its prequel) so now I'm going to try to post a new chapter every two weeks, so I can give both stories equal amounts of attention. Most posts will usually come on Thurs. or Sun. since those are the days where I don't have school or work. But since you guys have been so patient, I decided to post this one a little early for you.**

**Anyway, enjoy! ;)**

* * *

"Cap! Cap, get out here!" Tony shouted.

"Hey Running Man!" Sam called as he and the billionaire paced through the living room "Where you at?"

"I'm right here," Steve entered the living room, his cheeks flushed and his face beaded with sweat. "I just got back from a run," he said between breaths "Hey, Sam."

"Dude we've been looking all over for you," Sam stated "You are making it very hard to be your wingmen, Steve."

"Seriously, how are we supposed to help you get the girl if you keep running off Capsicle?"

Steve frowned as he was hit by a wave of embarrassment and dread "James told you didn't he?"

"That you have a crush on Natasha? Honestly, it was more like confirm." Tony admitted.

Steve groaned.

"Hey, don't sweat it Cap," said Sam "James gave us the run-down. By tonight, Natasha will be swept off her feet and swooning into your arms."

"You're not going to lock us in a room together are you?"

"Nah, nothing like that. The plan is simple," Sam assured as he walked Steve toward his room "just a little wine and dine."

"With my own special touch," Tony added mischievously "After that, who knows? Maybe James will have an older brother or sister when he gets home."

Steve rolled his eyes "Hey, where is James anyway?"

* * *

James slowly poked his head into his mother's room, the sound of the running water coming from the bathroom telling him that she was preoccupied. Natasha must've been the middle of taking a bubble bath. Good. That gave James just the cover he needed. Very carefully, the ten year-old snuck his way into the Black Widow's bedroom, praying that for once he wouldn't get caught.

Natasha sat silently on the edge of her bathtub, patiently waiting to enjoy one of her guilty pleasures. She had just finished a rough workout in the gym and Natasha could think of no better way to unwind. As she started to pour in her rose scented bath salts, Natasha felt faint tingle in the back of her neck. Someone was in here.

At slightest trace of movement coming from the bathroom, James quickly ducked behind the bed and held his breath. _Please don't see me, please don't see me, _he thought.

Natasha knew that James was in her room. After watching him prank Hill, Agent May, Happy and Tony Stark on several occasions, Natasha knew that it was only a matter of time before James came after her. She could catch him in the act right then and there.

James stayed crouched out down behind the bed for what felt like hours. When he finally heard the bathroom door click shut, James let out a small breath of relief. James didn't know Natasha didn't see him. And honestly, he didn't care. He had to move fast.

* * *

"Are you guys sure about this?"

"Come man, trust us. We got you."

"I trust you Sam," Steve reassured "It's him I'm worried about."

"Seriously? Capsicle, if there is anyone in this Tower that knows anything about getting girls it's me," Tony stated proudly.

"Yeah, until sunrise. Then you kick them to the curb. I try that with Nat I'll probably get shot at. Plus that's what I'm looking for."

Tony smiled smugly "Is the good captain already falling for a certain red head?" he asked.

"I am not going to justify that question with a response. How do I look?" Steve came out of from the bathroom dressed in a navy blue suit, with a crisp white shirt and brown oxford shoes.

"Clean up nice running man," Sam complemented.

"I still think we should go with a tie," Tony criticized.

"No ties," Steve refused strongly "One of the benefits of living in the twenty-first century is that I can wear a suit without one."

Uh guys, little help?" The boys looked up to see James dangling from the air vents above, a black drawstring bag preventing him from descending to the floor. Sam quickly responded, helping the ten year-old to the ground. "Thanks."

"No problem Jr. What's in this anyway?"

"Open that bag and dad might just shield slap you," he warned, causing Sam to quickly put down the bag. James took one at Steve and frowned. "What'd you put him a suit for?"

"You told us to dress him up." said Tony.

"Not that much! Mom's gonna make us from a mile away."

"I told you it was too much!" said Steve.

"Here," James rushed over to his father's dresser and tossed him a shirt from the middle drawer "Mom loves this one. She says it makes your arms look bigger than Thor's."

* * *

When Natasha got out of the bathtub, she knew to be on her guard. Her son had just been sneaking around in her room and he loved to play tricks. But when she checked her room, there wasn't a thing out of place. Then she checked her closet. It was practically empty. The only clothes left were a little more on the side of formal. And were all the same color. _What are you up to James?_

* * *

When she went to the living room, she knew something was going on. For one thing the place was quiet. The Tower was never quiet. Especially since James showed up. When Nathasha asked where everybody was, JARVIS told her that Sam and Hill had already gone home, Tony and Pepper were on a date, Clint and Bobbi had yet to make an appearance since making up and Bruce was with FitzSimmons in the lab. That left her only with James and Steve. When Natasha finally found the super soldier, she was a little surprised.

He was in the kitchen cooking dinner, dressed in a pair of worn jeans, tan work boots and a royal blue polo shirt that could barely contain his sculpted physique. God, those _arms. _They looked bigger than Thor's. No wonder he could throw that giant shield around like it was a Frisbee. Blinking, Natasha forced the childish thoughts out of her head and remembered to stop ogling and use her words. "You look nice."

"Nat!" Steve jumped, fumbling to keep the food from spilling.

Natasha smiled inwardly. Steve may have the body of Adonis, but he was still just Steve. "What are you all dressed up for?"

"I could say the same thing about you," Steve countered, trying his best not to blush. Why, oh, why did she have to wear black? Steve always knew that Natasha was beautiful. Scratch that, beautiful didn't even come _close_ to describe Natasha. But when she wore _black_… it almost was enough to make Steve turn into a _melted_ Capsicle. If it weren't for the fact that they were always in mortal danger, he probably wouldn't be able to stand when she wore her mission suit. Black was most definitely Natasha's color. And right now she was covered in it: A form fitting blouse which accented all her curves, with jeans and a pair of boots.

Natasha sighed. "This was all I had left in my closet. Guess I need to do better at picking what to put in the laundry. So what's your excuse?"

Steve shrugged nervously "Just grabbed something out of the drawer." If he found out that James was behind Natasha's outfit, that boy was in for it.

Natasha nodded slowly, noticing how tense and uneasy Steve seemed to be. "What's for dinner?"

"Chicken Parmesan, it should be ready in a few minutes. Figured it'd be nice to have something other take out for once. There's more than enough if you're hungry," Steve offered "James already ate so I guess it's just us."

Well wasn't that convenient? "Sure. I'll get us some drinks."

Steve went back to cooking and attempted to regain his breath. Natasha had the nasty habit of making him feel like he was about to have an asthma attack. "If you don't mind, I was wondering if we could eat out on the balcony."

Dinner overlooking a starlit New York City? Was he even trying to be discrete? "Fine with me," Natasha said pleasantly.

So far so good. Steve quickly placed the food onto two plates and led Natasha out to the balcony as she carried two beers in hand. Ever the gentleman, Steve opened the door for her and pulled out a chair as she sat down. The two began to eat in silence when a unfamiliar sound began to echo across the balcony. It was music. Frank Sinatra.

Natasha glanced suspiciously across the table "Steve, what's going on?"

"Uh…," Steve couldn't hide the redness in his cheeks this time "what do you mean?"

Clearly, the soldier was willing to go down with the ship. Which meant Natasha would simply have to sink it. "Where is he?"

"Who?"

"James, I'm going to count to three. And if you're not out here," Natasha paused to let her son ponder on the punishment he'd be in for if he didn't listen "One…two…,"

Before she could even finish saying two, James had already popped up from behind the living room couch and bolted onto the balcony. He had learned the hard way to _never_ let his mother get to three. "Hi."

Natasha walked slowly over to her son, who know looked five instead of five as his mother glared at him. "Did you set all this up?"

James' only response was a nod.

"You had help didn't you?"

Another nod.

"That's what I thought. Stark! Get out here."

Sulking, Tony walked out and entered the balcony "How'd you know I was in on it?"

"Because this whole set-up reeks of you. Now was anyone else part of this little scheme of yours?" Natasha asked.

"Uncle Sam."

"Wow. Really," Sam came out shaking his head in disbelief. "I cannot believe you just threw me under the bus like that, Jr."

"I expected this from Stark, Sam. Not from you."

"Hey, I was just trying to help out my boy."

"Well, why don't help him by staying out of my private life?" Natasha suggested. "Now if you two don't mind, I would like to have a talk with the Captain. Alone," she added. After James and his partners in crime had left, Natasha turned her attention to a nervous Steve.

"Am I in trouble too?" he asked.

"That depends; did James twist your arm to get you to do this?"

Steve shook his head. "He didn't have to." Steve could not believe he was doing this "I've had feelings for you for a while Nat. I'm not sure how long. They just sort of snuck up on me," he said "I didn't even realize there were there until DC," Steve felt his cheeks getting warmer "After that kiss in DC, it was like a switch went off. I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to be friends," he clarified "At the moment, I thought that was all I wanted. That what I was feeling in the car ride to Jersey was just the shock of another incredible woman blindsiding me with a kiss."

Steve swallowed a lump in his throat "But after it was all over, and you said goodbye at the cemetery, I realized that the reason I never went out with any of the girls you tried to set me up was because the one girl I was interested in was the one setting me up on the dates. I've never been too good with women. I only got one on my own and I ended oversleeping by about seventy years. You are a truly remarkable woman Natasha," Steve acknowledged "and for I long time, I was willing to keep my feelings to myself. Then comes this kid," he said "with bright red hair and a pair of baby blue eyes. Who can speak perfect Russian and name the entire roster of the 1941 Yankees like it's nothing," Steve chuckled. "To know that I even have a chance with someone like you, for a scrawny little kid from 1940s Brooklyn, that's almost too good to be true," Steve shrugged "I'm just sorry that our son coming from the future to get me to try."

Natasha shifted her weight between her feet, her face still trying to stay neutral "Can I be honest with you?" she asked.

"I don't see why not."

"I sort of…knew."

Steve felt like crawling into a deep hole "How long?"

"Since…the first time you called me Nat."

Seriously? Had he been falling for that long? Forget the hole, Steve wanted to go back into the freezer.

"Hey, I'm flattered," Natasha told him, seeing the clear embarrassment on Steve's face "What girl wouldn't want to be Captain America's crush? You're a great guy Steve. And any girl would lucky to have you."

"So why do I feel like there's a but coming?"

"Think about it Steve. You're America's 1940s golden boy and I'm a former Russian spy," Natasha reminded "We're from two totally different worlds. We'd probably be at each other's throats after within a week."

"So what, we just go along being friends and act like nothing's going to happen? Nat, we've got a ten year-old son staying in a guest room whose first birthday isn't for three years."

Steve was right; if they stayed friends forever then Natasha would never have James. She couldn't let that happened. But she couldn't be with Steve either.

"Where do we go from here?" Steve asked.

Natasha sighed. "I don't know."

"Hey."

James looked up from his notebook and saw his parents standing in the doorway to his room. "Hey."

"What are you working on?" Natasha asked.

"Drawing."

"Mind if we take a look?" Blushing, James handed the notebook to his father who chuckled when he saw that it was a drawing of Simmons. Like father, like son.

Natasha took one look at the picture and scowled. "James, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"We know that you were just trying to help with dinner," Steve acknowledged "but for now, your mother and I are just friends."

"Whatever happens happens, and we are going to let it happen on its own," she said. "So no more playing Cupid okay?"

James shifted around on his bed "Okay."

"Now there's just one more thing we have to deal with."

"What?"

"The clothes you took from my closet," Natasha reminded.

"Oh yeah." Smiling sleepily, James reached under his bed and pulled out the bag that kept him from sneaking into Steve's room.

"That's what was in there? How'd you even get in Nat's room?"

"I waited 'till she was taking a bubble bath."

Steve's eyes nearly fell out of his head.

Natasha smirked unable to resist such an easy opportunity to tease the Captain "What's the matter Rogers? Are you… uncomfortable?"

Steve couldn't even look in Natasha's direction "That's not exactly the word I would use," and he quickly left, excusing himself to get some now much needed air.

Natasha shook her head in amusement. "He might need your help after all," James smiled as she gently ran her fingers through his hair "it's getting late. Get some sleep okay?"

"Okay. Goodnight." As soon his mother was out of eyesight, James turned on his smartwatch. It was a good thing Natasha hadn't learned all of James's tells yet. She would've known to check of crossed fingers. Opening the photo gallery, James fumbled through the photos until he found the latest version of the Rogers family Christmas photo. A nine year-old James smiling in his mother's lap while Steve held a younger child beside them: A girl, with blonde hair and green eyes. So far, nothing had changed. Good. That meant James still had time. His parents had bought the fake set-up, now for real plan.


	14. Chapter 13

Clint awoke silently in bed that morning, his arms wrapped affectionately around the love of his life. Clint watched Bobbi as she slept peacefully, the morning sun shining on her face, turning her hair into a kaleidoscope of gold. "I told you I can tell when you're watching me," she murmured.

Clint smiled. "I didn't want to wake you. Didn't want…this to end."

"I know exactly what you mean," Bobbi pulled herself closer to Clint as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. "I ended it with Hunter."

Clint blinked. "When?"

"While you were sleeping."

"And how'd that work out?"

Bobbi sighed. "He pretty much accused me of cheating the second I walked through the door." Bobbi noticed the scowl on Clint's face as he clenched his jaw. "Hey, I knew I was in for went when I called him. I'll sort things out when I get back. But that's not what's important right now," Bobbi gently placed her hand on Clint's chest "Right now, all I want is to be with you, because I love you."

Clint smiled. "Well that's good, because I sure do love you Bobbi Baby."

Bobbi smiled. "I love it when you call you Bobbi Baby." Bobbi grinned as she gently pressed her lips against his.

The kisses between the two began again, becoming longer and more frequent as Clint rolled Bobbi on top of him. The archer groaned as the two lovebirds were soon interrupted by a knock on at the door "Yeah?"

"Uncle Clint? It's me," James called through the door "Can I come in?"

Clint's eyes widened as he the situation that he and Bobbi were in. "One second!" The two lovebirds quickly separated and jumped out of bed, scrambling for their scattered clothes on the floor.

James started tugging on the locked door. "Uncle Clint? Why's the door locked?"

"Just hold on Jamie," Clint called as he hopped into a pair of gym shorts "We'll be with you in just a second.

"I can't find my top!" Bobbi whispered.

"Here!" Clint hissed as he tossed Bobbi a purple flannel shirt.

"Bobbi? Is that you? What are you guys doing in there?"

"Nothing!" The lovebirds said together.

"I can pick the lock," James threatened "Mom showed me how!"

"That figures," Clint groaned as he pulled a t-shirt over his head.

"Just hold on sweetie," Bobbi said as she buttoned up her shirt "We'll be with you in just one second."

"You said that forever ago," James complained "Come guys, let me in!"

"Coming!" Clint quickly rushed to the door as Bobbi hopped back into the bed. Clint opened the door and smiled "Hey buddy. What's going on?"

"What took you guys so long?" James asked. "Nobody's seen you since you got out of the gym last night. What were you guys doing?"

"Nothing," Clint and Bobbi said quickly.

James craned his head around Clint and spotted Bobbi. "Were you guys sleeping this whole time?"

"Yeah, we were just, you know talking," Clint explained quickly "catching up. And then we just, dozed off."

"So how come you changed clothes?"

Clint's jaw went slack "Uh….,"

"James, did you need something?" Bobbi asked, earning a very grateful look form Clint.

"Not really, I just wanted to give you this," James walked over to Bobbi and handed her a memory card from his smartwatch.

Bobbi frowned. "What's this?"

"Recordings. I took them when I was spying on you. I don't need them anymore."

Bobbi smiled. "Why? You got some crazy prank cooked up for me?"

James blushed. "I sort of already got you."

Clint laughed.

"What's so funny?" Bobbi asked.

"The gym," Clint chuckled "The kid locked us in the gym on purpose."

"What?" Bobbi's widened. "James, why would you do that?"

"So you would stop being mad at Uncle Clint."

Bobbi glanced at Hawkeye suspiciously "This was you?"

Clint shook his head. "I asked the kid to help after he got you to come here, but if knew the kid was going to lock us in a room together with you that mad and you had your batons, I would've barrowed one of Stark's suits first."

Bobbi was surprised. "You asked for me?"

James nodded. "Uncle Clint was looking for you. Besides, I probably would've asked to you come anyway."

Bobbi's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

James smiled, his pale blue eyes sparkling with a mischievous light that came whenever a little child gained a secret and wanted the world to know he had one, but would never reveal what it was. "I missed you Aunt Bobbi."

Bobbi's jaw went slack. "What did you just call me?"

James' smile widened. "Pepper says breakfast will be ready soon." and he left without another saying another word.

Bobbi was the first to speak. "Clint, did he just call Aunt Bobbi?"

"He certainly did."

"What does that mean?"

Clint smiled as he locked the door and walked over to Bobbi "I think…that it's a sign of good things to come."

"Clint," Bobbi chuckled as she felt his lips tickle his lips "as much as I would to stay in bed all day with you, something tells me that kid's going to be looking for a playmate pretty soon."

Clint groaned as he crashed his head into a pillow. "Remember what I said about kids? I changed my mind."

* * *

"Romanoff."

Natasha looked away from the punching bag as she took a breath. "Morse. The brains finally crack the orb?"

"That's not why I'm here." Bobbi looked away briefly "For a long time, I blamed you for my marriage falling apart. A lot of people at SHIELD wanted to be the one to take you in, Clint especially. So when he came back wanting for you to join SHILED,"

"You thought I was playing him," Natasha finished.

Bobbi nodded. "Even after I realized that wasn't the case, I still couldn't shake this feeling I had about you two. At first, I thought it was because I was losing him to you. Now I realize, I was jealous," she admitted "You and Clint, you have this bond. And to see become so strong so fast, it scared me. So, I made you the enemy. And for that, I'm sorry."

Natasha stayed silent for a moment, her green eyes stoic and unrevealing "Can I ask you something?"

Bobbi was caught off guard. "Sure."

"That fight we had in my apartment. You know I was going easy on you right?"

Bobbi smiled as she saw the playful smirk appear on Natasha's face. "Prove it."

* * *

"Look who came out of the love nest."

Clint simply smiled as he took a long sip of his coffee. "Make all the jokes you want, Stark. I am on cloud nine."

"I'll bet," Tony chuckled "I was starting to think you two were going for some kind of record in there."

"What can I say? Bobbi and I had a lot of catching up to do."

"You two were in there for almost twenty-four hours straight. I think it's safe to assume you're all caught up."

Clint smiled. "Not even close. Though we'd probably still be in there if it weren't for-,"

"UNCLE CLINT!"

Clint sighed. "That."

James came barreling into the kitchen as fast as he could, his eyes wide with panic. "Mom… Bobbi…fight… gym… hurry!"

"Not again!" Clint quickly shot up from his chair, racing to the gym only to have Steve catch up and pass him.

"Hey, Clint."

"Yeah?"

"What happened to cloud nine?"

"It sunk!"

True enough, Clint and Steve found Bobbi and Natasha going at it the gym. Bobbi had just swept Natasha's legs out from under her and was going into the final blow when Clint swooped in pulled her back while Steve grabbed Natasha. "Clint! What am I doing?"

"Me!? You're the one in her trying to take Natasha's head off. I thought we were past all that!"

"Wait, you think that I was-?" Bobbi laughed "Baby, we were just sparring."

"Sparring?"

"Yes Clint sparring. Rogers, I am not made of glass," Natasha quickly shrugged off the super soldier's helping hand "Bobbi and I worked things out. And afterwards I decided to prove to Bobbi that I could take her in a fight."

"Says the girl that was just lying flat on her back," Bobbi smiled as she wrapped her arms around Clint's waist "So, you good?"

Clint smiled "My two best girls finally getting along? This is a dream come true."


	15. Chapter 14

**So sorry I was late with this guys. Had some to get some college stuff out the way before I could get this finished. Plus it was a lot longer than the last one. Anyway enjoy! ;)**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Steve found James standing out on the Tower balcony, looking down on the people below.

James sighed as he starred wistfully at Central Park below. "I'm tired of being stuck inside all day. I want to go outside."

Steve was surprised. _And here I thought kids never went out to play anymore._ "I can take you to the park if you want," he offered.

"Like that'll happen."

Steve frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I've only been out of the Tower twice since I got here. He thinks I'm going make a black hole or something."

"Who?"

"The Grumpy Green Giant."

* * *

"It's too risky."

"Bruce, it's the zoo."

"All the more reason for him not to go."

"Allowing James to interact with others could have severe consequences," Simmons agreed "We are dealing with uncharted waters Captain."

"He's already changed our lives," Bruce reminded "Who knows what impact he could have on somebody else."

"People change each other's lives every day," Steve reminded "whether its saying yes to a proposal or just saying hi when a familiar face walks down the street. And just because James can impact somebody a little more than most, you two keep him cooped up in here like a prisoner."

"Steve we're just trying to protect him," Bruce defended.

"Sounds more like acting out of fear," Steve countered "And that is last thing I want for my kid to learn. Bruce, I appreciate you looking out for him. But that is my son. Not yours. And this decision isn't your to make."

"Captain America laying down the law," Tony commented "No question on who's the strict parent. Hate to break it to you Cap, but I think you forgot one little detail red-headed detail in your little plan there."

"I'm going to talk to her now."

"You going to use the same speech?" Tony asked.

Steve scoffed "I've already had one woman shoot at me for being clueless. I don't need to go through it again."

"Wait, what?"

* * *

If anybody told Natasha that she would one day be spending a day in Central Park Zoo with Captain America, she would've laughed right in there face. If they said that day would also include them keeping an eye on their ten year-old son who wouldn't even be born for two more years, she would've slapped them in the face for being crazy. And yet here she was, walking side-by-side with Steve and James, watching two Siberian Tigers stroll in their exhibit, "Did you know that tigers have special sensors in their teeth that detect the pulse within the aorta?" she asked "so when they bite you, they take your pulse and with their second bite, they attack your carotid artery and kill you."

Steve looked at her and blinked.

James took a break from devouring his cotton candy "Mom likes tigers."

"I can see that," Steve chuckled.

As the three of them kept walking, James became homesick, the sight of a family of panthers reminding him of a friend named Azari. "He's from Africa. His dad would probably buy them."

Natasha chuckled. "And do what? Keep them as pets?"

"They _really _like panthers."

After the zoo, James wanted to go to the park, desperate for a few more hours outside the Tower. Natasha wasn't too sure but one pleading look from James and his baby blues eyes and she caved. This kid was seriously making her soft. As the two of them watched James play soccer with the other children at the park, Natasha asked Steve if she could be honest with him.

Steve just smiled "Always."

"When I first tried to take James to the zoo, and Bruce starting spilling on this science talk about black holes and anomalies, it wasn't why I decided not to take James out of the Tower," she admitted "You keep hearing about all those kids that go missing all the time, the monsters that take them,"

"You were worried about something like that happening to James," Steve finished.

"He's got no social security number Steve. No birth certificate. Outside of the Tower, he doesn't exist. If some monster got their hands on him-,"

"Nat," Steve reached across the park bench and gave her hand a gentle squeeze "That won't happen. I would give my life before I let anyone hurt our son."

"So would I."

"And so would the others. James is under the protection of some of the most amazing people that I have ever met. He couldn't be anymore safe," Steve assured her. "Especially with the Black Widow for an overprotective mother."

"Protective," Natasha corrected "not over."

"Noted. Besides, it's good he gets to spend time with other kids," said Steve "gives him the chance to be normal."

"Do you ever think about that?" Natasha asked "What it would be like to be normal?"

"Honestly I don't think I know what normal is anymore," Steve chuckled "as a kid, all I wanted to was to protect people. I'm not sure what I would've done after the war ended."

"How about being artist?" Natasha suggested "I've seen your drawings. You have real talent, Steve."

The super soldier smiled at the spy's praise. "Art has always been a personal thing for me," Steve explained "A way for me to let out whatever I feel inside without hurting anyone. What about you? What did little Natasha want to be when she grew up?"

Natasha felt a tug on her heartstrings at the mention of her past. "Before I joined the KGB, I was a ballet dancer."

Steve's eyes widened. "Really?"

Natasha nodded. "Eight years. By the time I was sixteen I was almost a prima. Shocking I know."

"Actually, it explains a lot, "Steve disputed "You just seem so…graceful. When you move it's like you're feet barely touch the ground. Until you get into a fight, then it's like you're floating. And when you jumped off my shield at the battle of New York, I just knew," he said with certainty "that you were meant to fly." Steve's word were so sincere, Natasha nearly blushed. "Now I am very glad you caught on to James' plan the other night."

"How come?"

"Dancing. That's how I was supposed to win you over."

"The music," Natasha remembered.

Steve nodded. "Considering my severe lack of experience in that field, I'm glad I didn't end up stepping all over the feet of a world-class dancer."

"You're probably in better shape than me," Natasha disputed "I haven't danced in a long time."

"Maybe you're missing something," Steve suggested.

"Like what?"

"The right partner."

Natasha looked at Steve in awe, his pale blues eyes sparkling. "Steve, I," when she noticed something in the corner of her eye she frowned "why is that old man talking to James?"

Blinking, Steve pulled his eyes away from Natasha and directed to his son. He was standing near the other end of the park, speaking with a bald headed man with a thick grey mustache and a walking cane. "Nat, it's just an old man," Steve chuckled. "Most of them just read the morning paper while they feed the birds."

"They also drive the vans from Amber alerts." Natasha said fiercely, charging off. The Black Widow marched across the park, a knife clutched tightly in the sleeve of her jacket. "James!"

The ten year-old turned around and smiled. "Hi mom."

"What are you doing?"

"Getting the ball back," James said holding it up "it got kicked in the other end of the park and I had to get it back and then I ran into him."

The old man chuckled. "Darn thing nearly took my head off."

Natasha placed a possessive hand on James' shoulder as she gripped her hidden knife. "I'm so glad you're not hurt."

"Oh don't worry mam," the old man said "I've seen far worse than a ball to the noggin, let me tell you."

"Dugan is that you?"

The old man's smile broke into a wide grin as Captain America came into view "Steve Rogers as I live and breathe!"

The two men laughed as they clasped each other on the back, leaving Natasha stunned. "Steve, you know this guy?"

"Know him? This is Dum Dum Dugan," Steve introduced "One of the few remaining Howling Commandoes and the craziest war dog I ever met."

"Yeah well you asked for me personally so what does that make you?" the soldiers roared with laughter. "

"He's funny," James whispered.

"Oh, you have to come with me to the veteran's home Cap," Dugan chuckled "Full of guys from the 102nd. They'd get a real kick out of seeing you again."

"Have to be another time Dugan. Right now I'm a little,"

"I wanna go!" James interrupted eagerly "I want to hear how you guys stopped the Red Skull."

Steve chuckled. "You really don't want to head home yet do you? I guess it's alright, that is if your mother doesn't mind."

Natasha looked back and forth between James and Steve, twin pairs of baby blue eyes in puppy dog form pleading with her approval. These two were going to turn her into a marshmallow.

* * *

The veteran's home was filled with new life the second Captain America walked through the door. Seeing the super soldier still in his prime seemed to make the old war dogs feel as young as Steve looked. They weren't the only ones filled with new life. Steve was too.

Natasha had never seen him like this, laughing and making jokes, smiling like there was there was no tomorrow. It was like a weight had been taken off him. Then she remembered that this was the closing he could get to going home. Even though the soldiers' favorite pastime seemed to be making fun of Steve when he was a US advertisement.

"You remember the jingle?" Dugan laughed, earning a roar of excitement from the crowd and a groan of embarrassment from Steve.

"What jingle?" Natasha asked.

"It was made by the military to help sell war bonds," Steve explained.

"They used to play it before every one of his films," Dugan laughed "it was so terrible."

"Sing it Dugan!"

"Dugan I will punch you," Steve warned "I will punch your lights out in one shot I swear to God," but it was no use.

"_Wheeeeen Captain America hurls his mighty hurls his mighty shield," _Steve crouched down in his chair and covered his face as the other joined in _"All foes who dare to oppose his shield must yield. If he's led to a fight, and a duel is due, then count on the red, and the white, and the blue to come through. When Captain America hurls his mighty shiiieeelllld!" _

The soldiers roared with laughter while Steve while sat there shaking his head, "I hate you," he said, unable to keep himself from smiling "I hate you all."

* * *

"Some day huh?" Steve sat with Natasha on the couch, a sleeping James between them. After the veteran's home the ten year-old was finally ready to go home, quickly suggesting a movie for them all to see. When Steve saw it was a Mickey Rooney film, he was more than willing. Halfway through, James was out cold.

"Yeah," Natasha had her arm wrapped affectionately around her son, her hand gently running his hair "It's strange. For a moment, it was like we were some sort of

"Family. I felt it too." Steve starred gently into Natasha's eyes, her green orbs meeting his of soft blue. Natasha had always been guarded, reluctant to say how she was really feeling. But not Steve "I don't know how to explain it. But us, together," sometimes he wouldn't have to speak, and his eyes would talk for him. Steve had very expressive eyes. Right now those eyes were showing kindness, caring and affection. All directed at Natasha "it just feels right. And with James here, it just keeps getting stronger."

When Natasha 's phone rang, it was like an awakening, pulling out of the trance that Steve had somehow put her under, alerting her to just how close the soldier had become in a matter of seconds. How close his lips were to hers. As the phone kept ringing, James started to stir, fulling waking up when Natasha uncoiled her arm and walked off answer her phone. "What happened?"

"You missed half of the movie."

" S'okay," James murmured. "Where's mom?"

As if on que, the spy came walking back into the room, an uneasy look on her face "That was one of my contacts. He thinks he has a lead on a potential Hydra base."

"I heard that before."

Natasha smiled as she stroked the side of James' face. "It's a real one this time. I have to check it out."

"When do you leave?" Steve asked.

"Tonight."

"You should probably take backup,"

"I'm a big girl Rogers," Natasha quipped. "Tie my own shoes and everything," she looked down at James "Can I talk to you for a second?"

* * *

"You know I wouldn't leave if I could help it," Natasha reminded "but I have to go."

James said nothing.

"It's just for one day. I'll be back in time for breakfast."

Silence.

"I'll try to get an early flight," Natasha compromised "see if I can make it back for dinner."

Still nothing.

"I'll bring you back a present?"

James still didn't say anything, choosing instead to let his eyes speak for him, his pale blue orbs saying all he wanted his mother to know: _don't go._

"Stop that. Stop looking at me with that face. I can't stand that face." Natasha sighed as she ran her hands through his hair "What do I have to do to make that face go away?"

James stayed quiet as he glanced up at the ceiling, pondering before he finally spoke "Sing."

Natasha blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You want to go? Then sing me a song," James insisted "right now."

"I don't sing."

"Yes you do. You used to sing to me all the time when I was little," James disputed. "It's just one song."

Natasha sighed. "Just don't tell anyone, okay?"

* * *

Steve sat alone on the living room couch, a single thought playing over and over in his mind: Natasha. Did he really just try to _kiss_ her? _Him_ kiss _her? _Was he out of his mind? Didn't they just agree to stay friends? Didn't she just say she wasn't interested? _So did the phone stop you, _he thought _and not Natasha?_ But before Steve could even begin to answer that question, his thoughts were interrupted by an unfamiliar sound, a voice singing a familiar song.

"_Say nighty night and kiss me, hold me tell me you'll miss me. While you're alone and as blue as can be, dream a little dream of me."_

Steve knew that song all too well. Many a soldier during the war had sung that tune as they remembered the sweetheart they left behind. But that voice. Steve was certain he had never heard it before. And yet, it seemed all too familiar.

"_Stars fade but I linger on you, still craving your kiss. I'm longing to linger 'till dawn, dear. Just saying this."_

Curiously, Steve got up from his seat and followed the sound of the mysterious voice. It reminded him Judy Garland. Only bluseier… he followed the sound, Steve was led to one the many guest bedrooms in the Tower, where he saw sight he could hardly believe.

Natasha sat on the edge of James' bed, his eyes glassy and half-open as he struggled to keep awake _"Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you. Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you. But in your dreams whatever they be, dream a little dream of me."_

Steve didn't dare move a muscle as she went on, fearful that his presence would make her stop.

"_Stars fading but I linger on you, still craving your kiss. I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear. Just saying this: Sweet dreams, till sunbeams find you. Keep dreaming, leave all your worries behind you. But in your dreams, whatever they be, dream a little dream of me." _By the time Black Widow finished, James as fast asleep in his bed. Smiling, Natasha leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on James' cheek. "Tell me you didn't just see that."

Steve smiled. "I don't think that would be very honest."

"How bad was it?"

"Bad? Nat, that was beautiful," Steve disputed. "Why haven't I heard you sing before?"

"Been a while since I sang, about as long as I stopped dancing," Natasha kept her eyes glued to James' sleeping face "I used to do it all the time when I was his age. Sing and dance."

"But not anymore?"

Natasha shook her head. "I haven't been that happy in a long time."

"That's too bad. You deserve to be happy" Steve replied sincerely "you deserve all the happiness in the world."

Natasha felt a small smile tug at the corner of her mouth. "I need to be getting ready."

"Be careful," Steve's eyes followed Natasha as she walked off, the redheaded spy once again captivating his thoughts. Would this woman's wonders never stop? From the moment he met her, Steve knew that Natasha was as mysterious as she was beautiful. After New York, he learned that she was capable, independent, and intelligent. Now, he knew that she was a world class ballet dancer and could sing jazz with the best of them. That did it. If love was for children, Steve Rogers never wanted to grow up.

* * *

"Come on."

"No."

"Come on!" James begged "just once around the block. We don't even have to go that high up."

Sam sighed. "Kid, if I take you up in my flight suit, your mama is going to have my head."

"She doesn't have to know. She's halfway around the world."

"You think that's going to stop her from finding out?"

"What's going on?" Steve asked as he walked in.

"Your son is trying to get me killed," Sam summed up.

James rolled his eyes. "I was just asking uncle Sam if he would-arrrgh!" James suddenly cried out as burst of pain of shot though his chest, bringing him to his knees as he clutched his stomach. "What's happening?

Steve quickly reached out to catch him, but his hand passed through his son's arm as if it were made of air. "STARK! BANNER!" By the time the two scientists reached the scene, James was rolling in pain on the floor, his entire body now transparent. "What's happening to him?" Steve demanded.

"My best guess," Tony assumed nervously "he's being erased."

"Erased?" Sam repeated "Like _Back to the Future _erased?"

"Something must've happened," Bruce theorized "caused a major shift in the timeline."

"That doesn't make any sense, what could've happened that would-," Steve's eyed widened as he came to a realization "Nat." As if on que, the soldier's phone began to ring "Natasha!"

"Think I should've brought back up."


	16. Chapter 15

**First off, I would like to apologize for taking so long with this chapter. I don't what happened! A whole month between updates? Wow. I really did not mean to leave in suspense for so long. But this thing just took _forever _to write. Seriously, I must've rewritten this thing like three times (What can I say? I'm a perfectionist.) Anyway, sorry for the wait, hopefully the next one won't take so long. Hope everyone had a great holiday season and here's to an awesome 2016! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Steve Rogers had always been a very protective person. As a kid, he couldn't count how many times Bucky had to pull his fat out of the fire for picking a fight with someone who made a remark about how Steve's mother was always sick. When someone in the SSR made the mistake of looking down at Peggy simply because she was a woman, it took all of his willpower not to give them an up close look at his right hook. Not to mention that he took on two armies just to bring Bucky home. But that none of that came close to what Steve was willing to do when it came to James and Natasha. Which is why he was half to the jet before Natasha even muttered Austria.

Throughout the whole flight, Steve never sat still. He just kept pacing back and forth, like a caged lion ready to pounce, barking about how the plane wasn't going fast enough. Clint tried to calm him down, but when the archer suggested that Steve sit down, the soldier responded with a question of his own "What would you do if it was Bobbi?" Clint shut up and gunned it.

When they finally reached Natasha's safe house, Steve didn't even wait for the plane to land. He jumped out the bay doors and sent two armed men flying right off the roof. Clint and Sam didn't even try to get in his way. Steve was angry. Like, _Hulk angry._ As the super soldier charged through the floors of the abandoned office building, He sent three men though a wall and two out the window. Natasha took care of the last one, putting a bullet in his head before Steve even realized he was there, saving his life.

She was in bad shape. A large knife wound in her leg, a dislocated shoulder and a bullet in the side of her stomach. Though the trail of bodies behind her proved she didn't go down easily. Steve quickly scooped her up as her legs started to give out, rushing her to Quinjet so that Bruce and Simmons could start patching her up. They did their best, but they could only do so much until they reached the Tower. Once they had taken off, Tony called. James was okay.

* * *

Natasha woke up in a groggy state, her eyes blurry as she starred up at the fluorescent lights. Her head was spinning and her body felt sore. Her stomach felt like it was on fire. She craned her neck over to her side and noticed a familiar face sitting in the chair beside her bed "Steve?"

"Nat!" Steve jumped in his seat, dropping the book that once lay open in his lap. "You're awake. Guys! JARVIS, tell the others that Natasha's up."

"I will alert the others immediately, Captain Rogers."

"What happened?" Natasha slurred "Where?"

"You're at the Tower Nat. Don't worry," Steve reached over and gave her hand a comforting squeeze "you're safe." Only Natasha didn't feel very safe.

She was drugged. The fogginess in her head and the spinning of the room made that clear. When she looked around she saw that she was lying in a hospital bed with an IV in her arm. "Not again."

Steve didn't like how Natasha was looking right now. Her face was pale and her breath was rapid. If Steve didn't know any better, he'd say she looked scared. "Nat are you okay?"

"Hey," Clint walked in with Bobbi and Sam beside him "How's she's doing?"

Steve sighed. "See for yourself."

The second the others walked in the room, Natasha seemed to get worse. Her breath was rapid and she looked like she was ready to jump out of her skin. Clint recognized the signs in an instant "Oh boy."

"So," Simmons walked into to the room with a welcoming smile "how is our brave pati-," before she could even finish the word patient, Simmons shrieked as a scalpel went flying past her. If it weren't Clint, it would've landed in her head instead of the wall.

"Natasha!" Steve quickly grabbed her as reached for another weapon, holding her down as she struggled to break free.

"What's going on here?" Bruce demanded as he and Tony came in.

"Natasha's a little… cranky," Clint offered.

Simmons gasped. "Cranky? She tried to put a bloody scalpel in my head!"

Steve groaned as he struggled to keep Natasha under control. "Banner, do something."

"Let me try giving her a sedative."

"Banner, I wouldn't," Clint's warning came too late. The second he came at her with that needle, Natasha slammed her foot right in Bruce's face.

Bruce cried out as he clamped his hands over his face, his skin starting to change color "I think she broke my nose!"

"Don't go green!" Tony begged. "I just finished renovating."

"Everybody out," James hoped down from the air vents and landed without a sound, barking orders in a very Steve-like manner "Now."

"Listen to the kid," Clint advised "visiting hours are over."

"Clint, what is going on?" Bobbi asked.

"Panic attack."

"What?"

"Mom's having a panic attack," James elaborated "and you guys need to get out right now."

"I've seen Natasha like this," Clint remembered "First time I brought her to the SHIELD med bay she broke the doc's arm in three different places."

"Which is why you guys need to get out," James repeated "before she gets her gun."

Bobbi frowned. "What makes you think she has a gun?"

Clint chuckled. "She always has a gun."

"Natasha," Steve shouted "put the gun down!"

James quickly pushed Clint and the others out of the room. "Get out. Get out. _Get out!_" he shouted, locking the door behind them. The ten year-old quickly ran back to his mother's bed, yanking the gun out of her hand as Steve struggled to keep her under control.

"I'm guessing this is where you got your fear of doctors from?"

"You could say that."

Steve winced as Natasha slammed her knee into his side "You're mother's a lot stronger than she looks."

"She's scared. We need to make her feel safe."

"How?"

"Mom said panic attacks are like nightmares when you're awake."

Steve grunted as Natasha kicked his knee. "Yeah, just more violent. Natasha. Natasha, you need to relax" Steve told her in a calm soothing voice "I know that you're scared. I know something terrible happened to you before and you're worried it's about to happen again. But it's not. Do you know why? Because I'm here," he told her "Whoever it is that hurt you, they will never hurt you again. I won't let them hurt you. I will never let anyone hurt you," As Steve kept talking, he felt Natasha digging her nails into his back. Then he realized that she wasn't trying to push him away, she was trying to pull him closer. Steve started rubbing gentle circles on between her shoulders as the Black Widow sat trembling in his arms. "I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise."

* * *

After Natasha calmed down, Steve and James moved her to her room. Bruce and Simmons weren't too happy about it, but Clint assured them it was for the best. Once the drugs started wear off, being around Natasha would be a lot safer. Clint was surprised that Steve was able to calm her so fast.

When Clint asked about it Steve shrugged "I just tried to make her feel safe." When he went back to check her, Steve found Natasha trying to pull the IV out of her arm. "Nat, you need to keep it in."

"No more drugs," Natasha insisted in a weary voice.

"It's not drugs. It's medicine. The doctors gave it to you to help you get better."

"I don't trust doctors" Natasha looked at Steve with pain filled eyes. "All they do is hurt me."

Steve sat down on the edge of her bed and took her hand. "Any doctor that wants to do that is going to have to go through me."

Natasha smiled. "My hero."

"Nice to see you're regaining your sense of humor," Steve quipped, trying to ignore the warmness in his cheeks "now get some sleep."

"I'm not tired," Natasha disputed, stifling a yawn.

"You need to rest," Steve insisted "Please Nat, for me?"

Natasha looked at Steve and offered a flirty smile, her eyes still glassy from the painkillers "Okay Stevie. But only because you're so sweet."

Steve blushed. "Get some sleep. I'll be back to check on you soon."

"Steve?" Natasha called as the soldier made his way out the door. "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

* * *

Natasha woke up the next morning in a state of confusion. She knew she was back in the Tower, but couldn't remember how she got there or why her stomach was killing her. As she glanced around the room, she saw a familiar face sleeping in the chair next to her bed. "Steve."

The soldier stirred, rubbing his face as he woke "Hey," he groaned as he cracked a painful crick in his neck "these chairs are not meant for sleeping."

"So why did you?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," Steve replied "and it looks like I'm not the only one." Natasha looked down and saw James fast asleep, snuggled up to his mother's frame. Steve smiled "I think he's a mama's boy."

Natasha smirked. "You say that like it's a bad thing," she teased. "James," Natasha gently rocked the child's shoulder "Baby wake up."

James sighed as he rubbed the sleep in his eyes. "Hi."

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. You were hurt pretty bad."

"Bad is an understatement," Steve said in agreement "Nat, what happened?"

Natasha scowled. "My C.I. sold me out. Apparently Hydra has pockets big enough to rival Stark. It's not every day you get the chance to pull a fast one on an Avenger, so they made the most of it."

"You should've brought back up."

Natasha frowned at the judgemental tone in Steve's voice. "I've been in worse situations."

"You could've died out there."

"But I didn't."

"That's not the point! James nearly," Steve cut himself off when he realized he was starting to shout.

Natasha sat up in her bed "James nearly what?" When Steve told her, Natasha felt her heart nearly jump out of her chest. "I'm sorry." On instinct, she wrapped her arms him and pulled him close. "I'm so sorry." Natasha pulled only for a second so she could look James in the eye. "No more missions. Not until we get you home."

"For both of us," Steve agreed.

"Only if we can a Disney marathon until Mom gets better," James stipulated "Family tradition."

Natasha smiled "Deal." As James ran off to get the movies, Steve asked why he was the first one she called and not Clint. Natasha paused. "Because I knew you wouldn't let me down."

Steve paused, letting her trust in him sink in before he responded. "And I never will."


	17. Author's Note (A sneak peak)

**As I mentioned before, I am a perfectionist when it comes to my writing. Which is why these last couple chapters have taken so long to write. I don't what it is, but this story sort of took on a life of its own, which is why I haven't posted anything in a while. Because when I do, I want to make sure it's perfect. Let me just say that I appreciate all you guys sticking with me throughout these long breaks and I hope that you will be patient with me as I continue on this next chapter. But until then, here's a little look at what's in store. Hope you guys like it and I will have the full chapter posted as soon as I can. ;)**

* * *

"Banner I'm fine."

"Just checking your stitches, it'll only take a minute. Just, try not to hit me, okay?"

Natasha sighed. "I told you it was an accident. When are you going to let it go?"

"When my nose turns green instead of purple."

"We're just want to make you're alright Nat," Steve told her "You were in bad shape when we found you."

"It's been three days Rogers," Natasha reminded "think it's safe to take off the kid gloves." Suddenly, the four Avengers heard a shout that made them all turn their heads. "James!" the spy took off, bolting out of her chair and into the living room. There she found her son sitting on the couch with Sam and Pepper, a scowl on his face as a strange yellow goo oozed down his head. Frowning, Natasha wiped a drop from her son's face and tasted it. "James," Natasha struggled to keep a straight face. "why are you covered in honey?"

"It came out of nowhere!" Sam laughed.

Pepper glanced at her husband suspiciously "did you do this?"

"No," Tony chuckled "but I wish I had."

"Uh guys? I think that might be a clue" Steve pointed up to a small flying drone headed back to the lab.

Tony recognized immediately "That's Fitz's toy. Calls them the uh… dwarves."

James growled; his pale blue eyes blazing as the honey trickled down his face. "Must… have… revenge."

Tony smiled. "I think I can help with that."


	18. Chapter 18

**Finally! It's DONE! So sorry it took so long to get this chapter finished up and posted guys, but life has a habit of getting in the way. Plus, this has got to be the longest chapter I've ever written. Thank you all for being so patient and I will do my best to get the next one posted asasp. Anyway, enjoy! ;)**

* * *

"More."

"No."

"Come on, Clint. Just one more round."

"Bobbi, I can't," Clint managed as he gasped for breath "I'm tapped out."

"Guess I should've been a little more gentle, huh?"

Clint sighed as he wiped the sweat from his face. "Why'd I let you talk me into sparring with you?"

Bobbi smiled as she helped the archer to his feet. "You're the one that said he needed a workout."

"You didn't have to mop the floor with me."

"Not my fault you're getting soft. So, you ready for another workout?"

Clint groaned. "You're trying to kill me. What is it now? A five mile run?"

"Actually, I was thinking of another kind of workout. Like the one we had last night?"

Clint's eyes perked up. "Oh _that _workout," Clint smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I am always ready for that kind of workout."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." As Clint leaned in for a kiss, the two agents were drenched by an ice cold water balloon.

Bobbi groaned. "What the-?"

As the sound of childish laughter echoed through the gym, Clint and Bobbi looked up to see James smiling triumphantly from the air vents. "Gotcha!"

* * *

"What happened to you?"

Bobbi sighed as Maria Hill spotted her and Clint as the came out of the gym, their faces covered in red-colored water "James happened. Decided that we needed cooling off after our workout."

"I told you to be careful. That kid has too much Romanoff in his blood. Last week I found at least a dozen remote control toy snakes under my bed."

"Has anyone ever tried to get him back?"

"Don't even think about it!"

Bobbi was surprised by the sharpness in her ex-husband's voice "Don't tell me you're afraid of a ten year-old. Come on, Clint. What's the worst that could happen?"

"The last time that kid got into a prank war, him and Stark nearly flooded the whole Tower," Clint revealed "If it wasn't for Cap those two would still be at it. Bobbi," Clint took her hands in his as he spoke in a pleading voice "I know how competitive you are, it's one the many things I love about you. But please," Clint begged. "Let this go."

As the archer walked off, Maria noticed the look on Bobbi's face. "You're not going to let this go are you?"

* * *

"Banner I'm fine," Natasha insisted "Can I go now?"

"Just checking your stitches, it'll only take a minute," he reassured "Just, try not to hit me, okay?"

Natasha sighed. "I told you it was an accident. I don't even remember doing it. When are you going to let it go?"

"When my nose turns green instead of purple."

"We're just want to make you're alright Nat," Steve told her "You were in bad shape when we found you."

"Speak for yourself," Tony scoffed "I'm here to see if I have to make a Black Widow Buster Armor."

"It's been three days Rogers," Natasha reminded "think it's safe to take off the kid gloves." Suddenly, the four Avengers heard a shout that made them all turn their heads. "James!" the spy took off, bolting out of her chair and into the living room. There she found her son sitting on the couch with Sam and Pepper, a scowl on his face as a strange yellow goo oozed down his head. Frowning, Natasha wiped a drop from her son's face and tasted it. "James," Natasha struggled to keep a straight face "why are you covered in honey?"

"It came out of nowhere!" Sam laughed.

Pepper glanced at her boyfriend suspiciously "did you do this?"

"No," Tony chuckled "but I wish I had."

"Uh guys? I think that might be a clue." Steve pointed up to a small flying drone headed back to the lab.

Tony recognized immediately "That's Fitz's toy. Calls them the uh… dwarves."

James growled; his pale blue eyes blazing as the honey trickled down his face. "Must… have… revenge."

Tony smiled. "I think I can help with that."

* * *

"Here you go Fitz," Simmons smiled warmly as she handed Fitz his favorite sandwich "Just how you like it."

"Thanks Jemma." Fitz grinned hungrily as he took a hearty bite, his smile morphing into a look of shock and confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"Hot. Hot! Hot! Hot!" Fitz bolted from the lab as fast as he could, running to the kitchen downing half a pitcher of lemonade in one gulp. "Simmons… what did you put in that sandwich?"

"Nothing! I made it exactly the same as the last time."

"So why does it feel like there's a bloody forest fire in my mouth?"

The two young scientists turned around and saw Tony chuckling in the doorway. "Told you it would work."

"Ha!" James hoped down from the air vents, a smug grin on his face "Consider us even."

"Even?" Fitz repeated in between gulps of water "for what?"

"For dropping a honey bomb on me."

"What? That wasn't me!"

"Don't play innocent," Tony scolded "we saw your little drone fleeing the scene of the crime."

"Fitz didn't even have his DWARVES last night," Simmons disputed "You did."

"What? Who told you that?"

* * *

"Bobbi," Simmons and Fitz marched toward the Mockingbird as she sat cuddled up on the couch with Clint, with James and Tony behind them "you've got some explaining to do."

"About what?"

"James just tried to kill me by loading my sandwich up with enough chili pepper to make a small bomb," Fitz stated "all because somebody used my DWARVES last night."

Clint sat straight up. "Tell me you didn't."

"Well-,"

"Bobbi."

"Hill and I had to something."

"What?" Clint flinched as the Black Widow walked "you dropped that honey bomb on my kid?"

"Ooh, you're in trouble," James gloated "She's using her mamma bear voice."

"Barton," Natasha spoke in a cold tone as she gave the archer a Russian Death Glare "were you in on this?"

"Nope," Clint held up his hands in mock surrender "I had absolutely nothing to do with it."

"Bobbi, I can't believe you."

"Simmons, I know you're upset."

"Of course we're upset. You didn't include us."

"What?"

"We graduated the academy our freshman year," Fitz reminded "you know how many nights we spent cooking pranks we never got to pull?"

Those sound like fighting words," said Tony.

Clint wrung his hands over his face "Not again."

"Rule one," Tony informed "all pranks must be nonlethal and low on the injury scale. Rule two; Bruce and Pepper are off limits. We don't want the other guy getting involved and if Pepper gets caught in the crossfire, lot of Avengers are going to be homeless. Rule three, first team to surrender loses."

"We have got to Hill in on this," said Bobbi.

"Go ahead," Natasha shrugged "you're still going to lose."

"Lose what?"

Clint let out a sigh of relief as Steve walked in "You're kid's trying to start another prank war."

"James,"

"Aw, come on, Dad."

"I know that you can get a little lonely being the only kid here," Steve acknowleged "but Bobbi, Fitz and Simmons aren't here to-,"

"Rogers, do you know what you're problem is?" Natasha interrupted.

Steve sighed. "No, but I'm sure you'll tell me."

"You're too strict. You need to loosen up. Have some fun."

Steve frowned. "I have fun."

"Which is why you're going to help put those SHIELD agents in their place."

Steve blinked. "Nat I-,"

"Think of it as family bonding," Natasha went on as she wrapped her arm around James "besides," the Black Widow gave the soldier her famous smirk "all work and now play makes Stevie a dull soldier."

Steve sighed as he looked into Natasha's eyes, knowing full well that he could never say no when she looked at him like that "Alright."

"Good. Now that just leaves,"

Clint looked around and found all eyes looking at him "Oh no."

"He's an Avenger," Natasha stated "he's with us."

"He was also a SHIELD agent," Bobbi countered.

"Not anymore. Plus he's my best friend."

"He's my boyfriend."

"You girls don't have to fight over me," Clint chimed in "I'm more than happy to sit this one out."

Bobbi wrapped her arms around him as he attempted to get up from the couch "It'd be like old times Clint," she whispered "like when we first got married."

Clint's eyes perked up "Yeah?"

"Foul!" Tony declared "No fair offering Barton cookies."

James frowned. "When did Bobbi make cookies?"

Bobbi offered Clint a flirtatious smile, the kind she always gave him when they were together and wanted to get him alone. "Does Hawkeye want some of Bobbi's cookies?"

Clint gulped. "Uh-huh."

"Barton, be strong," Tony encouraged "don't let the cookies control you."

"What cookies?" James repeated "I want some."

"Sorry kid. Those cookies are strictly for Uncle Clint."

"Bobbi," Clint's voice wavered as she ran her hands across his chest "this isn't the part where you threaten to lock down the cookie jar, is it?"

"Only if you join Romanoff's team."

"That figures."

"But, if you join my team, I'll you a batch of special cookies," Bobbi added "like the ones we had in Dublin."

Clint's eyes widened at the mention of their honeymoon, his heart quickening. "Bobbi, you're not playing fair."

"Oh, I know," Bobbi leaned in close as she put on a seductive smile "but all's fair in love and war, baby."

Clint grabbed the coffee table as Bobbi started nibbling on his ear, his knees tuning to Jell-O. "I'm sorry guys. I just got her back."

Natasha scowled "Traitor."

"Don't worry baby," Bobbi told Clint, wrapping her arms around him "I'll protect you."

"I hope so. She scares me."

* * *

"Are you out of your mind?"

Tony sighed as Bruce scolded him after learning of the prank war. "Calm down, green man."

"Tony, we're supposed to be working."

"Who said we couldn't have fun? FYI, I do my best work mixing business with pleasure."

"Of course you do."

Tony smiled as he took a sip from his water bottle, his face shifting from smug confidence to one of shock and surprise. "What's wrong?" Bruce couldn't quite make out Tony's words with the bottle stuck still pressed to his mouth, but he had to guess, it sounded like he said he was stuck. Bruce quickly grabbed the bottle from Tony's hands, only to find the billionaire's lips connected to spout. The bottle was frozen solid. "What the-?"

The two Avengers turned around and saw the two SHIELD scientists snickering like school children. Fitz grinned triumphantly as he and Simmons high-fived. "Thank you, Donnie Gillies."

* * *

"How's your tongue?"

Tony sighed as Steve brought up FitzSimmons' prank. "It's still numb," he replied with a heavy lisp. "So how are we going to get those jerks back for messing with my scotch?"

"Already done." James hoped down from air vents next to his mother, a mischievous smile on his face.

Natasha recognized that look in an instant. "What did you do?"

"You'll see. In about three….two…,"

Steve jumped as a girlish scream rang out through the Tower. "What was that?"

James smiled. "I put a stink bomb in Nana Hill's room."

* * *

"Morning," Natasha walked into the kitchen, Steve and James already sitting down for breakfast.

Steve took one look at her and his eyes widened. "Hi."

Natasha grabbed herself a cup of coffee and sat down between them. "It's not polite to stare Steve."

"Was I starring?"

"Just a little. But since you're sweet on me, I'll let it slide this time." Natasha smiled as Steve blushed, then noticed the look on her son's face. "James, what's wrong?"

James looked at his mother with awestruck eyes, memories of a little girl with bouncy blonde curls and sparkling green eyes danced in his head. _"Curlytop," _he whispered in Russian

Natasha frowned. "What did you say?"

"Uh Nat," Steve swallowed nervously as he chimed in "did you something with your hair?"

"My hair?" Frowning, Natasha walked into the living room and screamed as she looked into a mirror. "Why is my hair blonde?"

* * *

"We're going to die."

"Clint will you relax?" Bobbi told him "it's just a game."

"You don't understand. Natasha loves her red hair. I have been with her on at least a dozen covert ops and it always. Stays. Red. She will change the style, the length and shade, but never the color. And you just turned it platinum blonde!"

"We had to do something after the stink bomb they put in Hill's room!"

"When she finds out she's gonna,"

"Barton!"

"Oh no," Clint paled as Natasha came marching into the living room with Steve and James on her tail. "Tasha, this was not my idea. I tried to talk them out of it I sw-," Clint was cut off as Natasha lunged at him, grateful that Steve was there to pull her back at the last second.

Natasha gave Bobbi a vengeful look, the Mockingbird's face set in a confident smile while the Black Widow gave her a Russian Death Glare. "You're going to pay for this."

* * *

"Little help?"

Steve and Natasha looked up to find James dangling from the air vent. Steve smiled as he reached up and helped his son down. "You're losing your touch."

"Am not! This stupid thing got stuck."

Natasha's eyes widened as she recognized the bag on James' back. "How did you get Clint's quiver?"

"Uncle Scott taught me how to burglar."

"You have an uncle who's a burglar?"

"Ex-burglar. And he only stole from bad guys"

"Remind me to hurt him when you get back."

"Mom, don't be mean to Uncle Scott," James snickered "he's just a little guy."

"Anyway, why'd you take Robin Hood's archery set?" Tony asked.

James offered a mischievous smile "Ever seen the movie _Birds_?"

Natasha gave her son a questioning look "Have you?"

James quickly put his hand behind his back and crossed his fingers "No ma'am."

* * *

Clint was alone in the gym, taking practice shots during a brief moment of piece in the Tower. He had just fired an explosive arrow when he saw it: a bird perched in the rafters. A pigeon. "Where'd you come from?" he asked. Soon another one appeared. And another. And another. Clint didn't know what was going on, but whatever it was, it had James written all over it.

* * *

"I still can't believe Romanoff so mad about the hair dye."

Bobbi shrugged. "What can I say? That girl loves her red locks the way the Director loves Lola."

Simmons laughed. "I guess so. So where's lover boy? I don't think I've seen you two apart since you got back together."

"In the gym. Stark had some new trick arrows he wanted him to try out."

"Wait," Simmons "you said Stark made them?"

Bobbi's eyes widened. "Uh-oh," as if on cue, Clint silently walked into the living room, covered in feathers and bird droppings "What happened to you?"

Clint spit out a mouthful full of feather, his eyes blazing. "Where's Fitz?"

"In the lab. Working on the orb," Simmons informed

"He by himself?"

"Last time I checked."

"Good I need to borrow his DWARVES."

Bobbi watched as Clint marched out of the room and smiled. "He is so hot when he's angry."

* * *

"Hey," Natasha smiled as she sat next to James at the table "What are you working on?"

"Figuring out the next prank," he said, not looking up from his notebook. "I want to win."

"Any good ideas?"

"Nothing yet. I wish Torunn was here. Then I'd come up with something."

"Who's Torunn?"

"My best friend," James informed. "She and I do everything together."

Natasha frowned. "She?"

"Hey, have you guys seen my shield?" Steve asked as he walked in. "I can't find it anywhere."

Natasha glanced at the soldier nervously "You don't think Clint,"

Steve frowned as he came to Natasha's realization "He wouldn't."

"I found it," James announced as he struggled to carry his father's signature weapon. "It was under the couch cushions."

Steve sighed. "Thank goodness."

"Wait," Natasha stated as a question rang through her head. "Why was it under the couch cushions?"

Just then, two of Fitz's dwarves appeared, unleashing a barrage of paintballs. Steve quickly put up his shield, guarding, the three of them as they attempted to get away. As the small family made their way to the exit, two more dwarves dropped down and flanked them. Soon three more DWARVES appeared, cutting off their only way of escape. They were done for.

* * *

"Happy?"

Clint smiled smugly as he and Bobbi watched Steve, James and Natasha huddling together as the DWARVES unleashed multicolored paint balls upon them. It took a lot of convincing for Fitz to let Clint borrow his drones. Even more so to let Clint drive. But it was worth it "Very."

* * *

"Took me three washes and two bottles of dye to get Bobbi's bottle blonde mess out of my hair" Natasha scowled "Now I have to get paint out of it."

"They got us good," Steve admitted.

:But we'll get them better," James promised as he rummaged through his backpack "Time to bust out the secret weapon."

"What secret weapon?"

"Uncle Peter."

Tony frowned. "Uh kid, who's Uncle Peter?"

"Avenger, grew up in Queens" James explained "and the absolute goofiest grown-up I've ever met. Which is why he gave me this."

Tony inspected the object in the little boy's hand: a strange wrist gauntlet with a collection of small capsules filled with a milky white substance "Okay, I'll bite. What's it do?"

James smiled. "Something amazing."

* * *

Fitz and Simmons looked up from their work as Clint, Bobbi and Maria entered the lab. "What are you guys doing here?"

"JARVIS called," Clint informed "said you guys figured out the orb."

"We haven't uncovered anything," Simmons disputed "we just got back from lunch."

Bobbi frowned. "So the computer lied?"

"Oh, programs can't lie," Simmons corrected "according to Aslow's laws of programming,"

"Uh, guys," Maria cut the others when she noticed a concerning fact "where's Banner?"

Suddenly, the lab exploded, a strange white substance erupting from under FitzSimmons' lab desk. It sent the agents flying, only to be caught and suspended in the air, the strange sticky coils covering the entire lab. Simmons shrieked. "What is this?"

Fitz groaned as he struggled, surveying the scene as he fought to break free. "It's like a giant spider web."

"Well, well, well," Tony smiled smugly as he walked in with James by his side. "Kid, I don't who your Uncle Peter is, but I like him."

"Stark!" Clint glared at the billionaire as he hung upside down "get us down!"

"No problem, Robin Hood. Just as soon as your little lovebird here to surrender."

"Not going to happen."

Tony shrugged. "That's fine. We'll just let you guys get yourselves down."

"They'd make some really good practice dummies," Natasha thought aloud "all strung up like that."

"You wouldn't" Maria disputed.

Natasha tilted her head and smirked "Wouldn't we?"

"Uncle Clint," James smiled as he activated small device in his ear, summoning a flock of pigeons into the room. "Your friends are back."

Clint paled. "Bobbi, tap out."

"Clint!"

"You don't know what those little demons are capable of. Wave the white flag!"

I have more of those web capsules," James threatened "We can hit you guys with them at anyplace, anytime."

Bobbi looked into the eyes of the others and sighed. "We surrender."

"Woohoo!" James and Tony high-fived as the ten year-old jumped up for joy "Avengers rule!"

"Now get us down from here."

"Oh, we can't cut it," James disputed "but it dissolves in an hour."

"Until then," Tony waved goodbye as he gave a sarcastic smile. "Feel free to stick around."

* * *

"I have to admit, this was fun."

Natasha smiled at the super soldier's confession. "Like I said, all work and no play makes Stevie a dull soldier."

"Yes, I remember it well."

"Consider it part of your education of the 21st Century"

Steve smiled. "I remember the first time you said that to me. Thought we'd be going over laws and current events. Instead, you showed me some of your favorite movies and took me shopping.

"Somebody had to get you out of those old man clothes."

Steve laughed. "You were always breaking into my apartment."

Natasha glanced at him. "I didn't break in all time."

"I'm pretty sure I can count on one hand the amount of times you came into the front door."

Natasha chuckled. "Yeah well, you took too long getting home."

"I remember one time, we were a De Niro film," Steve reflected "and he started making this big speech. And you had this real relaxed look on your face. Like, you were starting to fall asleep but you wanted to stay awake and finish the movie. That's when I knew."

"Knew what?"

"That you trusted me."

Natasha's lips formed into a small smirk as she looked away, her cheeks becoming surprisingly warm. "You flirting with me, Rogers?"

Steve shook his head. "Just being honest."

"Well your honesty is starting to sound a lot like flirting."

"Can't help it," Steve replied bashfully "I just want you know the truth."

"And what's that?"

Steve looked at her and smiled. "That when do get together, whether it's for a night or for the rest of our lives," he added hopefully "I'm going to give you every reason to stay."

Natasha looked into Steve's eyes, his pale blue orbs sparkling with romantic optimism "You seem pretty confident."

Steve let out a slight chuckle at the Black Widow's response "I know you better than you think, Nat." Natasha gave the soldier a surprised look, the sincerity of words catching her off guard. He really thought he knew her. Natasha opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off when a phone rang. Sighing, Steve apologized as he answered his cell. "Hello? Peggy."

Natasha didn't know why, but the mention of Steve's first love made her uneasy.

Frowning, Steve glanced at Natasha nervously "Yeah she's here." Steve's eyes widened as Peggy talked on the other end "Really? Okay." Steve handed the phone over to Natasha "She wants to talk to you."

Surprised, Natasha took the phone and brought it to her ear "Hello?"

"Miss Romanoff? I'm Peggy Carter," the elderly woman greeted "I've heard quite a lot about you."

"I've heard a lot about you too. Steve speaks very highly of you. If don't my asking, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh, I just wanted to talk to the woman who's stolen Steve's heart."

Natasha blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Oh surely you must have noticed," Peggy insisted "Why, he's perfectly smitten with you. The way his eyes sparkle whenever he talks about you; he never looked at me that way, I can assure you. "

"I-,"

"Oh, don't worry Miss Romanoff. There's no hard feelings," Peggy assured her with a laugh "I'm just glad Steve has found someone. He deserves to be happy. And being with you certainly makes him happy."

"But,"

"Miss Romanoff, would be so kind as to do a favor for me?"

"A favor?" Natasha repeated.

"Take care of Steve for me?" Peggy asked "He needs people in his life that will be there for him. To help him when that weight of the world he loves to carry starts to get too much for him to bear on his own." Natasha could not believe what she was hearing: Peggy Carter giving her blessing. To date Captain America "Oh and one other thing Miss Romanoff," Peggy added "Take Steve dancing, will you? I think he's finally found the right partner."

"How'd it go?"

Peggy laughed. "I think I gave your mother a good push in the right direction. How were things with Grandpa Dugan?"

"Perfect," James confirmed "they didn't suspect a thing."

Peggy chuckled. "I think you and your sister should be just fine from here on out. Though I think your father coming to save your mother may have worked in your favor. Do let us know if you need anymore help and please write us before you leave," Peggy reminded "I do so love your letters."

"I will Grandma." James promised "I love you."


	19. Chapter 19

Ever since he was first partnered up with Natasha, Steve had been given warnings about the Russian Death Glare. Clint described it as a force of nature, one that could make even the Hulk cower in fear if he found himself on the business end of it. Steve had never found it directed at him. Until now. "What are you doing?"

Steve stood behind a punching bag in the gym, his son wearing a pair of gloves, two sizes too big. James took one look at his mother's face and cowered "Uh-oh."

Steve didn't know what was wrong, but he knew the look on Natasha's face. It reminded him of the way Peggy looked right before she shot at him. Only Natasha looked like she might use something bigger. Like a bazooka. "Nat, just calm down."

"Shut up Rogers before I come over there and break every bone in your body."

"That doesn't work on dad," James informed "He thinks you're cute when you're angry."

Steve's face turned bright red. "U-uh…I,"

Natasha wasn't even fazed. "Well he's about to think I'm adorable if you don't take off those gloves_ right now_!"

"Yes ma'am!" James squeaked.

"Nat, will you please calm down and tell us what the problem is?" Steve asked.

"What's wrong? I turn my back for five minutes and you have James in boxing gloves? He is ten years-old!"

"James was practicing by himself when I got down here. I was just giving him a few pointers."

"So he can do what, beat up kids on the playground?"

"I really don't see what the big deal is."

Natasha growled. "_Вы такие, как пещерный_!"

"I don't speak Russian Nat!"

"She called you a caveman," James translated "She's forgetting her English. She must be really mad."

"Natasha," Steve quickly followed Natasha as she stormed out, grabbing her arm to keep here in place "Will you calm down and talk to me, please?"

"That is _my_ son," Natasha snapped, her voice and eyes full of fury "My little boy. And I will not have you turning him into some child soldier!"

Steve could hardly believe what he was hearing. "He's mine son too Nat. And no one's said anything about turning him into soldier. I just want to make sure he's able to protect himself."

"He's ten years old!" Natasha repeated "He doesn't need to protect himself. That's what we're for."

"Mom?"James tugged on his Natasha's sleeve as his parents argued "is this about the Red Room?"

The moment those words left his mouth, Natasha's whole body language changed. It was something Steve had never seen on him before, but would recognize on any person: pure terror. "Who told you about that?"

James wanted to slap himself his father's shield. "Oops."

"Who told you about that!"

"Natasha!"

The spy blinked at the sound of the soldier's voice called back to reality, the frightened look on her son's face making her sick. "James… baby, I didn't…., I'm sorry." And she took off without another word.

* * *

"Rule number one about Natasha," Clint informed "Never, _ever _mention Red Room."

"Yeah, I figured that out from James," Steve told him "he called it her boogeyman."

Clint's eyes widened. "He said that?"

Steve nodded. "His exact words. So what happened there? All James said is it's where she was trained."

Clint stayed silent.

"Clint."

"Steve, I can't."

"Nat keeps saying you're like a brother to her," Steve reminded "you're telling me that you don't know what happened?"

"Of course I know what happened," Clint admitted "but I also know how badly they messed her up and it's not my place to tell you about it."

Steve sighed. "Fine. But can you at least tell me where she went?"

"Right now, it might be best to leave her alone," Clint advised.

"Clint, please" Steve just couldn't shake the terrified look on Natasha's face when James mentioned Red Room. "I just want to make sure she's alright."

Clint saw the concerned look on Steve's face and sighed. "There's a bar on the South end of 83rd street."

* * *

"What are you doing here Rogers?"

Steve sat down next to Natasha as she poured herself a drink. "Clint said that this place has the most authentic Russian vodka in the city."

"Care to try it out? Might finally get a buzz out of you."

Steve shook his head. "Something tells me one of us should be able to drive," As she quickly drained another shot, Steve couldn't wait anymore. "How old were you when you joined Red Room?"

Natasha kept eyes glued to her now empty shot glass, her free hand balling into a tight fist. "What did James tell you?"

"That it was where you trained and that all the recruits were orphan girls," Steve replied in a gentle voice "that's all he knew."

"Good. That's good. It's good that's all he knows," Natasha swallowed as the painful memories came flooding back to her "I was sixteen. They didn't usually take… recruits at my age. But since my parents supported the old government, they decided to make an example of me. Most of the girls were no older than James. Most of them didn't survive the program."

"That's why got so upset?"

Natasha nodded. "The second I saw James in those gloves, I just… I couldn't help think about all those little girls who were turned into weapons."

Steve reached across the bar and held her hand. "You know I wouldn't do that."

"I know. Bad memories just have a way of never leaving you alone," Natasha took a shaky breath as her hand started to tremble "They tried to take him from me."

"Who?"

"James," Natasha swallowed as lump formed in her throat "in Red Room, they have this graduation ceremony. Where they…," Natasha paused as tears formed in her eyes "they sterilize you,"Steve felt his heart breaking with every word "Prevent the one thing that could come before completing a mission. It's efficient," she said as she struggled to keep her voice level. "makes everything easier. Even killing. But they messed up. Put me in a program that's been reversing the damage ever since."

"How?"

Natasha glanced briefly at Steve "They tried to turn me into you."

Steve was stunned. "What do you mean?"

"A few years ago, Russia got their hands on some old files from the super soldier serum," she explained "tried to recreate for themselves."

Steve eyes widened. "You're like me?"

"Not exactly. I'm not as strong but I heal just as fast. But the process," Natasha shuddered "some week, huh?"

That was it. Steve quickly wrapped his around the spy and pulled her close, not giving her a moment to protest. Natasha frowned. "What's this for?"

"Just seemed like you needed one." As he pulled away, Steve looked into Natasha's eyes, those hypnotic pools of green enticing him with every second. Steve could get lost in those eyes, waiting for one of those rare moments when Natasha actually let people see what she was feeling. This was one of those times. Right now, Steve saw surprise. His concern, his care surprised her. She really had no idea how much she meant to her. Steve's heart quickened as his lips brushed hers, the memory of their kiss coming back to him in full force. When she pulled away, Steve's heart sank "I am really starting to regret that deal we made."

"We can't. We can't do this, Steve," She insisted, her voice turning to a whisper "no matter how much we want to."

Steve blinked. "We?"

"It's like a told you Rogers, what girl wouldn't want to be Captain America's crush?" Natasha offered a brief smile "I don't think I've ever trusted anyone the way that I trust you. That's why I left after DC. In Red Room, they taught us not to feel. But ever since that kiss, I feel like teenager going through their first crush every time I look into your baby blues. I want to be with you, Steve. But I can't."

Steve could hardly believe his ears. "Natasha, you are the most beautiful, remarkable, awe-inspiring woman that I have ever met. I have been slowly falling for you ever since ever since DC and never in a million years would I imagine that a scrawny kid from Brooklyn would have chance with a woman like you. You cannot tell me that you feel the same way and without telling me why we can't give us a chance."

"I can't be with you, Steve."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

Natasha paused before she answered "_я недостаточно хорош_."

"I still don't speak Russian, Nat."

"I said I'm not good enough," Natasha voice was full of pain and guilt "you think that you know me, but you don't. The things that I've done. The people I hurt. Banner might be the Hulk, but me," Natasha's voice was hardly a whisper "I'm a monster."

Steve took her face in his hands so he could look her in the eyes and to her amazement he was smiling. "Now who's the bad liar? Natasha, you wouldn't have survived all that Red Room put you through if you didn't have a light inside you. Much less come out wanting to do good. You think that you're a monster because what you've done, but the fact that you feel remorse is proof that you are anything but. Monsters don't feel regret, Nat. They don't feel anything. The people hurt you, the people who run Red Room, they're the monsters. And after everything they did to break you, you chose to good. That doesn't make you a monster, Natasha. It makes you a hero," Steve smiled "and just about the strongest person I've ever met." Words could not describe the amount of déjavu Natasha was feeling right now "You say that we can't be together because you don't trust yourself. But I trust you, Nat," Steve gently wiped away the tears from Natasha's face "I trust you."

Natasha looked into Steve's eyes, his caring pale blue orbs making her heart pound against her chest. "I'm sorry" Natasha pulled away, leaving Steve at the bar as she walked off. "I can't. I just can't Steve."


	20. Chapter 20

When Natasha got back to the Tower, James was already in bed. But he wasn't sleeping peacefully. "No! Stop, no!"

Natasha quickly ran into his room, shaking his shoulder as he tossed and turned in his sleep. "James! James, wake up!" The little boy woke up with a start, his breath rapid and his eyes wide. Instinctively, James leapt into Natasha's arms and tightly linked his arms around her neck. Natasha hugged him tight, gently rocking him back and forth. "It's okay. It's okay, baby. It was just a dream. You're safe."

"Robots. Robots everywhere," he gasped "The wanted to, they wanted to take over the world."

Natasha glanced at him curiously "I think I know what this is about."

James paled. "You do?"

Natasha nodded as she stroked the side of his face, kissing his cheek as she tucked him in bed. "Get some sleep. I need to have a talk with your uncle," as soon as she left the room, Natasha's face morphed into her ever famous Russian Death Glare "Stark!"

Oh no. James quickly hopped out of his bed, trying to reach the lab before it was too late. How did she know? Had he said something in his sleep? The ten year-old boy had just passed through the living room when he heard a loud bang.

"Ow! Uncle! Mercy! Come on, what did I do?" When he finally made it to the lab, Natasha had Tony's head planted against the lab bench, the billionaire's arm pulled painfully behind his back "Seriously, I've been in the lab all day. How am I in trouble?"

"I'll tell you how. By a reckless, stupid irresponsible son of a-,"

"Mom! What are you doing?"

"Go back to bed, baby," Natasha said in a motherly tone "Mama needs to teach Uncle Tony a lesson about letting you watch scary movies."

"What are you talking about?" Tony demanded.

"You let James watch Terminator," Natasha accused "and now, my kid is having nightmares about an army of T-1000s coming after him."

"What? I wouldn't let the kid watch Terminator. Robocop, maybe," Tony screamed as Natasha pulled him arm further back "I was joking. I was joking, I swear."

"Fitz, would you take James to back to bed please?"

"Um, right," Nervously, the young SHIELD engineering led James back to his room, the ten year-old bashing his head against the pillow as went back to bed. If only Natasha knew what he was really afraid of. I killed him that he couldn't tell her, or any of them the truth about the monster Bruce and Tony had growing in the lab. If he did, his entire family would never be the same. Sam, Rhodey and Scott would never become Avengers. JARVIS would remain a bodiless voice. And the twins would remain in the clutches of HYDRA. So he kept his mouth. About the monster growing right under the Avengers' feet.

* * *

"How's your arm?"

Tony groaned as he rotated his shoulder, Natasha finally letting him go after what felt like forever. "Feels like it's been through a vice. Anyway, let's get back to work." Tony reactivated the holotable, eyes and mind weary from the long nights in the lab. They were close. He could feel it. "How are the enhanced scans coming?" After creating a 3-D model of the orb, Bruce noticed two containers, whose contents couldn't be identified by the regular scans. Tony and Fitz had spent the last two days working on a way to strengthen the x-ray machine.

"pulling up the data now," Fitz frowned as the test results came on the screen "That's weird. There's nothing in them. "

"Or we just can't see them," Tony rationalized "try another spectral scan. Start with Giger and then switch to Infrared." Fitz nodded as he recalibrated the machine, starting another scan as it was ready. When the results came in Tony was amazed. "Get the others."

* * *

"First you give my kid nightmares and then you wake him up in the middle of the night?" Natasha scowled "you're asking for it Stark."

"A: I didn't let the kid watch _Terminator_," Tony repeated "and B: Take a look at this." Tony pulled up the latest scans of the orb, highlighting two glowing canisters. One blue and one green.

"What are those?" Steve asked.

"They're the time machine's battery," Tony revealed.

"Gamma and Chrono radiation power," Brue explained "the Gamma cell might be drained but according to the readings, James' trip barely put a dent in the other one."

"So you can send him home?" Natasha asked.

Tony scoffed. "With the amount of juice in this little bunny, we could probably send Cap to the forties and back if we wanted to."

"I can whip another gamma cell," Bruce assured them "there's just one problem. See these?" Bruce pointed to the three rings covered in strange markings on the outer shell of the orb. "These are the destination settings. And without a way to translate the markings, we have no way to send James back to 2027."

"Ask Thor." James felt the whole room train their eyes on him as he yawned. "Uncle Thor could read it. The blue alien who left it seemed like he knew him. Said something about payback for his dad."

"Only one problem. We don't know where Thor is," Bruce reminded "He left to clean up the damage from Convergence. And we have no way to contact him."

"You need to learn to be more positive buddy," Tony commented. " We'll start working on the gamma cell. I'll get Jane and Selvig on the line in the morning. See if they can help."

"In the meantime," Steve scooped up the half-sleeping James and walked out "time for you to get some sleep."

"Forget sleep. If Uncle Thor's coming, I gotta hide my Pop Tarts."

* * *

"What's wrong?"

Bobbi lay silently in bed with Clint, the archer's concerned voice breaking the silence. "What makes you think something's wrong?"

"You're twirling your hair," Clint observed "You only do that when you can't twirl your batons. Which means something's bothering you."

"Sometimes I forget how well you know me," Bobbi sighed as she pulled herself closer to him "I checked in with May. The Director wants us back at SHIELD."

Clint's heart sank. "When?"

"Tomorrow."

Clint sighed. "Whoever this new director is, I officially hate him."

Bobbi smiled as Clint pressed his lips to her neck. "Phil Coulson."

Clint frowned. "What?"

"The new Director. It's Coulson."

Clint stared at Bobbi blankly as he sat straight up "Coulson as in my old handler Coulon? Pulled me and my brother out of the gutter, drove a 1960s Corvette, stabbed in the heart by Loki, Coulson?"

Bobbi nodded. "Fury used some sort of… alien medicine to bring him back. Made him the Director after DC.

Clint felt like his head was about to explode. "Bobbi, why are you telling me this?"

Bobbi smiled. "All cards on the table, remember?" The Mockingbird reached over to the bedside table and picked up a small tablet. "Secrets are what tore us apart the last time. I don't want that to happen again. Mack and I are working on something. I want you to be a part of it."

Clint took the tablet from her hands as an altered form of a familiar sigil appeared on the screen, his eyes widening as he fingered through the files. "Bobbi what is all this?"

"It's SHIELD, babe. The real SHIELD."

* * *

"Doctor Banner?"

The gamma scientist looked from his work and smiled. "Yes, Simmons? Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you could help me with something," Simmons squirmed nervously "you see, I have this friend. A fellow SHIELD agent who was exposed to something…usual. She became in enhanced. Her powers are similar to yours."

"She turns into a giant green rage monster when she loses her temper?"

Simmons laughed nervously "No. But her powers can be very… destructive. She's still learning to control them, and when tries to hold it in, she ends up hurting herself." Simmons picked her tablet "I've been working on something to help her control her powers. I was wondering if you could give me some insight."

Bruce gave a curious eye to the gauntlet designs on Simmons' tablet. "I'll take a look at it. Does this friend of yours have a name?"

"Skye."

"Well then, let's see what we can do for Skye."

* * *

"Thank you for everything."

Bobbi smiled as she shook the super soldier's hand. "It was no trouble at all, Steve. Right now, SHIELD needs all the friends it can get."

"Well, you certainly have friends here."

"Miss Simmons? I made this for you," James handed her a sketch portrait of herself.

"Oh, it's beautiful! Thank you," Simmons smiled as she carefully folded the drawing and put it in her pocket. Then she got an idea. "I have a present for you too." Simmons bent down and James' level and gently pressed her lips against his cheek, leaving James with jaw slack and his eyes wide.

Tony laughed. "Didn't think you had it in you kid."

James said nothing.

Fitz chuckled. "I think you broke him Jemma."

"James," Steve struggled to keep a straight face "you okay, pal?"

"Uh-uh," James managed in an awe-struck voice. "Thank you Miss Simmons."

"You're very welcome," Simmons giggled.

Bobbi laughed and then turned attention to Clint, the archer looking back at her with loving eyes "Promise me you'll think about what we talked about?"

Clint rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I'll think about it. Not making any promises though."

Bobbi chuckled. "I've got something for you," Bobbi reached into her back pocket and an old photo of her and Clint "remember our mission in Venice?"

Clint chuckled. "How could I forget? I got something for you too. Took a little digging but," Clint reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden chain necklace with a single charm: A mockingbird.

Bobbi's eyes sparkled. "You kept that?"

" 'Course I kept it," Clint smiled as he clasped the neck around her neck. "It reminded me of you." As she turned around, Clint wrapped his arms around Bobbi and pulled her close. "I love you," he whispered.

Bobbi smiled. "You better."

"Boo! Just a hug? Come on Robin Hood" Tony jeered "you going let James get more action than you?"

"Stark, if you don't shut up, I am going to turn that smug face into a pin-," Clint's threat was cut short when Bobbi smashed her lips against his "never mind."

Bobbi smiled. "I'll call you when we get back to base. See if we can find the time to meet up at that safe house of yours." And she walked off, following Fitz and Simmons as Hill led them to the elevator. Clint smiled, knowing that she was just walking out the door, and not out of his life.

* * *

"So know what?" James looked nervously at the adults "how am I supposed to get back to the future?"

"Way ahead of you kid," Tony replied "I just off the phone with Jane and Selvig. They're on their way to the airport now."

"You might want to tell them not to cash their frequent flyer miles just yet," Bruce directed Tony's attention to a bright pillar of light appearing on the Tower balcony.

The prince of Asgard walked into view, his face solemn as the Bifrost faded away. "Where is the Chronosphere?"

* * *

"These are dark times." Thor stared at the small orb on the lab bench, his face set in a hard grimace.

"You've seen this before?" Steve asked.

"Not for many years. And I hoped I would never see it again. These weapons are forbidden across all the Nine Realms" Thor explained "The Midgardian equivalent would be a nuclear bomb."

"Well that's comforting," Clint commented "considering a blue alien packing a bunch of space nukes is coming in about a decade."

"With an army he can't bring with him," Steve reminded "James also said he knew you."

"Interesting. Son of Steven," Thor glanced at James as he tried to lift his uncle's hammer. Apparently the Black Widow of 2027 had agreed to let him go to Asgard if he could ever lift it. "what was the name of the being who wielded the Chronosphere?"

James grunted. "The guy said his name was Kane or something."

Thor's face shifted from grim to a state of absolute dread. "Kang? Kang the Conqueror?"

"Yeah. That sounds about right." James groaned "Move you stupid hammer!"

"By the All-Father," Thor ran his hands over his face as he started pacing around "He survived."

"Okay, I'm going to go ahead and ask what everybody's thinking," Tony announced "Who is Kang the Conqueror?"

"An ancient Kree warlord, whose madness for power nearly destroyed the universe itself. One thousand years ago, the great minds of Asgard gained the knowledge to alter the flow of time. We shared this knowledge with the Nine Realms," Thor went on "giving them the power to prevent the loss life to natural disasters. But Kang had other plans. He used it for war. To alter the course of a battle that had once gone cost him victory. But the greatest tragedy was the fall of the Skrulls."

Tony frowned. "What are Skrulls?"

"Space Goblins," James explained.

Thor smiled "That is not the correct term, although they do pose a strong resemblance to goblins. And they are the Kree's most hated enemies. Kang sent a warship back in time to destroy the ancient ancestors of the Skrulls. The result was a black hole. The first of many."

Bruce's eyes widened. "My God."

"After the destruction of the Skrull homeworld, Asgard had no choice but to intervene," Thor continued "Thus began the War of Time. Countless lives were lost. Civilizations wiped from existence. Entire systems destroyed. My father and I led the final assault. But it was Loki who won the day."

"Loki?" Clint repeated.

Thor nodded. "He sabotaged Kang's temporal engines, condemning Kang and his followers the same fate of their victims: the abyss of a black hole. We assumed that such a fate would mean death. But if what the son of Steven claims is true, to fall victim to a black hole is not execution, but imprisonment," Thor realized "in a realm outside of space and time. One that Kang will soon escape."

"Escape a black hole?"Bruce was stunned "How is that possible?"

"I do not know. But I intend to find out," Thor assured "But first, we must send the child back to his own era. Then destroy this device before it invokes the wrath of all the Nine Realms. Then, I shall direct my attention to the Conqueror. But make no mistake, my friends. Kang is coming."

Suddenly a bright flash of light erupted from the Tower, revealing a tall, blue skinned man in green robes and a purple helmet, his dark eyes cold and menacing "Wrong. He's here."


	21. Chapter 21

"Lower your weapon, Romanoff."

Natasha was the first to react when Kang arrived, drawing her gun and placing a protective arm over James, shaking her head at Thor's request. "Not going to happen."

"I would do as he says," Kang suggested in a cold, arrogant tone "that barbarian toy will only annoy me."

"How are you here, Kree?" Thor demanded.

"The boy. When he traveled to this time, he created a tear in reality, one that sent me to Earth a month prior to his travel. Not big enough for an army, but enough for me to escape the confines of a black hole. I suppose I should thank you, child."

James scowled. "You're not welcome."

Kane chuckled darkly "Since you have been so helpful in my release, I've brought you a gift. An old playmate from 2027."

James paled as Kang stepped aside to reveal a young girl with long blonde hair and electric blue eyes, wrestling to break free of her chains. "Torunn!"

"Let me go!" Torunn demanded, a faint London accent in her voice "or I swear, I will smite you!"

"Thor Odinson, allow me to present to you Torunn Foster," Kang introduced "otherwise known as Torunn Thordottir."

"Dad!" Torunn quickly took the air, the shackles on her wrists keeping her from reaching her father.

"Hear me Kang," Thunder rumbled overhead as Thor snarled. "If you harm one hair on her head, I swear, I will-,"

"You will do nothing, Asgardian," Kang corrected "but watch as your daughter is lost in time. Perhaps I shall send her to the Jurassic era. Or 2099. Or Colonial Massachusetts. No doubt, the citizens of Salem will quickly convict her of witchcraft once her abilities are made known. Who knows how many horrors she will endure before her Asgardian blood gives out?"

"What do you want?"

"A trade," Kang replied simply "one Asgardian treasure for another. The future queen for the Tesseract."

"The Tesseract?"

"Its infinite power is just what I need to free my armada from the black hole," he stated "and my brothers, the Council of Kang."

"Council of Kang?" Bruce repeated

"His clones," Thor clarified, his voice trembling with rage "that is how Kang eluded us for so long. He'd travel back in time to before his capture and leave one of his clones in his place. You're one of them, aren't you?"

"And they say Loki was the clever one."

"So the one true Conqueror is too much of coward to threaten child."

"Watch how you speak of the one true Kang," the clone snarled "He will lead the cosmos into a golden age. Once his foes are wiped from existence."

James quickly glanced at Torunn as he felt Mjolnir move slightly in his hands. James quickly showed the web shooter on his wrist and flashed three fingers. Torunn nodded.

"You ask the impossible," Thor insisted "Odin will never part with the Tesseract."

"Not even to save his own granddaughter? Is the All-Father really that cold-," Kang shouted as his face was suddenly covered in sticky webbing. "The Spider! Here?"

"Torunn now!" James stumbled back as Mjolnir was suddenly ripped out of his hands, the mystic hammer quickly flying into Torunn's as she swung it around and slammed it into Kang's stomach, sending the warlord staggering back.

"Nice shot kids." Tony took the opportunity to summon his armor, firing a repulsor blast as soon as the guantlet reached his hand, knocking Kang back and forcing him to lose his grip on Torunn's chains.

Thor quickly summoned Mjolnir, pulling it and his daughter into his arms, placing her protectively behind her as he set his sights the alien conqueror "My daughter." The thunder outside grew to a deafening roar. "You dare threaten MY DAUGHTER!" The prince of Thunder charged, slamming his hammer into Kang's face, the two aliens sent barreling through a wall as massive bolts of lightning crackled across the sky.

"There," Tony finished using the laser in his gauntlet to cut Torunn free of her chains, the rest of his armor quickly covering him as he worked. "I'll help Thor. The rest of you get the kids some place safe and get your gear."

"Come on!" Steve led the others out of the lab, the six of them jumping out of the way as Thor and Kang came barreling through a wall.

"Thor!" Tony came flying in behind them, firing his repulsors at Kang as he and the Asgardian brawled "break Kang not my house!"

"I shall do more than break him," Thor promised "I shall bathe the starways in his blood!"

Natasha whistled. "And you say I'm overprotective."

"Somehow I highly doubt you'd be any better if you were in his shoes," Steve commented.

"Look out!" Torunn quickly shoved Clint out of the way as Thor flung Kang blindly, the Conqueror hitting a wall as the archer was sent flying halfway across the room and into the corner.

Clint groaned. "Thanks."

"Gun!" Natasha pulled out a spare pistol and slid it to Clint, the two assassins giving cover fire as Thor and Kang brawled, the invincible Iron Man flying above them and firing whenever he could, Steve hurling his shield to give Thor an opening.

"Tony. I'm home." Pepper shrieked as the sight that greeted her and Maria as they entered the top floor of the Tower, Torunn quickly scooping them up and flying them to safety as Kang and Thor barreled into the elevator doors, the Conqueror wrestling to keep the Asgardian from slamming his hammer down upon his head.

"I've got you Aunt Pepper."

"What is going on!?"

"Uncle Bruce, now might be a good time to go green," James advised.

"Um…,"

"Banner if you turn into the Hulk around my kid, I swear I'll kill you!" Natasha threatened, her bullets bouncing harmless off of Kang. "Thor, why aren't these working?"

"He's wearing a form of Kree chainmail," Thor explained as he blocked and countered a blow from the Conqueror "aim for the joints!"

"Try these!" Torunn quickly flew out from the hall after dropping Pepper and Maira behind the bar, bringing Clint and Steve their signature weapons.

"Thanks princess." Clint quickly drew his bow and fired an explosive arrow, the shot causing the Kree to cry out in pain as it ripped a gash in his armor.

Kang snarled. "Insolent humans!" Kang's gauntlet expanded into a wrist-mounted blaster firing a massive purple laser. The assassins quickly bolted, grabbing the kids and leaping out of the way as the couch exploded.

"That couch cost me five hundred grand!" Tony the unibeam, the massive laser sending Kang staggering black, giving Thor an opening to crash his hammer across his face, Steve coming from behind and slashing his shield across his back, widening the gash made by Clint's arrow.

"ENOUGH!" Kang slammed his hands together, a massive burst of purple light sending the Avengers flying, Torunn quickly grabbing James and flying the two of them out of danger's reach, the two of them hiding behind the bar along with Bruce, Pepper and Maria, who used the spare gun Natasha kept there to provide cover fire for the rest of the Avengers.

"This isn't good. We need back up," James insisted.

"I'll smite him!"

"Torunn, no!" Bruce grabbed her arm as she attempted to leave "You stay here where it's safe!"

"Asgardians do not hide!"

"They do when they're little girls!"

"Uncle Bruce, you're no fun."

"Why isn't this working?" James groaned as he fumbled with his smartwatch "I keep pressing 'Stranger Danger' and nothing's happening!"

"Stranger Danger?" Bruce repeated.

"Why won't JOCASTA listen?" Torunn asked.

"Who's JOCASTA?"

James eyes widened "Because she's not in the system. Get me to JARVIS' control console. I've got an idea."

"What? That's on the other end of the room. You two can't go out there!" Pepper insisted. But it was too late.

Torunn grabbed James arm and took off, flying around the battle as best she could, as James his web-shooter to keep Kang at bay. As they landed, James quickly plugged his smartwatch into the console, instantly earning a response from JARVIS. "You again."

"Hey JARVIS," JOCASTA greeted in a flirty tone.

Steve ducked as Kang's gauntlet transformed into a one-bladed battle axe, swinging it in a massive arc. "Darcy?"

"Not quite Cap," JOCASTA disputed "but she is the basis for my personality programming."

"A second AI?" Tony questioned as he dodged Kang's attacks and returned fire "What happened to JARVIS?"

"He got a promotion!" James responded quickly.

"Mr. Stark, this insufferable system is the one who has been making a mockery of our systems parameters." JARVIS revealed.

"Aw, does this mean you don't like me, JARVIS?" JOCASTA teased.

"Enough robo-flirting!" James demanded "JARVIS, I need you to let JOCASTA access the Iron Man systems."

"Absolutely not."

"JARVIS, if you don't give me access, the Avengers' chances of survival against Kang drop to 35.27%."

"JARVIS," Tony groaned as Kang sent him crashing into a wall, sparks flying from the side of his armor "give the lady what she wants."

"Mr. Stark, I highly disadvise-,"

"JARVIS, NOW!"

JARVIS paused. "Very well. But do not say I didn't warn you."

"Thank you JARVIS. Now, let's see what we've got to work with," JOCASTA said in a sing-song voice. "Hmm. Not a whole lot in the home security system. Really should look into an upgrading that, Tony."

"Dad!" Torunn watched in horror as Kang sent her father flying through a wall of glass. "That's it!" the princess of Asgard charged, grabbing a broken piece of wood from the floor and flying into the air as she brought it down the back of Kang's "Have at thee!"

The beam broke on impact, earning look of annoyance from Kang. "Foolish girl." The Conqueror spun around and grabbed her by the throat, the little gasping for air as she struggled to break free from his grasp.

"NOOOO!" Thor charged to his daughter's aid, only to be shot down without Kang even having to look at him.

"JOCASTA, hurry up!" James demanded.

"I'm trying! Aha, this'll work!"

Suddenly, three Iron Man-like robots with Avengers logos on their chests burst out of the lab, repulsors blazing as they attacked Kang like there was no tomorrow. "Wait a second, I haven't tested those yet!" Tony protested.

"Well, they're getting tested now!" JOCASTA flew the robots in wild patterns, keeping Kang distracted long enough for Steve to jump in, hurling his shield straight at the Conqueror's chest, causing him to stagger and loose his grip on Torunn, giving her a chance to escape. Steve did his best, but even he wasn't strong enough to hold his own against Kang. Fortunately, Thor wasn't down for long.

"KANG!" The prince of thunder rejoined the fight with a vengeance, hurling his hammer straight at Kang's chest, sending him flying out onto the balcony. When the other Avengers attempted to follow, Thor motioned them to stay where they were. "He's mine." The prince fought like a force of nature. With every blow he dealt, lightning flashed, thunder roared to the point that the Tower seemed to shake. After another earth-trembling blow, Thor summoned a bolt of lightning, its strength and size so great, it seemed as if the sky were about to crack open. Kang screamed as the bolt hit, hundreds of thousands of volts coursing through body, sending him flying back into the Tower and straight into a wall.

Clint looked down at the semiconscious Kang in astonishment "You melted him?"

True enough, pool of blue skin dripped from Kang's face as he lay on the Tower floor, his eyes glass, as his breath became shallow.

Thor wasn't even surprised. "Clones do not last long. Especially after taking extensive damage."

"Or traveling through time," Kang added "it doesn't matter. There…will be others. My brothers… they will finish what I started. And soon…my father…the one true Kang…will come. We have seen it."

"But you'll lose." Thor bent down to look the dying Kree in the eye "If the true Conqueror sent you, it because he has foreseen his own demise. Send all the 'brothers' you want. Bring your army. But one by one, you will all fall."

Kang took a wheezy breath. "Some fates….can be changed."

"Not yours." Without another word, Thor summoned final bolt of lightning, causing the dying Kang to explode.

Tony wiped a splotch of blue gunk from his eye "was that really necessary?"

"He threatened my daughter."

"You've been a dad all of five minutes. If you're like this now, I sure hate to see what happens when she starts dating." Tony jumped as lightning flashed across the sky "Too soon?"

* * *

"Mum, you're squishing me." After cleaning up the mess from Kang, Jane arrived with Selvig and Darcy from the airport. When Jane found out Torunn was hers, she instantly wrapped the little girl in a massive hug.

"I'm sorry. I just can't believe it."

"She's so cute. I call dibs on babysitting!" Darcy announced "but I do not do diapers."

"Nana Hill always she changed everyone's diapers."

Maria scoffed. "That figures. I am starting to like this whole 'Nana Hill' thing less and less."

"Really? Because, I can't get enough of it. Anyway, what are we going to about these?" Tony motioned to the belt of chonospheres on the lab bench, the sole remains of Kang.

"I shall take them back to Asgard," Thor stated "where they shall be destroyed."

"About that," Tony said in a cautious tone "what if we didn't destroy them?"

Steve recognized that tone. "Tony."

"Think about it Cap. What if you could go back and save Bucky from falling from the train," Tony asked "and keep him from becoming Hydra's number one assassin? What if Bruce could back to right before he loses it and goes green, so he wouldn't have to worry about Ross or Veroinica coming after him? What if Thor could go back to before his mom-,"

Thor quickly grabbed him by the collar and shoved him into a wall. "Watch what you say about my mother."

Tony gasped. "Noted. Either way, we need these."

"No, we don't," Steve disputed "Tony, have you forgotten that every time someone on of those goes off, it gives Kang another chance to escape? To bring his army here?"

"Kang needs someone to make a decade long jump just to get a person out of that black hole. I am taking about going back minutes," Tony clarified "hours, a day, tops. To go back and fix a mistake that could possibly lead to the end of the world."

"Thor, we can't just destroy the Chronospheres," Jane insisted "think of all we could learn from them, think of the potential."

"I have seen its potential firsthand," Thor reminded "And that potential leads only to death and destruction. I tell you, they must be destroyed!"

"What about the Chitauri?" Tony demanded "has everyone forgotten that I flew a nuke through a wormhole in space?"

Clint scoffed. "This again."

"Tony, the Chitauri are gone," Steve told him.

"What happens if they come back? What happens when they show up on and we can't slam the door in their face? What happens when the Avengers aren't enough?

"STOP IT!" the whole room jumped as Torunn slammed her father's hammer against the lab table.

Darcy gulped. "You didn't say she could lift Mew-Mew."

"Stop it!" James repeated "stop fighting. You're supposed to be fighting the bad guys, not each other!"

Steve was surprised at the concern on the children's faces "Kids, it was just an argument."

"We don't like when you guys fight," James told him "none of the kids do. It scares us."

Steve frowned "Why would me and Tony fighting sca-?"

The adults jumped again as Torunn slammed her father's hammer again, this time shattering one of the new Chronospheres in one blow. Tony paled "What are you doing?"

James pointed to Chronosphere that brought him there, lying on the lab bench next to Burce's still unfinished gamma cell "Uncle Tony gets to keep that one when we get back to 2027. The rest we break."

"But," Tony flinched as he saw Torunn glare at him, raising her father's hammer as if she were about to throw it at him "Okay, that's fair." Tony sighed. They need Ultron now more than ever.

* * *

"Aunt Natasha?"

The Black Widow looked down at the young Asgardian girl and smiled. "Hey, did you need something?"

"I wanted to show you something," Torunn walked in and sat on the edge of Natasha's bed. "James told me the you and Uncle Steve aren't together?"

Natasha pressed her lips together "That's right."

"How come?"

"It's…complicated," Natasha offered "You'll understand when you're older. Although your father probably won't like it."

"But if you and Uncle Steve don't get together, they won't be born."

Natasha frowned. "They?" Torunn nodded as she turned on her smartwatch, pulling up an image from her photo gallery. It was a Mother's Day photo, the banner hanging on wall making the cause of celebration clear. Jane, Pepper and Natasha sat front of a large table covered with an elegant breakfast set before them, their children showering them with hugs as the mothers smiled. Jane was on the far left, hugging her daughter beside her. Pepper was in the middle, a little girl with auburn hair and Tony's eyes resting her head on her shoulder, her mother gently caressing her cheek. Natasha was on the right, with two children surrounding her: James and a little girl, the two of them hugging her as she smiled. It was the girl that made Natasha's heart stop. Her hair was blonde, the same golden hue as Steve's, a small pink bow set in the side of her short bouncy curls. Other than that, she was her mother's spitting image. "Who is that?"

Torunn smiled. "That's Yelena." Natasha felt the familiar sting of tears in her eyes when she heard her mother's name "Yelena Alianova Sarah Rogers. Uncle Steve calls her Curlytop," Torunn went on "because she loves Shirley Temple movies. She's always dancing with him around the house. When she's not getting into trouble."

Natasha swallowed as tears formed in her eyes. She could see it. Steve carelessly waltzing around the Tower, with their daughter in his arms. The sound of their little girl, their little Curlytop, laughing as Steve's records playing in the background "I thought you kids weren't supposed to tell us too much a about the future."

"James promised," Torunn reminded "I didn't."

* * *

"There is so much I want to ask you." Thor knelt down as he spoke to his daughter, the gamma cell now finished and connected to the Chronosphere "I wish we had more time."

"You make it sound like you're never going to see me again."

Thor offered her a brief smile. "I know I will," The prince of Asgard lowered his head as he fought back the tears in his eyes. "Just tell this, Torunn: are you happy?"

Torunn smiled, her face morphing into an all too familiar shade of her grandmother. "Yeah, I am happy."

Thor gave her a teary smile, taking Tournn's face in his hand pressing his lips against her forehead. "Safe travels, my daughter," he whispered "and to you, son of Steven."

"Thanks Uncle Thor."

"I'm going to miss you," Pepper told him, hugging James.

"We all will," Tony confirmed.

"Been a blast kid," Clint raised two fingers to the side of his head in mock salute. "thanks for the help."

"Take care James," Bruce smiled fondly "try not to mess with any more time machines?"

"No problem. After this, I don't ever want to get stuck in the past again."

"What about the future?" Torunn suggested.

James smiled. "That could be fun."

Tony laughed. "Something tells me I'm going to need a vault for our keepsakes."

"I want you to have this," James handed Steve his sketchbook, now full from cover to cover "something to remember by."

Steve bent down and held his son tightly in his arms, taking a shaky breath "I love you son."

"I love you too, Dad," James pulled away from Steve and frowned "Where's mom?"

* * *

"Go away, Rogers."

Steve found her sitting in James' room, his clothes and toys packed up and ready to be donated to charity. He figured they were other kids who could use them. "James is leaving Nat," Steve reminded "He and Torunn about to go back 2027. What are doing in-,"

Steve's voice trailed off when he saw the Black Widow's face, tears flowing freely down her face. "I can't do it." Steve sat next to her and put his arm around as once stoic spy chocked back a sob "I have known from day one that he'd have to leave. So why is this tearing me up inside?"

"Because it's always hard saying goodbye to the people you love."

"So how come you're so calm?"

"I might've wrecked a few of Stark's punching bags," Steve offered, getting a brief smile out of Natasha "but then I found a way to ease pain, a piece of James that I can always keep close."

"What's that?"

"I'm looking at her," Steve's response earned him a stunned look from Natasha "Everytime you speak Russian, I'll hear his voice. Everytime you sneak up on me just by walking down the hall, I'll remember all the times he seemed to pop up out of nowhere. And everytime you look at me with that irresistible smirk of yours, I'll remember the look on his face when he was getting ready to pulling some prank. Everytime I look at you, I'll see a little of him. Because everytime I looked at him, I saw a little of you."

"I'm pretty sure that kid's more Rogers than Romanoff," Natasha disputed "He has such a pure heart. Just like you. The way you two look at me… it makes me feel like I might actually be a good person."

"You are a good person."

Natasha shook her head. "I keep telling you, Rogers. You don't know,"

"Don't know you," Steve finished "I know. You keep saying that," Steve gently tilted her chin so that he could look her in the eye "But you're wrong. Maybe I don't everything about you, but if there's one thing I do know, it's that there is good in you, Natasha. I see it every day. Maybe you can't see it yet, but I can't wait until you do. Because you Natasha Romanoff, are a marvel."

Natasha starred at Steve in awe, his blue eyes sparkling. "How is it that you always seem to show up when I'm crying?"

Steve smiled. "I guess you're stuck with me, Romanoff. Till the end of the line."

* * *

"Look who I found."

James looked up as his mother walked into the room "hey."

"Hi." Natasha bent down and looked her son in the eye "so, you're really leaving."

"Yep. Uncle Bruce finished the gamma cell and Uncle Thor se-," James words were cut short when Natasha quickly scooped him up and held him close, hugging him as tight as she could.

Natasha squeezed her eyes shut as tears streamed down her face. "I love you."

James smiled. "I love you too."

Natasha chocked back a sob. "My baby."

"_Mama," _James wiped the tears from his mother's face as he spoke in her native tongue. _"Mama, don't cry. You'll see me again," _he promised _"I'll just be littler."_

Natasha managed a laugh. "I'm going to be better. I'm going to be a good mom for you."

James smiled. "Just be you."

Natasha quickly pulled him close again, fiercely pressing her lips to his cheek "Say hi to your sister for me," she whispered.

James' jaw went slack. "How-?"

"Don't worry about it," Natasha offered a brief smile "now get going before I change my mind."

James picked up the Chronosphere from the lab bench and stood next to Torunn "You ready."

Torunn nodded. "Verily."

James took a sharp breath. "Here goes nothing."

Natasha felt her knees buckle as the two children disappeared in a flash of light, Steve quickly catching her as she chocked back a sob. She looked into his eyes and her heart skipped a beat. "Can talk to you for a second?"

Nodding silently, Steve followed Natasha as she led him out of the lab and into the living room "So, Nat what did you wan-," the soldier's words were cut off as the spy crashed her lips against his, his eyes widening in surprise. His knees buckled as his mind went blank, visions of fireworks danced in his head. His heart was going a million miles an hour and he could hardly breathe. It was incredible.

Natasha didn't plan on kissing Steve. All she knew was she was tired. Tired of fighting her emotions, of keeping everything bottled up inside and explode like she just did when James left. Just once, she wanted feel on her own terms. So, she asked Steve to talk and after one look into those concerned baby blues eyes of his, she had him planted against the wall as her mouth explored his. She smiled as Steve finally remembered to kiss her back, his arms sliding around her waist as she locked her hands around his neck. Most men couldn't wait to get their hands on her after a kiss. But not Steve. He was too kind and humble for such things. That and the fact that he was always too stunned to react right away. It was adorable. The two separated, their mouths dancing around one another as they gasped for breath. Natasha smiled at the awestruck look on Steve's face "You really think there's a good person inside me?" Steve nodded silently, his mouth hanging slightly ajar as he struggled to process what just happened. God, he was so adorable. "You want to help me find her? Maybe over a cup of coffee?"

Steve smiled. "I'd like that. But first," Every time Natasha kissed Steve, the soldier was always too surprised to really kiss her back. It was probably why she thought he was bad kisser. This time, he was ready. Once he got over shock of her lips touching his, Steve was able to fully enjoy the fact that Natasha was kissing him, taking in new sensations he had never noticed before: The lingering scent of roses in her hair, the indescribable softness of her lips. And the taste. They were like cherries. _Sweet_, sweet cherries.

Natasha never thought Steve was a bad kisser. She just thought he needed to relax so he'd be comfortable to really kiss back. Well, he was comfortable now. The kiss started softly at first, getting deeper and deeper as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She gasped as the soldier pulled her closer, his arms tightening around her waist as he dipped her slightly, just like in the movies. Eventually, Steve ended the kiss as he slowly pulled away, leaving Natasha with her cheeks flushed and a impressed smirk on her lips. "Somebody's been practicing."

"I told you, you don't need practice," Steve reminded, his eyes sparkling as he took Natasha's hand in his "All you need is the right partner."

* * *

James blinked away the glare in his eyes as the light from the Chronosphere faded away. He looked around and found himself standing in an empty lab, with Torunn by his side. "Did we make it?"

"I don't know."

"Torunn. Torunn!"

The two children jumped when at the sound of the prince of thunder's voice "Dad! In here!"

The two quickly came into the lab, both still wearing their respective armor. Tony looked at them and smiled. "Welcome back to 2027."

"We're back!" James jumped into his godfather's arms and laughed. "You did it!"

"Hey, I told you I would didn't, I?"

"James?"

The ten year-old jumped out of Tony's arms and bolted into the living room. There he found a little girl short, bouncy blonde curls and hazel green eyes, dressed in a light blue denim jacket, a white blouse, jeans and sneakers. Nine year-old Yelena Rogers. James' face broke into a wild grin. "Curlytop!" James ran over to her as fast as he could, pulling his sister into a tight hug.

A little too tight for Yelena's liking. "James, you're squishing me!"

The little boy just laughed. "I'm back, sis!"

"Back? We're the ones who left."

"Go easy on your brother, baby girl. He's had a long day."

James quickly ran into his parents' arms, smiling when he saw the diamond ring on his mother's finger. "Looks like everything worked out."

"There were a couple bumps in the road, but I think we figured it out okay. What about you, Rogers? You like how things worked out?

Steve pulled his wife and daughter close and smiled "I couldn't be happier."

**The End**

* * *

**Finally it's done! I honestly cannot believe how big this fic became. Both in length and popularity, but was a blast to write and I am truly overwhelmed by all the love it's got. Thank you so much to all of you who followed, favorited and reviewed this fic. Your support is what kept me going. If you liked this, please check out my profile page and read some of my other fics. Thanks you all and God bless! ;)**

* * *

Tony smiled as he and Thor watched the Rogers' family reunion from afar, James struggling to describe his time in the past to his sister. She didn't seem to be buying it. "The kids are safe."

"Thanks to you," Thor complimented "and Banner."

"Yes, I'm awesome. No need to make my ego any bigger," the two Avengers chuckled. "Anyway, here." Tony handed Thor the Chronosphere that brought James and Torunn home. "You know this tech better than any of us. Do what you think is best."

Thor rolled the orb in his hands "In all my years Stark, never have I seen a world catch the attention of all the Nine Realms as this one has. Truly, Earth is a treasure to behold. One the must be protected," Thor placed the orb back in the billionaire's hands. "Keep the Chronosphere. Learn all you can. For the one true Kang is coming, and we must be at the ready. For the world and our children."

Tony was amazed. "Thank you," The two Avengers placed the Chronosphere in the vault, Earth's Mightiest Heroes kept all trophies and artifacts from their battles to protect the Earth, locking the door behind him.

Five minutes later, the vault doors reopened, an eight year-old Aundrea "Audrey" Stark grinning triumphantly as Henry Pym Lang stood next to her. "Told you I could get it open."

* * *

**All character rights go to Marvel, except for Yelena and Audrey, they're my mine.**

* * *

Coulson was working alone at his desk when Bobbi "Sir, our report from our time from Avengers Tower."

"Thank you," Coulson noticed the content look on Bobbi's face "So you and Barton got back together." the Director smiled at the surprised expression on Bobbi's face. "Mack said Hunter took off after you broke up with him over the phone. Not too hard to figure out why. I assume that this won't affect your dedication to the team?"

"No sir."

"Good. It might be useful for one of our agents to have an Avenger's ear. And between you and me, I was kinda rooting for you too," Coulson added bashfully.

"Really?"

"I've known Barton a long time. Seen him through a lot of hard times. But none was tougher than you walking out on him. You won't believe how many bars me Romanoff had to drag him out of."

"Well then it's a good thing I don't plan on leaving anytime soon. I'm going to go check in with Mack," Bobbi paused as she stood in the doorway "I almost forgot. James, Cap's son, he wanted you to have this."

Coulson frowned curiously as Bobbi placed a small gift on his desk as she walked out: a small box wrapped in a white bow. Curious, Coulson open the gift and a small hand-written letter.

_Thanks for helping me get back home. Thought you might like this. Sorry it doesn't fly._

Coulson reached into the box and pulled out a red die-cast 1960s Corvette convertible. But what really got him was it said on the license plate: Baby Lola

* * *

**James Rogers will return.**

**;)**


End file.
